


Quake Protocol

by RyuuLu



Series: The S.H.I.E.L.D protocols [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Family, Friendship, Gen, The 6-1-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 99,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: 6 months ago, the Consultant for Coulson's team left without saying a single word. Left hurt and betrayed the team still had to keep on working. However, when a new agent is assign to the team by Fury, things might not be what they had first thought. Just who is this new agents original team? What deal does she have with Fury? AoS Avengers AU, starts after Girl in a flower dress. Part 1 of The S.H.I.E.L.D protocols





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

The unknown woman was pointing the gun towards the super solider that was laying knocked out on the ground. The room was quite and no one dared to move, nonetheless someone did and without making a single sound. May had lift her own gun towards the woman. "Who are you?" She asked and the woman turned around to look at her and the rest of the team.

That's when May realized, the woman was wearing a standard S.H.I.E.L.D mission suite with a pair of special designed gloves. She was wearing what look like a special made gas mask with a pair of red goggles, and her brown hair was short. The woman locked her eyes with May's and the field agent lowered her gun in chock.

It was hard to see the woman's eyes behind the red goggles but she could see them and she knew them. Only thing was... she had not seen those eyes for six months. "Y... You!" Was the only thing May was able to say before screaming could be heard from the next room, and the woman turned around fast and was soon gone from sight once more.

_~Marvel's: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D S01 Ep05. Girl in a flower dress.~_

_Skye POV_

I had spent hour after hour, during sleepless nights finding out every corner and corridor on board this gigantic plane. I had every single security camera feed on my phone, something none of the other members of the team knew about. Something that did not really matter now. I looked down on the letter that I was holding, I laid it down on the table and took out an envelope.

I then pulled out the small ds drive that I was hiding on my bra. I took one last look at the drive before I put it down together with the letter, and then put both on the envelope and sealing it. I took my bag out from under the bed, it was already packed, not that I ever unpacked it in the beginning. I had always known this whole team thing would not last long, it was just the same as the foster families.

I took one last look around my bunk and my eyes stopped at the dancing hula girl over my bed and I reached out for it, holding it in a hard grip. I pulled out my phone to look at where everyone was, and I could see that the bus was still empty. I moved fast and my first stop was in the cockpit. I put down the letter on the copilot seat and I put the hula girl on top of the dashboard.

Once I was sure everything was alright outside the cockpit, I walked out and started to walk through the bus. I soon found myself outside heading down towards my next stop, Hong Kong. The town was bursting with life, and I managed to blend in with the crowd easily. But half way towards the airport I felt a pain on the back of my head, my vision started to get a bit blurry before it all went black for me.

\-------

Once I woke up I could still feel the pain on the back of my head, I started to look around myself. I was in a dark room strapped to a chair that look like it belonged to a dentist. There was a ringing sound in the room and it was starting to get to my already hurting head.

I tried to move from the chair finding that I was strapped to the chair. A door soon opened, letting in a bright light that made me close my eyes a little. However, I soon reopened them up once more, slowly this time, to see a man enter the room with a big smile on his face.

"So, you are finally awake Daisy." The man said as he walked towards me. Well, I don't really know if I should call it walking. It looked more like he was skipping towards me. "I... I think you got the wrong person." I said, but my throat was a bit dry. "Oh no, no, no. You are the one we have been looking for all these years. My sweet little Daisy." The man assured me and was soon standing beside the chair looking at me.

"I'm your father." He claimed and I just looked at him, blinking a few times. "I... I don't have a father." I informed, as I narrowed my eyes. I looked at the crazy man in front of me. "Oh, but you do. They took you away from me when you were so young." The man explained as he reached out to touch my cheek, but I turned my head away from his hand.

"But don't worry, I have you now. I will never let them take you away from me again. They will pay for everything." He added, the doors behind him opened once more and two more men dressed in white lab coats walked in to the room. "Now, how about we start this all up?" The man who said he was my father asked with a gigantic grin. "Your time has finally come, my sweet Daisy."


	2. The letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel. 
> 
> Warning for sensitive subjects being pointed out in this chapter.

_~ Marvel's: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D S01 E05. Girl in a flower dress~_

  
_May's POV_

  
If anyone ever asked them, which moment they thought agent Melinda May would really kill anyone, they might have said today was that day. They had all got back to the bus to find Miles knocked out in the interrogation room. And there was no sight of Skye anywhere in the bus. Coulson was barking out orders, meanwhile I turned my steps towards the cockpit. I slammed the door open and sat down in my seat, starting up the engine, soon we were up in the air.

  
Once up in the air I took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little and that's when I saw it. The dancing hula girl, one of the few things that Skye owned. It was dancing in front of me and was really out of place. That's when I started to look around myself.  
If Skye had left her hula girl here, then there would be something else too. It was then that my eyes landed on the envelope on the copilot seat. I reached my hand out to picked it up opening it. I pulled out the letter recognizing Skye's hand writing right away.

  
**~Agent May. If you are reading this I guess I managed to disappear just as planned, not that I ever doubt it. You are probably also wondering why I decided to write to you and not Coulson or FitzSimmons or even Ward. The answer is quite easy. You were the only one that didn't really trust me in the first place, you were also there when it happened, so I'm guessing you may of have heard parts of what was going down between me and Miles.**

  
**And after how the others reacted to my betrayal I thought neither of them would listen to my last words. Inside this envelope there is a DS drive, in it is the one and only reason as to why I joined the Rising Tide, there's also why I accepted Coulson's proposal, to become a consultant without even thinking twice. As you might have heard from time to time that I spent time at an orphanage and a few foster homes.**

  
**To be fair, it was more like a new family every other week. I was sent to a family and they would send me back just a few days later. The longest I ever staid with a family was a month, and that was out of pure luck. I lost the count on how many times I run away from the family, that i was with, to find my own way back to the orphanage, why you might ask. I did it when I realized that they would send me back anyway.**

  
**Same goes with how many times I have been beaten up. I'm really something huh? I was so naive back then, I always went back thinking that the next family was going to be the one. But it never was, the next family was just worse than the last one. I was spending more times at the hospital with broken arms or legs, then most kids and I had to lie about what happened every time.**

  
**Once I turned 16 I finally had enough after... Well I think I will save that part for myself for ever. Anyway, I got a hold of my van. My first real home, the first place I have ever felt safe at. Soon after I managed to win my laptop and that's when I found out I was good with computers. It did not take long before I learned how to hack, and that's when they found me.**

  
**The Rising Tide. They took me in, Miles took me under his wings, showing me how to become an even better hacker then I already was. He become someone I trusted with all my heart, but I really should of have known better. I see that now. I managed to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D easily, looking for something for a few Rising Tide members, and that's when I found it.**

  
**The rejected file from S.H.I.E.L.D. A file that was about me, a file I have more a less been looking for since I started to hack. All I ever wanted to do was to find my parents, however the only lead there is about them is in that file. Although you don't have to worry. I'm gone now and you guys will never see me again.**

  
**I'm giving up on the hacking and I'll try to find a normal work.I just want to live a normal life. The only thing is, I really had thought that I had finally found the closes thing I could ever get to a family here on the bus. But it seems like I'm cursed or something. If you still are reading Agent May I'm quite surprised, but also glad that someone now knows the truth, well... almost all... the name I was given at the orphanage was Mary-Sue Poots. And now you know why I changed it to Skye. Good bye Agent May, I will miss you all and thank you.~**

  
I looked at the letter on my hands and I blinked. So many different feelings had gone through me as I had read the letter, and I had a small pain in my heart. Why I didn't really know. It had been as Skye had said, I had never trusted the young woman, or did I? She had grown a little on me, for the small amount of time she had been on board the bus. And now this letter.

  
I took the envelope and looked inside, and as Skye had said there was a DS card in there. I stretch for the tablet I had in the cockpit and put it in. Files started to show up on the screen. A lot of them was about a small girl named Mary-Sue Poots, moving from one house to another. She had a few other names along the way too.

  
But I also find the rejected file she had been talking about, I took a good look on it, trying to get anything out of it but with no luck. The person who had done the file was good. I could soon hear a knock on the door. "Yes?" I said as I quickly closed the tablet hiding it together with Skye's letter and the hula dancer away as Coulson opened the door.

  
"We have a new mission." He says and hands over a piece of paper to me and I took it. "Is everything alright?" Coulson asked and I nod my head. "Yes, everything is alright." I simply said and Coulson nod his head, not really believing me, but he turned and walked out from the cockpit once more.

  
I started to change the course and once we were on the new one I took out my phone. If anyone could help me find out what was hiding in that redacted file, that Skye had found, it would be Director Fury himself. 


	3. The rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

**Three months later:**

_Third POV_

They were all looking at the Lab, or what once was a lab that is. The Avengers had been trying to find out why there had been some mysterious activity on just this spot for a few days. Once they finally got a good reason to go this is what they were welcomed with. "Well this is just fantastic." Tony says as his mask opens up so he could take a good look at the sight in front of him. "Seems like we have another party in this work." he then added.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Natasha asked as they all looked at was left of the lab. "Guess we will have to return back to the tower and try to figure out what really happened here." Steve said. "Sir, if I may interrupt." Jarvis voice was saying through the com system. "What is it Jarvis?" Tony asked and he could not help but to roll his eyes.

"I have scanned the area for any sign of life form and I found a person buried under the building that's still alive." Jarvis informed and the group looked at one another. "Well, let's dig this person out and have a look on what has happened." Clint said as he put his bow back on his back and started to head towards the debris. It took them all a good 30 minutes to dig out the area where the life form was supposed to be.

"I see something, Captain come over here and lift this part." Natasha called out and Steve was soon beside her lifting a heavy part of what could be a steel wall. Natasha went down on her knee to look under the wall, only to see a young woman covered in blood and wounds laying on the ground. "It's a young woman!" She called out and she swiftly moved under the steel wall that Steve was holding, taking a good grip on the unconscious woman and dragged her out from under.

Clint was soon by her side helping her move the young woman away from the scene. "Let me have a look." Bruce says as he comes up to them and Natasha and Clint just nodded their heads and stepped back to let the doctor have a quick look. "I think we might have found someone that has been locked up here." Bruce says as Steve and Tony came up to him.

"Yeah? Why so?" Tony asked. "See these wounds? They are a couple of months old at tops, and by the look on them it looks like they were created by..." Bruce started explain not able to finish his sentence. "She was tortured." Natasha finished when she realized what Bruce was trying to say and he nodded his head. "Let's get her on the plane and get her back to the tower." Steve said and Natasha together with Clint carried her to the plane.

At the Avengers Tower:

Natasha was sitting beside the bed, keeping her eyes on the young girl laying in front of her. The others had left the room about two hours ago but Natasha did not move. She had decided to stay by her side until she woke up. Bruce had taken care of the wounds she had once they had gotten to the tower.

Natasha had raised up to get a book to read when the room suddenly started to shake and she started to look around herself. She could see that the young woman was about to wake up, and Natasha was by her side in a few seconds. The shakes in the room were getting worse, and by now she thought the whole tower was shaking.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She says as she putted a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Her eyes soon opened and the shaking slowed down, but Natasha could see fear in her eyes and she pulls back. "Hey, it is alright. You are safe." Natasha said as she holds up her hands to show that she means it. "Wh... what happened?" The young woman asked. However, before Natasha could say anything she had put a hand on her head, lowering it a little. A small sound of pain could be heard and the room was starting to shake once more.

Natasha took her hand and made the young woman look at her. "Calm down, deep breath." She said with a low calm voice and the door in to the lab soon opened as Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clint ran in, but they all stopped at the door when they saw what was going on in front of them. Natasha kept on talking low to the woman and she was soon breathing calmly once again. "Do not force yourself to remember something that would trigger any painful memories. Just take your time, there's no hurry." Natasha said and the woman looked at her.

The fear was still there but it had grown smaller now. "I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and an Avengers." she explained, she could see a change in the young woman's eyes when she had heard the word S.H.I.E.L.D. "S...S.H.I.E.L.D?" she murmured. "So, you have heard about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asked taking a few steps into the room with the other three after him. The young woman looked towards the side and Natasha raise up.

"Okay, not now." She started to say and she was about to add more but stopped and looked at the young woman. "What's your name?" She asks and the young woman looked at her. "Daisy, Daisy Johnsons." she says and Natasha nod her head. "Daisy needs to rest. We can have this talk tomorrow, if she thinks she can handle it." Natasha said and she started to push the boys out from the lab.

"Hey!" Tony complained as he was pushed out of his own lab, something he was not happy about. "We need to take this slow. We are dealing with someone with powers. Powers we yet don't know what they are. And from the fear in her eyes I'm pretty sure that the time in that lab was pure hell for her." Natasha simply said and she put her eyes on the four men in front of her.

"I'll get Pepper to set up a proper room for her, that might be better for when she wakes up the next time. To wake up in lab might not be the best thing." Tony suggested as he turned around and walked away from the group. A group that was looking at him surprised. "Well, who knew Tony could be so..." Clint said and the other nodded their heads agreeing.

"Well, I will go back in to the lab to keep one eye on Daisy. Bruce, you took her blood. Any chance to see what we are dealing with here?" Natasha then asked, he nodded his head a little. "I will see what I can find." He replied and headed off to the lab he had gotten from Tony. "And what can we do?" Steve asked and Natasha looked at him and Clint. "Make sure there is something for us all and Daisy to eat." She said and they nod their heads and walked of their separate ways.

 


	4. The tale of Daisy Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I was sitting in the big living room with everyone's eyes on me, as I kept my own eyes down watching the floor. This was worse than when Coulson and Ward were going to interrogate me. When they had kidnapped me from my beloved van, how I missed that van right about now. "So, Daisy. Do you think you can handle to talk about things today?" Natasha asked as she sat down beside me.

A glass of water was put in front of me and I looked up a little to see Pepper smiling towards me, before she sat down beside Tony. It had been half a week since the Avengers had saved me, and up until now I had been hiding in the room they had given me. "Yes, I know about S.H.I.E.L.D." I started, the group looked a little at one another before they realized I was answering Tony's question from the first day.

"I used to be a consultant to a mobile S.H.I.E.L.D unit." I then added. "Use to be?" Steve asked and I swallowed. "I... sort of left them a few days, weeks, month... I really don't know how long I was looked up at that place." I said and I could see the group looking at one another. "Why did you leave?" Tony asked. I looked back down once more. "I sort of betrayed them." I said and I closed my eyes when the old memories returned missing Pepper hitting Tony over his head.

"Sort of betrayed?" Clint asked ending up with a glare from Natasha. "I used to work with the Rising Tide and my ex-boyfriend got caught up in some trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. I could not really believe it at first, so I thought it was good for me to get to him before the team did. However, I was wrong about him, just as I was wrong with everything else." I said, the last part was, more or less, a whisper and I took a deep breath.

"After that everything is a fog between being experimented, tortured and then this." I explained holding up my hands to see them. "What do you remember from the time at that lab?" Steve asked. I closed my hands and took a deep breath. "They are an organization called Centipede, I have known and fought against them with the mobile S.H.I.E.L.D. unit. They are trying to create super soldiers like you." I said and looked at Steve.

"Once I had run away from the team I was kidnapped, and once I woke up I was strapped to a chair. This man walked in saying he was my father and that he was happy to finally see me again. Even if I now was a grown-up woman and not a baby." I continued explaining and closed my eyes trying to block out the memories of the crazy man.

"You..." Steve started to say but Clint stopped him shaking his head a little. "I spent my childhood in the foster system." I informed, knowing what Steve was going to ask. "After that the experiment started a long side with the torture and a few days ago they put me through this change." I said and I took another deep breath.

"They had this rock thing that they called the Obelisk. I was the only one who could touch it, everyone else who tried died. They put me in this special room and the stone started to open to show off a blue crystal, smoke was coming out from it. Before I knew it, my body was starting to turn into stone and it felt as if my whole body was on fire. I don't know for how long I was in this stone cocoon but soon everything around me started to shake and the stone cocoon broke just as the whole building did. After that everything is black. I remember waking up to a shaking room with Natasha by my side." I said and I glance towards Natasha who smiled a little towards me and everyone else was quiet, letting my story sink in.

"So, what do we do now?" Bruce said after a few minutes of silence. "We are to put her in the Avengers program. And you are all going to help her training." A voice said and everyone's head turns to the side, only to see Director Fury and deputy director Hill standing a few feet away from the elevator, neither of us had heard that the elevator had even reached the floor.

"Now, Skye you will come with me. There is something we need to speak about." Fury said with a hard voice. I nod my head a little and rose up from the couch. "Yes, Director Fury." I said with a low voice and followed the man. He leaded me into the kitchen and he throwed a map on the kitchen counter. I looked towards it a bit. "I told him you were going to be trouble when I took you on board of that bus and it seems like I was right." He said as he narrowed his eye as he looked at me.

"I got a phone call from Coulson saying you had betrayed them and then you had run away. He was furious. But he had to wait with his search due to another important mission. It did not take 10 minutes later when agent May called me, and demand access to a rejected S.H.I.E.L.D document. A document not even I had any idea about existed. That said file that's on the counter right now. You have managed to create a lot of problems." He said and I looked towards him.

"Then why not put me in one of your fancy jails?" I asked. "I have my reasons." Fury replied and walked out from the kitchen. I took the files and hid them. I returned out to the group just as Maria and Fury left. "Daisy, are you alright?" Natasha asked, but I only shake my head a little. "I think I need some sleep." I said. Pepper had stood up and was about to say something but I just shook my head.

"I can find my way up to the room myself." I informed. I was hugging the file to my body as I started to walk away from the group and towards the stairs. I quickly walked up and found the room that I had been in, once inside I locked the door and was looking down at the file. I walked over to my bed and opened the file and started to read all of the information that I had been missing for so long. 

 


	5. Agent Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Again Daisy!" Natasha said as she had once more flipped me to the ground. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself up once more to face Natasha. It has been two months since the Avengers found me and took me in. It's been two long months with training every day. Both in hand to hand combat and to control my new-found powers.

Natasha was often the one that trained me in hand to hand combat. Clint took care of me during the shooting training and Bruce thought me all about control of emotions. Tony was going to teach me some skills on the computer system he had. However, he gave up after one hour, since I already knew everything. Tony spent the rest of that day mumbling to himself about being outsmart by a young girl and Pepper just said it was about time he got his ego hurt.

The rest of the days were filled with just random stuff happening, mostly food war during a movie or Tony coming up with one idiot idea after another. His latest brilliant idea had been throwing a small party and then challenge everyone except Steve on a drinking game that ended up with the group playing truth or dare, which ended up with me having a lot of good black mail on almost everyone in the group. Now that I was thinking about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The nights were another story. If I did not get a hold of any sleeping pills or anything else that could put me out during the night, it would be a sleepless night in front of my computer working on one thing after another, too afraid to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes the nightmares from my time at the Centipede lab. Every time I had a nightmare I would woke up to a shaking room. I'm not sure if the others had yet to figure out my routines quite yet, however I was quite sure I was not the only one in this place that could not sleep during the night.

"Come on Daisy, one more time. From the top." Natasha said, pulling me out of my own mind. "Sorry, I'm ready." I said and took my position once more and Natasha soon attacked me again, I blocked her attack only to be pushed back. I kept on blocking her attacks and managed to swing a few towards her myself, not that I managed to hit her. Before I knew it, I was knocked down to the floor once again.

"Okay, think we need a break." Natasha said as she looked down to me and shakes her head. "When was the last time you managed to get some sleep Daisy?" She then asked and I looked up at her. "Last night." I said and Natasha just looked at me with an unimpressed face. "Want to try that answer once more?" Natasha said as she hold out her hand towards me and I took it. "A week, I think." I said with a sigh as Natasha pulled me up to my feet.

"That's too long to go without any sleep Daisy." Natasha argued and I only look at her. "You are the one to speak." I said and Natasha only pushed me to the side a little. "We are not talking about me." She said with a smile. "You really need to sleep Daisy. Go to bed and take a few hours of sleep." She then ordered. "But..." I started to say but Natasha only stopped me by holding up her hand. "No buts. Go to bed! And don't worry about your room shaking if you have a nightmare or anything. Tony has made sure nothing in the tower can break." She explained as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"But..." I started to say but soon realized it was no use. "Fine, I will try to sleep." I gave up and started to walk towards the elevator. "Good, and no ideas of just sitting in front of your computer and then come and say you have slept because I will know!" Natasha called after me and I just shake my head a little at her. There went my plan, out of the window, but maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, right?

_Natasha POV_

After I made sure Daisy really did went to sleep I headed down to the living room only to see the rest of the team sitting in front of the TV. "Your back early." Clint said as I sat down beside him. "Daisy have not been sleeping for a week, so I sent her to bed." I explained and Clint nod his head. "I thought she was more grumpy than normal." Tony commented and I looked at him.

"And you didn't say anything because?" I asked. "Well, no one really sleeps at this place. Except for Pepper." Tony said and I rolled my eyes. "You know, he has a point." Clint said and I hit him over his shoulder. "Shut up." I said as my phone suddenly started to ring and I took it out.

"Romanoff." I said simply as I answered the call. "Well hello Hill." As I heard who it was. "No, I ordered her to sleep. What's up?" I asked and I could feel the team’s eyes on me. "Really? Alright then. I will put Tony on it.... Don't worry, I will call Pepper and ask her to supervise the whole thing." I said and I soon hanged up. "What was that about?" Tony asked as he looked at me and I could not help but to smile a little. "Pull out your party supplies, we are having a party tonight." I said and my smile turned in to a grin.

_Skye/Daisy POV_

I woke up about 2 and a half hour later and I could feel how my body was still out of order but I was too scared to sleep longer then I already had. Somehow, I had managed to sleep this short time without any nightmares and I had learned by now I should never push my luck when it came to things like this. I swiftly moved out of my bed and started to walk to my wardrobe to change really quick before I headed down to the living room.

Once I had changed I headed out from my room and down the corridor towards the elevator. "Take me to the living room Jarvis." I said once I entered. "Right away miss Johnson." Jarvis said and I just rolled my eyes. Once the elevator stopped I stepped out, expecting a comment from Tony like always but nothing. I looked up only to see that the room was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself and I took a few steps towards the couch. "Surprised!" The Avengers along with Pepper called out and they all jumped out from their hiding places, making me jump high. "What in the name of sanity!" I called out putting my hand over my heart and I looked at the group around me. "Well it's a surprise party!" Tony said with a big smile and I just looked at him. "Well, I can see that. What for?" I asked him because everyone knows there had to be some kind of reason behind a surprise party.

"To celebrate you on becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." A voice said behind me and I turned around to see both Hill and Fury standing there and my eyes grown a little. "Come again?" I said surprised and Fury walked up to me holding up a S.H.I.E.L.D badge. "That is, if you want it?" Fury asked and I just looked at him.

For the past two months, I had seen a lot of both Fury and Hill, and the two of them had become my friends. Well Hill more than Fury. However at least Fury didn't see me as much of trouble anymore. "Fury, you know that answer already." I told him and smiled. Fury just nodded and he handed me the bag. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Johnson." Fury said and the Avengers were sharing around us.

 


	6. The deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

I throw myself on to the couch, landing just a few centimeters from Clint and I sighed deeply. "What's up kid?" Clint asked with a grin and I just rolled my eyes. "You know very well what's up." I said and moved so that I had my legs over Clint's lap.

"You really can't handle Agent Hand can you?" Clint asked and laughed a little and I just rolled my eyes. "And you are one to talk. If I remember right you were in a fight with her last week." I recalled, Clint just poked me on my leg.

"Who was in a fight?" Tony asked while he sat down beside me. "Clint and Agent Hand." I replied and Tony laughed a little. "Ah, Daisy you are back. How did the mission go?" Steve asked and walked over to the rest of us. "Same as always when I have to work with agent Hand." I answered and leaned back.

"Doesn't anyone here like that agent?" Steve asked at the same Natasha walked into the room. "Which agent are we talking about?" She asked. "Victoria Hand." Clint said and was grinning big as Natasha narrows her eyes. "Let's just say that you should be happy you haven't worked with her yet." I said to Steve who nodded his head.

"Alright then." He said and Natasha sat down on the other side of Clint and suddenly I had her legs on top of mine. "So, what are we to do today?" Tony asked. "I mean, we can't just sit around here all day!" he then added. "We can't?" I said and Clint and Natasha laughed.

Tony just looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Very funny junior." He said crossing his arms and I just smiled big. "Of course. I have learned from the best." I said and Tony started to smile. "Clint and Natasha of course." I then added and Tony's smile was gone once more while Clint and Natasha high fived each other. "You are going to regret that!" Tony said and I just looked at him with one eyebrow up.

"Tony, you say that all the time." Steve said, Natasha and Clint nodded their heads. "Oh, whatever grandpa." Tony said, Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Miss Johnson, Director Fury wants to you to report to him. It seems that he has a new mission for you." Jarvis voice said and the four Avengers were now looking at me.

"Again? I just got back." I said with a sigh but I did move away my feet from Clint and stood up. "Yes, he said he was sorry about that." Jarvis continued and this time we all looked at one another. "That has to be the first time I have ever heard that." Tony said and Clint and Natasha nodded their heads.

"He also told me to tell you to pack a bag. You will head out for your mission the moment you have gotten it." Jarvis added and I rolled my eyes. "Well so much for my day off." I said and I looked at the four avengers.

"Well, I'll text you all when I got the time." I said and started to head for my room to take the bag that was already packed, I always made sure I had one of those lying around. After all, you never know when things could change.

_\------_

"Director Fury, you wanted to see me." I said as I entered Fury's office but I stopped half way in when I saw that Maria Hill was also there. "Hill?" I said surprised but I sat down in the chair in front of Fury's desk. "I'm surprised to see you here." I added and Hill smiled. "Well Fury thought it would be good if I was here when he is to assign you your new mission." Hill informed and I lift one eyebrow. "That bad?" I asked and Hill nodded her head.

"The mission is not that bad." Fury said and I shared a look with Hill. "Well, I'll be the judge of that. So, what do I have to do this time?" I said and crossed my arms. Fury just shake his head and I could hear him mumble something about me spending too much time with Tony, Clint and Natasha.

"I have a team that needs your abilities in both computer and training. Not to mention your power." Fury started. "Please tell me it's not a team with Victoria Hand!" I said and Hill started to laugh a little and Fury rolled his eyes. "No, it's not Agent Hands team. It's Coulson's team." Fury said and I looked at him with big eyes.

"What!" I said and I rose in such a high speed the chair fall backwards. "Told you she wouldn't like the idea." Hill said and I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh, you got that right." I said. "Daisy listen. Coulson and his time have been fighting more super soldiers then ever and you know how hard it is to fight them. They need your help even if they don't know about it." Fury said and I crossed my arms and started to think.

"Fine, I'll help them. But on one condition!" I said and Fury looked at me with a narrowed eye and I could see Hill smiling big behind him. "And what would that be?" He asked and I could not help but to grin. "If it comes to a point where I realize I can't do this mission on my own I can call in my team and you can't stop me." I said, standing tall in front of Fury. My eyes where narrowed and I had my arms crossed. Fury looked at me for a little while before he lowers his head.

"You really are trouble." He said and I smiled over my victory. "Alright, if you need your team you can call them in, and I will not stop you from doing so." Fury agreed. "And I will make sure he keeps this promise." Hill said and I smiled towards her.

"Alright, so where do I meet the team?" I asked and Fury hands me a map. "Everything you need to know is in here. There is a cover story to if you would need it." He then added and I took the map. "Thank you, but I think it's best for everyone if they don't know who is hiding under this mask." I said and Fury nodded his head.

"You do as you wish, now get out of here." Fury said and I made him a salute before I turned around and walked out from his office. I opened the map to find out where I was going before I walked down to the garage to take the MC Natasha and Clint had given me after I got my badge about a month ago. After three months with Avengers I would go back to my old team, this was not going to end well.

 


	7. The last minute save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

I was leaning towards my MC as I was reading the last information from the map Fury had given me. I had gotten to the check point faster than I had expected something that was good for once. I closed the map and put it into my bag. The cover story Fury had come up with had been a bad one.

It would just be easier to keep my mask on whenever I was with the team and just keep to myself. I had no interest on spending more time with them then needed. After all I had betrayed them and they all dislike me.

A small beep could be heard and I looked down on the watch I had on. "Alright then. Time to save their asses." I said to myself. I took on the special made gloves that Tony had created. They were making sure the vibration didn't hurt my arms when I was using my powers.

After that I put on the special made glasses and I pushed a button on the right side and a mask was now covering my mouth to. Yet another brilliant invention from Tony, but this one I had asked for myself.

I started up my bike and drove down the last bit to the building. I could see the two SUV's standing outside and I parked my bike with them. I opened my bag and pulled out my gun before I started to head into the building.

_May POV_

They had walked right into a trap, once more. It had happened more often now and it was starting to go on my last good nerve. After all, when Coulson had asked me to join the team it was because he needed someone to drive the plane.

Now here they were, standing in a corner with only one way out. And that way out was guarded by super soldiers. Before they had gone in, Fury had told them that he had sent in an agent that would be able to help them.

But there was no sign of this agent anywhere. "What do we do?" I could hear Simmons asking in a low voice behind me and I turned to look at her and Fitz. The two science twins were really in the wrong place. Coulson and Ward could handle themselves that she knew, however FitzSimmons could not.

I was about to answer Simmons when sounds of a gun going off made me look in front of me once more. The Super solider who had been standing in front of us was suddenly laying on the ground and an unknown woman was standing in his spot.

The room was quite as the rest of the team was looking at the unknown woman, but I slowly lifted up my gun towards her. "Who are you?" I asked, the woman turned around to look towards me and the rest of the team.

That's when I realized the woman in front of us was wearing a standard S.H.I.E.L.D mission suite with a pair of special designed gloves. She was also wearing what looked to be a special made gas mask with a pair of red goggles. And her brown hair was half short.

The woman locked her eyes with me and I could feel how my own grow as I slowly lowered my gun. It was hard to see the woman's eyes behind the red goggles however, I could see them and I knew them. The only thing was... I had not seen those eyes for six months.

"Y... You!" Was the only thing I could say before screaming could be heard from the next room and the woman turned around fast and run towards the room. I looked after her before I shake my head and started to run after.

"Wait May!" I could hear Coulson call out and I just looked at him over my shoulder. "Get FitzSimmons out of here together with the other things. I'm going after our mysterious agent!" I called out and Coulson nodded his head.

"Take Ward with you!" Coulson called once more and I just stopped to look at him with one lift eyebrow. "Or rather Agent Ward, you will help us." Coulson then said and I took off again. I could hear that Ward was complaining.

I followed the sound of fighting, and I could see knocked out Super soldiers laying on the floor along the way. I soon reached the door where I could hear the fighting coming from, the moment I entered the woman who had helped us was thrown in to the wall beside her.

"Skye." Slipped out from my lips in a low voice before I lifted my gun once more and started to shoot towards the super solider who had thrown her. The super solider was moving towards me, the bullets were not even facing him as he walked.

He was a about two meters away from me when he was pushed back by a shockwave. Making the solider fly through the air and hit the wall on the other side, and one could hear a large crack sound coming from the body.

I turn my head to the side only to see Skye slowly standing up, one arm was stretch out. "That is going to leave a mark." I could hear her say under the mask but her voice was changed. I took a closer look at the young woman beside me and I could see she was covered in blood, both her owns and the soldiers she had fought.

"I don't think that's the only thing that is going to hurt on you Skye." I said and Skye snapped her head towards me and I could see both surprise and fear in her eyes, she took a step back. But her eyes soon changed and she stood tall.

"I have no idea of who you are speaking of. I'm agent Daisy Johnson." She said and took out her badge and hold it up but I just lift one eyebrow. "Nice try. I know it's you Skye, or should I say Marry-Sue?" I said with a low voice and I could see Skye freezing up.

"You.... You read to the end?" Skye said surprised and May nodded her head. "I did, but come on. We should head for the bus, there I will help you with those wounds of yours, then you can tell me what has happened." I said and she hold her gun once more.

Skye nodded her head a little. "Fine, but I can take care of my wounds myself." She said and she started to follow me. "Either I do it or Simmons will." I told her and Skye stopped in her tracks, I turn my head to look at her.

"The others... Do they?" Skye asked but I shook my head. "I decided that if you wanted them to have known you would contact them yourself." I said and Skye nodded her head. "Thank you May." She said and started to walk along side me once more.

 


	8. Back to 616

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

I drove after May, up on the bus and I could not help but to feel a bit at home. However I quickly abounded that feeling when I saw that Coulson, Ward and FitzSimmons were standing in front of the lab doors waiting for us.

I slowly put my MC to the side as I could see May jumping out of the SUV. "May." Coulson said and I could hear him walking over towards us. "Coulson, this is Agent Johnson. Apparently, Fury had given her the wrong time for our meet up." May said and nodded her head towards me.

I slowly turned around and looked at him, I nodded my head in a greeting and I could see that Ward and FitzSimmons walked over to us to. The moment Simmons saw my wounds she was fast by my side as she tried to take a closer look.

I swiftly slapped away her hands and took a step back.  _"I'm more then fit to take care of those myself."_ I said in Mandarin and I could feel that Coulson, May and Ward were looking at me.

Simmons blinked in confusion before she turns her head towards May. "She said she can take care of her wounds herself. But I'm to help her, don't worry about that." May said and she looked over at me before she nodded her head towards the lab.

I nod back and walked past the group towards the lab doors, May followed right behind me.  _"Since when do you speak Mandarin?"_ May asked me as I was taking off the special made gloves.  _"I took a few classes when I was younger but it wasn’t until now that I have really learned it. I also speak Russian and a I'm learning German at the moment."_ I answered May who nodded her head and turned around to get what was needed.

I could hear that the door to the lab opened, but I only ignored it. I knew no one on the team had any idea of what it what May and I were saying. I started to take off the jacket, so that May would have an easier time cleaning my wounds.

The only thing was I had forgotten about the scars that were covering my arms and back, they had just become a part of me and I never had to worry about hiding them at home. But now I got a painful reminder that not everyone knows about my fate.

A big gasp could be heard from behind me and I turn my head around. Simmons was looking at me with big eyes and her hands was covering her mouth, I guess she was the one who had let out the gasp. I could see that Ward was looking at my scars, Fitz didn't really know where to watch and Coulson's eyes were filled with sympathy.

I could hear something dropping beside me and I turned to see May looking at me with big eyes. But her eyes were soon narrowed and she stepped towards me. "Out with it. Now!" May said and I swallowed a little and I took a step back. "Well..." I started to say, however I stopped to take a deep breath. My decision on returning to my team started to feel like a big mistake after all. "Johnson, out with it!" May said once more, she was now standing in front over me.

I took one more deep breath before I looked at May. "What do you think happen?" I said, not able to stop myself. I could see May narrowing her eyes even more, and I could not help but to lower my head. I knew I was out on deep water here but I didn't want to have this talk with May in front of the old team.

May did not move her eyes from me and I let out a deep sigh. " _Just patch up my new wounds and I will tell you about the old ones when we are not surrounded with extra ears."_  I said in Mandarin once more and May just nodded her head. "Everyone out!" she ordered to the rest of the team as she looked at them with narrowed eyes.

The team looked at one another but then Coulson started to push FitzSimmons out from the lab and Ward followed them. "I wonder what has happen to her." Simmons said in a low voice, I think she tried to make her voice so low that I would not hear what she said. May was bowing down to pick up the things she had dropped on the floor and she gave me a look.

I sat down in one of the chairs and May started to clean up my new wounds. "So?" she asked once more as she was working.  _"I was kidnapped when I was on my way to the airport in Hong Kong."_ I replied, keeping talking in Mandarin, I knew the team would be trying to listen in. After all, that was what they did and if I was talking in Mandarin it would take them some time to figure what I was talking about.

I could feel how May stopped working for a few seconds before she started once more.  _"How long?"_  May asks.  _"I don't know. They put me through some sort of transformation, I'm not even sure what I was. The only thing I remember was this weird mist, my body being cowered in some sort of cocoon. Before I knew it the building I was trapped in was tumbling down over me. Everything went black and when I woke up again the Avengers had found me."_  I explained making a small face when I felt a stinging sensation from one of the wounds.

"And that little stunt you pulled towards the super solider?" May asked, and I could not help but to smile a little. "Well, I have powers now. Quite useful won't you say?" I replied, now speaking in English once more. May just shook her head and fixed up the last wound. "Done." She informed, I nodded my head in thanks and I carefully pulled on my jacket once more.

"What now?" She asked me.  I bowed down and opened my bag taking out the file that Fury had given me, handing them over to May. "I'm thinking of heading up my old bunk to sleep a little, you should read up on what cover Fury has put me under so that you will know if I start acting more odd than normal." I replied and I turned around, startinh to walk towards the doors. 

I walked out from the lab before May had a chance to say something else and walked up the stairs. At least I had one person on this plane that would be by my side if something were to happen. That made this decision feel a little better. 

 


	9. The files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_May POV_

 

I made sure that the door to the cockpit was locked before I sat down in my seat, with the file Skye or Daisy had given me. I soon realized that the things in this file were not just about the cover Daisy was under but also all the information S.H.I.E.L.D had on her.

As I was reading through the files that contained the information of how Daisy had ended up with the Avengers there was a sick feeling growing inside. The pictures that had been documented after her rescue, were something I had not seen in a very long time.

I quickly looked over the information that had been written down, however I decided that it would be easier to just talk to Daisy eye to eye about it later on. I put away her back story to the end of the file and found the undercover information and I started to read it. Or rather the back story that would fit better since there was two.

A small smile started to form as I read that in this one she was Maria's rookie, and that she had been working quite a lot undercover. Only plays nice with her own team, and she has special permission to call in her own team for backup if she thinks it's needed. My smile grown even bigger when I read the small note from Maria that she was going to hold Fury on that.

A knock on the door made me look up, I quickly put away the file before I stood up and headed for the door. Unlocking the door and opening it up, I saw Coulson standing in front of me, and I just lift one eyebrow at him. "Coulson." I said before I turned around and walked back to my seat once more, I could hear that Coulson was following after.

"Who is she?" He asked after I had sat down once more. "Who?" I simply asked and I could feel the look Coulson was giving me and I simply rolled my eyes. "I have meet Agent Johnson from time to time before, mostly alongside her SO. Bright girl, quick on her feet and mind. She learns fast and knows far too much about things she should not know about." I replied and could not help but to grin a little.

"Her SO?" Coulson asked and he was looking out the window. "Maria Hill." I simply said and I could feel that Coulson was looking at me once more. "Maria?" He asked surprised and I simply nodded my head. "I found out about it when I was working down in administration. Maria's secret Rookie." I said and I looked at Coulson.

He had sat down in the copilot chair and was deep in thought. "She never said..." He started to say and I just rolled my eyes once more. "Who are we talking about?" I asked and looked back out the window once more. A small smile was forming on Coulson's lips and he shakes his head. "Maria." He just said and he stood up from the chair.

He started to walk out from the room once more,I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath. I had to tell Daisy that I had told Coulson some of the cover story. However, before I had a chance to raise up to look from the old hacktivist the door opened up once more.

I turned my head around only to see Daisy entering the cockpit, locking the door behind her. Once she was sure the door was properly looked she lift her hand up towards the side of her mask and pushed a button.

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Once the mask was off, I took a deep breath and walked over to the copilot seat and sat down with a heavy sigh. I could feel May looking at me with a grin. "What?" I asked and May just shrugged a little. "I had to tell Coulson that Maria used to be your SO." May then said and I leaned back my head.

"Anything else?" I asked but May just shook her head and I nodded my head. "So, questions." I said and I kept my eyes at the sky's outside the windows. "The Avengers?" May said and I just smiled. If anyone could ask so many questions with just one, that would be May.

"Well you read the file, kidnapped, tortured, experimented on, put through this weird smoke, got my powers." I started and I looked down at my hands. "Destroyed the building, was saved by the Avengers and Director Fury gave the order for me to be trained into an agent and an Avenger. Have done missions with almost all of them, done missions with Hand." I said and made a small face at that, I could see May rolled her eyes but there was a ghost of a smile.

"Then he called me in, said he had a special mission for me. Told me that I would be sent off to help you guys and the rest you know." I added and May nodded her head. "And the call?" She asked and I laughed a little.

"It was either letting me call them in if needed or I would not do the mission." I explained and shook my head a little. "But they will call, every day. Tony will probably call more than one time a day because he is bored or need to complain about something." I said with a smile "But there is something you will need to have, or at least have programmed into your phone." I then said taking a deep breath and May looked at me once more.

"And that is?" She asked and I took out a small card handing it over to her. "Add this number to your phone, under the name of Quake Protocol." I said and May took the card with one raised eyebrow, however she did as I had asked her to. I knew there would be questions once she was done with it though, there always would. "So, why did I do this?" She asked as she handed over the card to me once more. "It's a safe line, if something where to happen and I can't call in the Avengers you will have to." I replied and May was looked at me.

"The only thing you need to do is to call the number, it's connected to Jarvis. Once you hear that Jarvis has accepted the call you will say your name and then say that The Quake Protocol has been compromised. By doing this there will be an alert going to the Avengers, Fury and Maria, telling them something has happened, who made the call and where to find you. After that either Fury or Maria will call and ask what has happened. It all depends on who wants be the middle hand to tell the Avengers what has happened to me." I added and May nodded her head.

"The file told me that Natasha has trained you?" She then asked and I nodded my head a little. "She has, she trained me in hand to hand combat. Clint took care of me when it came to the shooting rink and Bruce helped me with controlling my powers. But you already knew that, you just asked me about the training because you want to see how good I am by yourself." I said when I saw the small smile on May's face and she simply nodded her head, I rolled my eyes and I stood up.

"I'll go and change in to something else then, see you down in the cargo hold in 5 for some sparing then?" I asked, May nodded her head once more and I smile. "Cool." I said and I lifts my hand towards the button that would active my mask once more. "Oh, and for the time being. You are the only one who will see my face." I informed before I pushed the button and the mask was over my face once more. I unlocked the door and started to head down towards the bunk once more.

 


	10. Sparing and the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Once I had changed in to my training clothes, I passed through the kitchen to get two water bottles before I headed for the stairs. As I walked past the command center, I could feel Ward looking up from whatever he was doing in there.

I simply ignored it starting to walk down the stairs and down to the cargo hold, where I smiled a little when I saw May putting out the mats. "I brought some water for you too." I informed as I walked over to the bench, putting down the two bottles.

May looked over at me nodding her head in a thank you before she started to stretch. I joined in doing the same. Once we had stretched out, we took our stance in front of one another on the mats. We looked at each another for a few seconds before I took the first step to attack.

I was smiling big, May easily blocked my attacks and I had no problems with blocking hers. She was at the same level as both me and Natasha which was perfect for me. Natasha would have killed me if she found out I was on a mission and had not been training properly.

After a hour and a half I locked my eyes with May, and with a small nod the two of us jumped away from each another, ending this sparing section. I was breathing hard and I let my head fall back a little, it was then when I realized we had an audience.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the bottles and I throw one to May who easily caught it. I pushed one of the buttons on my helmet and only the gas mask went away so that I could drink. "Thank you for that, I really needed it." I said, May nodded her head.

"Your good, much better than last time I saw you." She commented and I grinned taking another sip of the water. "Well, I was just a newcomer when you first meet me." I said making May roll her eyes before she nodded towards the mats. "I put them out, you put them away. I need a shower." She informed and I let out a deep sigh.

"Well, this takes me back to my training days." I commented with a dull voice, but I did what I had been asked to do anyways. However, I could still feel eyes on me and I turned to look at the audience. "What?" I simply asked them all. I could see how FitzSimmons quickly turned back into the lab to work on whatever they were doing before the match had started.

Ward was simply looking at me with big eyes, and I could feel a chill go through my body. Why I was not sure off. Though, I was going to find it out. Sooner or later. Coulson had a goofy smile on his face which made him look like a proud father, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

There had been a time when I had thought that Coulson could be the closest thing I would ever get to a father. However, I had ruined that chance so long ago, not to mention that I had found my father. Or rather, he had found me.

His evil smile flashed through my memories, I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I took a deep breath before I went back to put away the mats, before I headed up the stairs, walking past Ward and Coulson on the way.

I could hear Ward asking Coulson what he knew about me, and I only heard Coulson mention Hill before I was out of hearing reach. I headed for my bunk to get clean clothing, towel and soap before I headed for the second shower.

_\------_

I was sitting on my bed in the bunk, my head was leaning towards the wall and I had my eyes closed. The mask was lying beside me and I wasn't worried, the door was locked and I had updated the lock when I got here. No one was going to be able to get in here.

If they didn't happen to be me, my team, Fury, Hill or May. May was the new edition to the list. Since she was the only one knowing the truth about me, she was allowed into the space.

The melody of High way to hell was soon playing in my bunk and I opened my eyes, smiling big since I already knew who was calling me. I took out my phone and answered the call. "What? Missing me already Iron Ass?" I asked with a small laugh.

"You know I do tremor! It's so boring around here without you." Stark answered with a small laughter. "So, what have you guys been up to after I left?" I asked and I could feel how I was starting to relax for the first time since I left the tower.

"Nothing much, waiting for a report from where you are. Now, where are you?" Tony asked and I started to laugh once more. "Why? Do you have bets going or something?" I asked him, already knowing that answer to that question.

"How can you think something like that!" Tony said but I just rolled my eyes. "Because I have spent 3 months with you all. I know you far too well already. Mister I have a secret crush on Caps ass." I said with a grin and laughter could be heard from the background.

"How... How!?" Tony said and I rolled my eyes once more. "I found out last time you thought drinking alongside Truth and Dear was a brilliant idea." I simply said with a found smile as I heard Tony mumbled something.

"Good work rookie, you have managed to break Tony without even being here." Natasha then said and I laughed a little. "Well, it's what I'm good at." I said with a shrug of my shoulder.

"So, where are you?" Natasha asked, I took a deep breath closing my eyes once more. "Fury sent me to rejoin the team I once betrayed." I said in a low voice. It was quite on the other end of the line for a few seconds before every single one of them calls out what.

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes once again, looking up in the selling. "Don't worry, they don't know who I am. Or rather who I was, well... If you don't count May. She knows, everything." I explained, it was better to tell them that May knew in case she where to use the failsafe.

"Mel knows?" Clint asked and I grinned a little at the nickname. "Yes, when I first left this place I wrote her a letter explaining my past. She read it to the end and stayed quiet about it. She is keeping my secret once more now." I replied and smiled a little.

"Well, that's what Mel does. Tell her we said hi." Natasha said. "I will do that, when it's only the two off us. Which reminds me. Doesn't anyone want to know how I even agreed to do this work?" I asked, a bit surprised over that fact, but not at the same time. I knew I wasn't supposed to be surprised over it, since I had mentioned May.

"Yeah, why did you agree to this mission. Because from the things you said about this team when we first found you it sounded like you never wanted to see them again." Steve asked and I could not help but to nod my head a little.

"Well, I made a deal with Fury. If there comes a time during this mission where I'm sure I can't handle the enemy by myself I can call you guys here. Fury won't even stop me if I do, and Maria is holding him to that promise." I explained, and I could almost feel the pride coming from my team through the phone.

"Nicely done Kid! Now when we see one another again you will have to teach me how you did that." Tony said and I rolled my eyes. I could hear someone slapping him, I had a strong feel it was Pepper.

An alarm soon went off in the BUS and I looked towards the door. "Need to go, duty calls." I informed them quickly, before I hanged up, I took my mask and put it on. Once it was on I was outside my bunk within a second, and headed for the command center.

 


	11. Why she's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

As I entered the command center I saw that May and Coulson were the only ones there at the time being, I walked up to stand beside May, giving the older agent a small nod in greeting.

"So, Agent Coulson what do we have for work this time?" I asked and Coulson looked over at me. "I'll tell you once we are all here." He said and I rolled my eyes a little. "Well you can start talking because they are." I said and a second later both FitzSimmons and Ward walked into the room.

Coulson looked at the three agents, and then at me with a surprise face. I could feel May hit me lightly under the table. I just shrugged a little, not answering the unasked question on how I knew that, after all. May is the only one on this BUS that knows about my powers.

"Alright, so we have a new mission." Coulson started once he had shaken himself out of his shock. He stared at the table in front of us all. "We are being send off to investigate a possible 0-8-4." Coulson informed and I smiled big.

"Yes! Finally! I haven't had an 0-8-4 mission in so long!" I said with a big grin and I could feel the others looking at me. "What? For the past couple of months I have only been doing undercover work or I have been sent all around the world to pick up stuff for Victoria Hand." I explained, and I could feel May hitting me lightly under the table once more.

FitzSimmons eyes had grown big when I mention Victoria Hand but before they could ask more about that I had turned to Coulson. "Sorry Agent Coulson, do continue." I then said with a nod of my head. I could see that he was going to ask about this later but for now I was off the hook.

"As I was saying." Coulson continued as he gave me a look, but I simply smiled behind the mask. "We are heading off to Trillemarka National Part, Norway. Less than a hour ago two park rangers where attacked, one was killed." Coulson explained and I could not help but to blink a little. "We have very little information about it all at the moment. But what we do know, is that the attacker was a raging woman with a silver staff." Coulson added.

"So, in other words we are heading into a situation with very little to go on once more." May translated and Coulson nodded his head a little at that. "Again? I'm sorry sir but it feels like that's the only thing we have been doing for weeks now. Going in dark, not knowing what we will meet." Ward half accused and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Well, it seems like this is the reason as to why I was send here then." I simply said and I pulled out my phone.

"I'll see you all once we are in Norway." I then added as I turned around to walk out from the command room. I kept my eyes on the screen and I let my feet take me up to the cockpit and I sat down in the copilot seat. About a minute later the door opened once more, I simply smiled and pushed the button to deactivate the mask, already knowing that it was May.

"Hiding in here again?" She commented as she sat down in the pilot seat. I just smiled at it all. "Well, this is the only place I can work in peace and not to worry over the mask." I explained and shrugs a little.

"Besides, in about two weeks or so I will take my flying license so I need all the training I can get." I then added and my smile grow bigger when I could fell May's eyes on me.

"You're taking flying lessons?" She askedd me while I simply nodded my head. "Clint and Natasha have been teaching me. It took them a while to agree at first. They thought flying was not the third thing I needed to learn, but when I cracked Tony's system in less than an hour they changed their mind." I told her and I was smiling big, at the old memory of how grumpy Tony had been and the laughter coming from Clint and Natasha.

From the corner of my eye I could see May opening her mouth to say something, but before she was able to there was a knock on the door. I swiftly pushed the button to activate the mask and once it was on, May turned her head around towards the door.

"Enter." She called out and Coulson opened the door. Once he saw me sitting in there he froze up a bit, but simply shock it off again. "So, you're in here too Johnson." He said with a nod of his head. "I love the solitude that comes from the view. The silence in here is just what I need to be able to work to." I answered him, simply with a wave of my hand that was holding my phone.

Coulson simply nodded his head as an answer, before he turned to look at May, who had turned her head so she could look outside once more. "How long before we get there?" He asked her. "We will be landing in an hour." May simply answered him before she flips one of the switches. "Good, I will be taking Simmons and Ward down to the sight. You two and Fitz will stay here." Coulson ordered and I could feel he was looking at me once more.

"I want as much information you can find on who we could be dealing with." He then added and I rolled by eyes. "Understood Agent Coulson." I answered him but his eyes never left me and I turned my head towards him once more.

"Is there something else, Agent Coulson?" I asked him, I could see him swallow a little at that. "Well, yes." He started to say before he took a deep breath. "Victoria Hand?" He then added and I started to laugh at it all.

"Well, I think Vic gets a kick out of pushing me to my limits from time to time." I answered him with a shrug. "She can be very annoying to deal with during missions but once she's of the clock, something that is rare in this line of work. She is just an amazing woman. However, if you tell her I said that I will make what Hulk did to Loki look like a child's play." I then added and my voice grow darker towards the end.

I could see how Coulson swallowed a little before he nodded his head. "Right, then I will just..." He somehow managed to get out, all of sudden being nervous. He took one last deep breath before he turned around and left the cockpit in high speed.

Once the door was closed behind him both May and I started to laugh a little and I deactivated the mask once more. "Well, how about you get back to work. I will not walk into another blind operation." May told me and I smiled, looking back down to my phone. "Ay ay, captain." I joked but I could see a small smile coming from the older agent.

 


	12. Asgardian Symbols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_~Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 Episode 8. The Well~_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I was standing in front of the table in the common room, my hands moving swiftly over the screen as I was working. Since it was just me and May on the floor, Fitz down in the Lab and Simmons, Ward and Coulson were out in the field I had taken of the mask.

It was feeling a bit odd to have it off in the middle of the BUS, however May was standing in the door opening. Keeping one eye on what I was doing and one eye on the stairs, in case Fitz where to walk up.

We could hear everything the rest of the team was saying through the coms, I was only half listening to it all. I had to try to find anything, anything at all. But it was hard, National Parks didn't really have any security cameras that one could hack into if needed.

Having one of the screens monitoring the news was just what I needed. Not long after we had land, came the news. That really was of use. "Anything that might help us to find these people or where they might be hiding?" I could hear Coulson asking.

"Sir, doesn't look like they are hiding." I told them over the com system and I could feel May walking up beside me. "Sending to your devices now." I then added as I was working over the screen.

"... Raiding has left 20 injured, 3 in critical condition. Reports indicate that the group, of about a dozen was led by this man and woman, and though their motive was unclear, their message was hauntingly spelled out in the streets of Oslo." A woman was reporting and on the different screens, the agents could see the destruction that had happened, and the message that had been left burning on the streets.

"We are Gods." I read out loud when I saw it. "Well, I guess we know who they think they are." I could hear Coulson say over the com system. "Johnson, find out who they are. We are coming back to the bus." Coulson then added and I looked quickly towards May. "Copy that." I answered him before I got back to work, this time it was much easier to find out who these two people are.

"What do you think, suit up or not?" I asked May as I was working, feeling her eyes on me once more. "I have a feeling Philip Coulson wants to keep me on this plane for some reason." I then added, knowing May would not answer me anyway. "He will come around, you are a wild card at the moment. Just as you where the last time and neither he or the others was so happy over that outcome." May answered and I could not help but to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well. At least you know why, I'm still surprised that you read to the end of the letter." I told her and I turn my head towards her and I could see a ghost of a smile at that. "Seems like you have a hit." She then said, nodding towards the big screen. With a small shake of my head I turned back to look at the screen. "Well, I'm taking this with me down stairs then. The rest of the team is just a few minutes out anyway." I told her before I activated the mask once more.

As I walked down the stairs to head towards the lab, the black SUV drove up the ramp. The door opened and Coulson looked towards me. "Found anything?" He asked and I nod my head. "I have put all of it down to the system in the lab." I answered pointing towards the doors behind me.

"Ward, Simmons you will follow with Johnson. I need to make a phone call." Coulson ordered as he looked back at Ward and Simmons. "May can give you a quick update on what I found." I told Coulson before I turned around and walked into the lab.

Fitz looked up as I entered, and I could hear both Ward and Simmons were following me. I walked right up to the hollow table and started to work, two pictures with names showed names. "Jakob Nystrom, 30. Girlfriend, Petra Larsen. Leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group. And their numbers are growing, thanks to what happened in Greenwich and thanks to the internet." I explained, my back towards them.

"Norse Paganist?" I could hear Simmons asks behind me and I turned around to face them. "Obsessed with anything derived from Norse mythology... Stories of Asgard. And now a weapon." I told her and I nodded my head towards the 3-D model that was laying in front of us all.

"The scan only accounted for one side. Too much damage to the tree for complete repro." Fitz started to explain as he lifted up the 3-D model. "But see here... It's clearly broken on both ends." Simmons added in and she pointed at the ends of the 3-D model.

"So, there are more pieces?" Ward asked as he leaned towards the table. My eyes were resting on the 3-D model, in a try to figure out the symbols. "Yeah. Two at least." I could hear Fitz stating the obvious. "Which means Sid and Nancy may be looking for a complete set." Ward simply said, ignoring Fitz little comment.

"And the markings?" He then asked, just as the lab doors opened, Coulson and May walking in to join them. "The Asgardian symbolism. Hard to translate with our limited knowledge." Coulson explained as he walked towards us all.

"Maybe you should give your friend God of thunder a shout." I commented as I looked towards him and May. "I already did. Director Fury told me he's off the grid. And if he has a cellphone, we don't have the number." Coulson comment. " _Yeah, I know."_ I whispered in Mandarin and I could feel May giving me a look.

The rest of the team gave me an odd look but I simply shrug at it. "Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations are on the trail of Nystrom and his followers. We're charged with identifying the object and find any other pieces before they do." Coulson added and my eyes were on the 3-D model once more.

"They seem to have some advantage. They found this thing in 150 square kilometers of Norwegian forest." Ward points out. "What if it calls to them." I whispered, not really meaning for the words to get out of my mouth but the room grow quiet and all eyes were on me.

"Called to them." I could hear May repeat, making me look away from the 3-D model. "I mean, we know it's Asgardian, so the rules are a little bendy." I answered the unasked question that was hanging in the air. "Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the dark ages, talking about magic and fairy tales." Simmons commented but my eyes were on the 3-D model again.

"It happens." My voice low once more, and I'm sure May was the only one that heard. Since she was the only one looking at me. But my mind was already far off, memories from the lab three months playing in my head. The chamber, the Diviner, the crystal inside. Deep down I could feel how it had been calling me but I had managed to stand my ground, not that it had helped.

However, I was pulled out from my own mind when there was suddenly a hand on my shoulder and I jumped to the side, turning around as I did. May was standing beside me, a hint could be seen in her eyes. "Come on, you go up the cockpit and sit down, I will be up with some tea. We need to head for Spain, Coulson thinks he knows someone there that might be able to help us." May's voice was low as she was talking to me and I nod my head.

I looked around myself only to realize everyone else had returned to work once more. I took a deep breath and started to head out from the lab and up to the cockpit. "This is going to be a long day." I told myself in a low voice as I was walking.

 

 


	13. A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_~Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1 Episode 8. The Well.~_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"How you are doing, Agent Ward?" Coulson asked over the intercom system. "Wishing I was shorter. Nothing yet. All my readings are normal." Ward reply came in, a second after that while I was half spinning around on the spot where I was.

It had turned out that the Professor that Coulson knew had more information that we could of have hoped. But there was one thing the good Professor had forgotten to mention, when he gave us some good spots to look for the next staff piece. A spot that was right here in Seville. So here I was, down in the old El Divino Niño looking for Asgardian weapon.

"What about you, Johnson? Any luck?" Coulson asked, I was looking down at the tablet I was holding, trying to figure out where to go next. "I'm happy Agent Ward volunteered to take the super-creepy hallway, instead of the slightly less-creepy dungeon-room place." I commented but the silence told me that was not the answer they wanted.

"I got nothing. Sorry." I added with an eye roll to myself and I started to walk once more. "Ward, your spectrograph is reading something near you." Fitz suddenly said and I could not help but to freeze up. "I don't see anything." Ward reported, but I had already started to head back.

"Well, it's right in front of you. Oh wait." Fitz continued, it was easy to hear that he was unsure. "No. Uh, okay, hold on. It's moving. Northwest." Fitz then added. "Visual contact." Ward called out which made me speed up. I knew I should have followed my guts about all of this.

"Ran into someone unexpected com..." I could hear Ward report back but he stopped mid-sentence. We could hear him letting out gasp and a second later it become quite from his line. "His device just went down." Fitz stated the obvious once more and I was running now. "Johnson, can you get..." Coulson started to ask.

"Already on it!" I interrupted him, my hand moving towards the side to deactivate the mask. It was too hard to see anything in that thing. A few more steps and I came to a quick stop. An older man was standing in front of me, his eyes grow big out of fear.

"No, no it can't be!" The man said and he backs. "You are all supposed to be dead." He then added and my eyes narrowed. "What are you..." I started to ask, but when Ward let out a growl a few feet away from us, the Professor took the opportunity to escape.

I started to curse to myself in Russian as I starts to run towards Ward once more. My hand had activated the mask out of reflex once more. I find the specialist on the floor, his eyes where big and he was breathing hard. Anger was shining from his eyes when he looked up at me. "Calm down agent Ward." I said in a low and calm voice, holding up my arms to show him I meant no harm.

"The staff... He has it." Ward managed to get out between his heavy breathing. "Something's wrong with Ward. The staff's gone. Someone took it." I reported back to Coulson and Fitz before I shoot out a small pulse that would be enough to knock out Ward.

With a deep breath, I walk over to him, grabbing hold off his arms and pulling him up. "How much can one single person weigh?" I commented with a heavy sigh as I started to walk towards the exit. Almost 10 minutes later we reached the SUV and my breathing was uneven.

"Reminder to myself, need to do more weight lifting." I told myself once I had managed to push Ward in to the SUV and closed the door behind him. With another deep breath, I walked around the car and jumped in, the faster I could get back to BUS the faster I could drop of Ward to FitzSimmons. But once I reached the BUS I could see the trouble that had already happened.

May was standing in front of the lab doors, FitzSimmons standing behind them looking a worried. Coulson was standing face to face with Professor Elliot Randolph who was, more or less screaming towards Coulson. I parked the car outside of the ramp and jumped out, freezing up where I had landed when I heard what was being said.

"I'm not staying in a flying prison with a monster like that on board." Randolph pointed out and I turned my head a little to the side to look at him. "There are no monsters on this plane." Coulson commented, something that made Randolph laugh a little and he scratched his head a little. "Oh, how wrong you are Agent Coulson. You are holding a monster like that on a plane, you guys might have a death wish but I don't." Determination clear in his voice as he started to back away from Coulson.

However, he did not get far as he backed right into me, jumping a bit and turning around. I simply put my head to the side and Randolph started to back away from me once more. "Stay away from me." He warned in low voice. "I would recommend you stop acting like a scared child and just get on this plane." I told him in a low voice as I started to walk towards him. "You have no idea of what you are talking about." I then hissed out as I stepped up beside him, keeping my eyes on a single spot right in front of me.

"Did it hurt, the change? Or do the decedents of Kree feel anything?" Randolph then asked and I froze up. However, a second later Randolph was laying on the floor and I was being hold back by May. "You don't know anything about me." I growled out as I let May push me towards the stairs. "Ward is in the SUV, out cold." I told May in a low voice before I started to walk up the stairs, heading for the bunk.

Once in the safety of my bunk I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I could feel how everything was shaking around me and for every deep breath I took I pulled the waves into me, feeling how the bones in my arms started to snap. Letting out a hiss of pain I took the few steps towards the bed and I sat down, my eyes landing on blue bruises that was now covering my arms.

"God dam it." I said to myself and leaned my head back, this was going to be hard to explain to the others. I reached out for the cell phone that I had hidden under the pillow and I unlocked it, smiling a little at the silly picture of myself, Natasha and Clint. But my smile was soon gone when I started to look for a number in the contacts. My hands were shaking once I found the name and I tried to take a few deep breaths. I was about to hit the call button but stopped in the last second.

"No. Not now, I can do this." I told myself and locked the cell phone once more, returning it back to its hiding spot once more. I leaned my head back towards the wall and closed my eyes. Some sleep could maybe be good about now. It didn't seem like we would be up in the air for a little while longer anyway, so I let myself fall to the side on the bed. In just a few seconds I had fallen asleep, after 9 sleepless nights.


	14. Beserker Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_~Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 Episode 8. The Well~_

_May POV_

My eyes were following the former Haktevist as she was walking up the stairs, once she was out of eyesight I turned around to see Coulson helping Randolph up on his feet's once more. My eyes were narrowed as I looked at him and I started to walk over towards them. "One more word out of you about her and I will drop you out of the air lock when we are up in the sky." I warned in a low voice as I walked past them and towards the SUV.

I opened the door to meet with a Grant Ward that was slowly starting to wake up once more. "About time." I simply said and stepped away from the door so that he could get out. "W... What happened?" He asks as he managed to get out of the car, he let his eyes wander around himself and once they landed on Randolph I could see that his memories were returning. "Johnson had to put you out to be able to get you here." I told him, seeing that Coulson was leading Randolph up the stairs.

"Go to the lab, let FitzSimmons look you over." I then told him but when I saw that he was about to protest I narrowed my eyes. "That was not a suggestion Ward, it was an order." I then added before I walked around the SUV and jumped in, someone had to park the SUV and we were going to need more than one on this mission.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

There was a knock on the cockpit door and I turned my head around just as the door opened. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I turned my head back towards the window once more, but I could hear the door closing and Daisy sat down in the seat beside me. When I didn’t got an answered I looked over at her only to see that her eyes was glued to the window. "Daisy?" I asked once more and I could see that she was taking a deep breath before she deactivated the mask.

"I'm alright May." She just said, never taking her eyes away from the window. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, turning my own eyes back to the window and I could feel that Daisy was now looking at me. "You, talking?" She asked and I could hear that she was surprised, I just shrug at it. A silence was hanging in the room for a few seconds before Daisy started to laugh. "How the time has changed." She then said and from the corner of my eye I could see that she was starting to relax.

"Well, a lot of things can happen within 6 months." I explained and Daisy gave a small snort to that. "You don't say." She then added, taking a deep breath. "He is not the first one to react the way he did. But he is the first one to have fully called me a monster." She then started to explain and she makes a small laugh. "You should have seen the first time I meet Thor. I'm quite happy he is more curious about things and don't judge at first sight." Daisy then added and I turned my head so that I could look at her.

"Thor?" I asked and I regret my question when I could see the grin on Daisy's face. "Yes, Thor. Apparently, I have this alien DNA or something like that in me, from an old race call Kree. They were here on earth a very long time, they used humans as test subjects to make the perfect weapons in a war. But the humans, or Inhumans as we are called, were too strong for them to handle so the closed down the experiment. They thought they had hidden the Diviner's well, but apparently not well enough since my so-called father had managed to find one." Daisy explained, her eyes closing halfway through the explanation.

"We are keeping this between the two of us, for now." I told her and Daisy nods her head, smiling a little. "You should suit up, we are getting close to the last piece of the staff." I then added and Daisy nodded her head and stood up once more. "Let's put an end to this." She said and activated her mask once more before walking out from the cockpit.

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I was keeping close to May from the moment she had walked down to the cargo hold to here. Not trusting myself to be too close enough to Randolph without having anyone that could easily jump in to stop me. But the moment we had entered the church I was feeling uneasy, something was wrong but I could not fully put my finger on what it was. I let my eyes scan the room, half blocking out what the others was saying. But when we started to walk up the stairs to where the last piece should be, I could feel there was someone else moving around up there.

"It's quiet." I could hear May saying beside me and I stopped walking. "Why do you think I trusted them with my secret? They take a vow of silence." Randolph explained as he opened the old wooden box only to find it empty. "But when you get them talking..." A man voice was saying and Jakob was walking out from his hiding place, holding up the last piece of the staff. "They squeal." He then adds with an evil grin before he puts the staff right in to Randolph's chest.

"If you want to defeat a God, you must become one." Jakob explained to the men that were walking up behind him and he hold up the second piece of the staff. I could see that Ward was taking a step forwards to take the staff, but I was faster than him. With a swift movement, I had pulled out the staff from Randolph's chest, the rush of anger and powers was running through my body but I simply took a deep breath and stood up tall. Memories from my time down in the lab was flashing by however, I simply pushed it all to the back of my mind.

I could see Jakob was getting ready to strike, but I was faster. Taking a few fast steps towards him. Taking both him and me over the railing and down to the first floor once more. Jakob was the one that was first up on his feet and before I could get up he took hold of my jacket, lift me up in the air before he throwed me in to the ground once more.    

I let out a small hiss of pain and tried to get up once more. I could feel Jakob moving towards me and I took a deep breath putting my free hand on the floor, sending out a small earthquake towards him making him fall. I was quickly on my feet but so was Jakob, with a firm grip around the staff I took a deep breath and run towards Jakob.

Jakob was trying to hit me with his staff but I swiftly duck down. Crunching down a bit, putting my right side towards Jakob before I pushed myself up once more. Hitting Jakob right in the chest and adding a bit of my powers into the hit I sent Jakob flying hard into the wall.

"Johnson!" Ward calls out from behind me but I didn't move. "Drop the staff, this is not for you." Ward then adds but my grip just got firmer, my knuckles started to become white in the process. "Agent Ward!" May then calls out and this time I turned my head to the side. "Get. Away. From. Me." I told her through my teeth and then looked behind her to see Jakob's followers coming towards us. I bow down taking hold of the second part of the staff.

May grabbed hold of Ward and pulled him away as I got ready for the fight. Taking a few deep breaths , trying to remember my training with Natasha. But instead of remembering my time in the Avengers Tower, the lab came back in a full force.

- **"Now, now Daisy. That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Cal said as he was standing right over me, smiling with that creepy smile of his. "There is no need to get away from here." He then added and bow down, taking hold of my chin and force me to look at him.**

**"You are after all where you belong, you are home now Daisy." Smiling bigger than ever and I tried to get out of his grip. I had tried to make a run for it again when the guards were giving me some food. But it had been a failed escape plan once more, leaving me more broken and bloody then the other times.**

**"Take her to the room, maybe another round will make her learn there is no chance of her coming out." Cal ordered the guards that were holding me down. "You see Daisy, I'm not going to lose you again. Not when I have finally found you again."-**

I dropped to the floor, losing the grip of the staff and it landed right beside me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down my racing heart. As I lift my head up a bit I saw both Ward and May standing right in front of me, Ward was looking at me out of surprise and in May's eyes I could see worry.

I moved my head to the side, seeing the men laying on the floor. Either out cold or dead and I simply turned my head away from the sight. I had no memory of the fight, the only thing I remember was Cal's smile. I lowered my head to take a few deep breaths once more.

But before either of us were able to react, the door slammed open and I turned my head to the side, only to see Petra walk in. She stopped dead when she saw the body of Jakob laying in front of her and she turned to look at us. I took one last deep breath and started to move my hands towards the staff parts but stopped when I feel a hand over mine.

"This time, let me help you." May whispers and I lift my head up to look at her. I just shake my head as an answer before I took hold of both the staff parts and stood up slowly. I turned around, holding my chin up high and took the stand Natasha had shown me.

Petra let out a scream before she ran towards me in full speed. I hold my stand an as she was about to strike me with the staff I swiftly blocks the attack and turn it upwards. I then hit her hard over the hand she was holding the staff in with my other. When she lost the grip, I made a small spin before I kicked her away from me.

Once I had taken my stand once more, I could feel how the staff parts was vibrating in my hands. However, before I could start to get control over what I had thought was my powers doing the last piece of the staff flied up towards me, connecting itself to the two parts I was holding on to.

With the whole staff in my hand I made a small spin with it before taking a better stand for the full weapon. I could see that Petra was slowly raising up from the floor once more. "I am not afraid of you." She spitted out and I could not help but to smile a little.

"You should be." My voice was low and filled with anger, it almost sound like I was growling. Petra started to run towards me once more but with one swiftly turn of the staff I sent her flying through the room, now leaving her out could on the floor.

I dropped the staff after that and took a step back. A hand on my shoulder made me jump and I turned around, getting ready to fight once more. However, I calmed down the second I saw it was May. She gave me a nod and I nod back before I started to look around myself. My eyes landed on Randolph and I could see the shock in his eyes. However, he soon smiled and even nodded his head.

"Maybe there is exceptions." I could hear him say and I just shook my head. "Well, years of human evolution." I simply said before I fall on the floor, letting the darkness take over my body. 

 


	15. The license

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

My whole body was screaming in protest as I tried to sit up. With a deep breath, I pushed my body up and turned around a little on the bed, my feet landing on the cold floor of my bunk. I slowly opened my eyes and let them land on the door right in front of me.

It has been a few days since the Beserker Staff incident and since then I had more or less, been sleeping off the effect. Not that anyone on the team had been complaining, it had been a few weird days. Not to mention the team was still trying to get use to have me around here.

I had not really made it easy for anyone of them, I knew I could just have come clean the second I put my foot on the BUS. However, that was not me, not anymore and it was clear that they still weren’t over my betrayal. They may not say it out loud but the way they are all acting and the glances of distrust were a clear sign.

A small signal from my right pulled me out from my own mind and I looked down at the phone beside me. I reached for it and smiled seeing the heads-up warning from Natasha. I started to raise up from the bed, looking for some good clothes to wear and could not help but to smile even bigger as I almost heard Peppers comment on the mess I had in my bunk.

Once change and put what else I could need in a bag I put on the mask before I walked out from the bunk. Once outside I could see the rest of the team sitting in the common room eating. I quickly put down my bag at my door before I headed towards the others.

"Good morning." I greeted with a nod of my head to the team before I opened the lower part of my mask, taking hold of May's cup and took a sip of her tea. The older woman was shooting daggers with her eyes at me but I just smiled.

"Good morning Johnson, you are up earlier than normal." Coulson greeted, him smiling a little over the fact that May was trying to get her tea back. She trying to look angry but a ghost of a smile was making it hard to be afraid of her. "Yes well, I was woken up." I answered Coulson as I sat down beside May, handing over her cup once more.

"Someone was able to wake you up?" May commented before she took a sip of her tea and let out a deep sigh of pleasure. But when her phone signals an incoming message she narrows her eyes. I simply leaned back in the couch, listening to the small bickering between Ward, Simmons and Fitz.

"Really?" May then asks and I could feel her eyes on me. "What?" I asked as I looked over at her, quite happy the mask was hiding half of my face since I had a feeling my eyes were going to give me away. Before May could comment on anything else we all could feel how the BUS was shaking a bit.

"What just happened?" Fitz asked and I stood up. "Well, I will call you later Mels." I told May before I quickly moves towards my door to get the bag. "Don't call me that." May growled back and I just laughed. "To late." I called back as I was heading for the stairs.

"Tell him that if he has left a single scratch mark on my plane I will haunt him down and kill him!" May called after me and I started to laugh even harder. "Yeah, yeah. I will tell him you said hi!" I called back before I ran up the stairs and headed for the docking door.

I opened it up and was meet with a smiling Natasha. "Hello there." She says and I deactivate the mask. "Hi, hugs later. Clint get us up in the air. And if you scratch the BUS, Melinda will kill you." I told Clint who just waves his hands from the pilot seat.

Natasha closes the hangar door behind me before we walked off to sit down as Clint started to take us up into the air. "So, how are you D?" Natasha asked me once we were up in the air and I leaned my head back. "Well, who really knows at moments like this." I answered her and smiled as I could feel both her and Clint's eyes on me.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, her voice hard. "We had a run in with an old Asgardian warrior, a Beserker to be correct. He had broken his weapon in to three parts and hidden them away across the world, or rather Europe. He realised what I was when he saw me and he said some pretty nasty things. Then I took it upon myself to hold this weapon. A staff that gives you strength and uncontrollable anger." I told them, closing my eyes as I was.

"Not to mention the staff pulled out one of the worst memories." I then added as I open up my eyes once more. "The Lab? Cal?" Clint asked me and I nod my head. "I have been sleeping of the effect for a few days now." I told them and Natasha put an arm around my shoulders. "Well, Fury have given you three days of freedom. Let's do what we all do best." She told me with a smile.

"Torment Tony?" I asked with a grin making both Natasha and Clint laugh. "Yeah, sure thing. Now get up here and show me what you got. In two hours, it's time for you to fly up so." Clint called back and I rose from the chair I was sitting in and headed for the co-pilot seat and sat down. Clint let me take over and I could feel a smile grow big. I had not been flying since I left the tower and feeling of being in full control was something I had missed, more then I would dare to admit.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

2 hours later I find myself walking down the corridor in a small S.H.I.E.L.D. base looking for the break room, knowing that would be the place where Natasha and Clint would be hiding. As I was coming closer towards the break room a smile broke out as I could hear both Natasha and Clint talking, or rather scaring the new recruits that were in the room. "You guys wouldn't happen to be scaring the rookies now are you?" I asked as I entered the room and both Natasha and Clint turned around to look at me, smiling big.

"Why would you think something like that?" Clint answered me back only to earn an eye roll from me as I walked over to them. "Because I know you two, beside it's your favourite hobby." I told him simply, standing beside the table they were sitting at. "How did it go?" Natasha asked, trying to change the subject since they both knew they could not win this round. 

"See for yourself." I told her as I handed over the paper I had been holding on to. Natasha took it and Clint leaned over to her so that he could read it to. The two of them started to smile at the same time, looking back towards me. "Well then, let's get out of here. There's a party waiting for you back at the tower." Clint said and the two of them stood up. "Please tell me that Pepper have been over looking everything." I asked, knowing far too well how a Stark party without grown up supervise could end.

"Oh, don't worry, everything is under control." Clint answered, waving his hand a little before he putted it around my shoulder. "You know, that doesn't make me feel better about this party." I commented and he just laughed it off, pushing me out from the break room and back down to the hangar once more. Natasha was just shaking her head as she was following us, but there was a smile on her face.

 


	16. Visit from Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I was smiling big as the Avengers tower was growing closer and closer in front of me, and I let out a small sigh. "Home sweet home." I whispered. "That's the first time I have heard you call the tower home." Clint commented beside me, I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I didn't realize it was home until now. You should know that feeling." I told him as I turned my head to look at him. Clint just nodded his head as an answer. "Well, we are getting close. Do you want to be the one to tell them we are back?" He then asked me and I smiled big.

"That would be my pleasure." I told him and started to call the tower. "Avengers Tower, this is Big Bird requesting landing." I said into the headset. "Big Bird this is Avengers Tower, you have clearance to land." Tony answered back. "Copy that." I told him and closed the line as I started the process to land the plane. Once landed both Natasha and Clint waited for me to open the hangar port. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" I asked, but the only answer I got was the two of them smiling big.

Rolling my eyes, I opened  the hangar port and walked out, only to be attacked by a hugging Tony. "Welcome back kid!" He called out and I was frozen where I stood, looking at him out of surprise. Behind Tony I could see Steve, Bruce and Pepper, all three of them shaking their heads. "Hello to you too Tony. Now would you get off me!" I told him, and when he did not let go I pushed him away. Ignoring the hurt look, he was giving me I walked over to Pepper to give her a hug.

"What's up with him?" I asked in a low voice and Pepper laughed quietly. "He is sad that he was not allowed to go with Clint and Natasha to pick you up." She answered me and I just shook my head before I let go of her. "Captain." I then said standing tall in front of Steve, who nodded his head. "Johnson." He answered before he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you again." He then told me and I laughed a little. "Good to see you too." I answered, hugging him back with all the force I had. Turning my head to the side I smiled towards Bruce. "Bruce, how are you?" I asked once I let go off Steve.

"I'm good, and you? I'm not sure you look fully rested or not." Bruce answered and I made a small face. "A bit of both I guess." I told him, not lying but not also telling the full truth. "So, I was told there was going to be a party?" I asked before Bruce could ask more questions, turning around to look at Tony who was now smiling big. "Oh, there is! But not for a few more hours. Apparently, it's too early to start a party at this time of day." He said and he sent a small glare towards Pepper who just narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then, so what do we do until the party starts then?" I asked the group. "Well, there is a surprise waiting for you down in the common room. "Natasha said and I turned around to look at her. "Well then, show me what this surprise is then." I told the team, seeing the smiles they were all having.

Once we were all in the elevator I leaned towards the wall, crossing my arms. "Anyone going to give me a hint on what this surprise is?" I asked but all of them just shook their heads. "Well, what do I need you guys for then!" I asked, trying to look angry but I could not stop smiling.

"Oh, don't complain, you are going to like this surprise." Clint assured me and the elevator come to a stop. "For your own safety, I hope you are right about that." I told him as I stepped out from the elevator, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Lady Daisy!" Thor almost yelled out in my ear as he was hugging me.

"Thor, I can't breathe." I choked out and the God of thunder putted me down once more so that I could breath again. "It is good to see you once again Lady Daisy." Thor beamed and I simply rolled my eyes. "Yeah, missed you to big man." I told him before I was about to slap him over his chest. "But, where were you a few days ago when I was indeed off you." I then added but before I could slap him he catches my hand.

He was looking down at my hands and I could see how he narrowed his eyes. "You have been holding a Beserker Staff." He pointed out before he looked into my eyes. "Yeah, I also meet with Beserker warrior too." I told him and I could feel the others right behind me.

"How about we all sit down for this one." Natasha said as she walked past me, heading for the couch. The rest of us joined her and once everyone was sitting down. "So, what have been going on?" Pepper asked, the one that was brave enough to ask the question everyone wanted an answer for.

"We where sent of to Norway to investigate a possible 0-8-4. Turned out to be part of an Asgardian Staff, a Beserker Staff to be right." I started to tell them and it almost felt like it was my first week in the tower, when I had told them all about my past. "The last thing I remember was everything going black and I woke up in my bed in the BUS after that." I finished of the story and the room grow quiet.

"So, there is an Asgardian here on Middle earth?" Thor asked after a few minutes. "Yes, works as a History Professor. Quite fitting if you ask me." I answered him, the silence taking place once more. "The lab." Bruce asked after a few minutes and I nodded my head. "Mostly memories that contains Cal." I answered and let silence fall for a third time.

"He called you a monster and no one even tried to help you?" Natasha then asked, one could hear she was trying to stay calm as she asked the question. "To his defense, he hasn't meet someone like me in a very long time. Humans have evolved quite a lot since then." I answered Natasha. "Besides, the others in the team don’t really know who I am so they tend to stay away from me and May. Well May knows better than to interfere in a situation like that, as long as it doesn't go out of hand that is." I then added.

"How about we get something to eat?" Pepper asked after a while, feeling it was time to change the subject. "That sounds like a marvelous idea Pep." I told her smiling big, I had not yet managed get something in to my system.

 


	17. Truth or Dare Avengers style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

A smiled had managed to slip past my defense system later that evening. The lunch had been a quiet one, every single one of us was in our own minds. But once the guest that Tony had invited showed up the tower was buzzing with life. 

"Well, if it isn't the girl of the hour." A female voice said behind me what make me turn around, grinning as I was looking at Maria. "Well, if it isn't my undercover SO." I answered, taking the beer that she was holding out. "How did they take that?" Maria asked as she took a sip of her own beer.

"AC had a hard time believing it at first, but I think he has come to terms with it. That's what it felt like at the moment at least." I answered her. "And the rest of the team?" Maria then asked and the two of us started to walk around a bit. "Well, I mostly keep to myself or to May so, I don't really know what they think. Or well, I think Ward has a hard time deciding on if he should really dislike me or like me." I answered, a chill was going through my body as I remember the look in his eyes when he had looked at me after my sparing with May.

"No fair! How did you get her to drink!" A voice soon called out from behind us. I just rolled my eyes and I could hear Maria laugh a little. I turned around, crossing my arms to look at Tony. "Because you have been trying to get me drunk since I first got here." I answered him simply. "Well, it is a party! Your party to be exactly, light it up for once!" Tony told me and he hold up his own glass.

"No can do, for two reasons. One, is that the team I'm supposed to be with at the moment is still out there and Fury could call any second to send me back, because they are being sent out on a mission." I informed Tony as I took a small sip of my beer. "And the second reason?" Tony asked. "Sooner or later you guys will start a round of drunk truth or dear and I really need more blackmail on you guys." I added with a grin, Tony narrowed his eyes making me laugh.

Turning around, waving a little over my shoulder I walked away from him still laughing. I could hear Maria laughing at Tony as he was mumbling something to himself. "What did you do?" Natasha asked me as she was walking up beside me, a Vodka glass in her hand. "He is trying to get me drunk again." I simply answered with a big smile.

"You mentioned drunk truth or dear and blackmail, didn't you?" She asked with a small laughter and I nod my head. "Well of course I did. What other way is there?" I asked her and Natasha just shook her head, smiling big at it all. "So, how are you hanging up otherwise?" Natasha then asked, taking a sip of her Vodka and I roll my eyes.

"I am having a good time here Tash, don't ruined it for me." I told her, my smile was gone and the grip I had around the beer bottle hardened. "I'm going to see if Pepper needs help with anything." I then added, walking away from Natasha in a search for second red head in this group.

_2 hours later:_

The guest may have left a little while ago, but the party was still going on. Or as much as a party with only 10 people would be. I found myself sitting between Maria and Natasha, more or less leaning on the latter as we were all laughing at Tony.

Tony had yet again proposed to play truth or dare once he had a couple of more drinks and as always, no one really backed down. Even if everyone knew very well how these things can end. Clint hand challenge Tony to dance around in his underwear, making everyone laughed the hardest they had done in a long time.

I had managed to pull out my phone and was filming it all, this was perfect for blackmail and there was no way May would believe any of this if she didn't see it with her own eyes. "Okay, okay. Sit down will you Tony." Pepper soon said as she tried to pull down the drunk millionaire beside her. In fact, the only one that was not drunk that night was me and Steve.

But to Steve's defense he could not get drunk anymore, something I guessed he was quite happy over. "Okay, who's next?" Tony askdc once he had sat down beside Pepper, not even giving the thought on putting on his clothes once more.

"Daisy's turn!" Clint calls out and I sent an angry look towards the archer who just smiled big. "Alright Daisy. Truth or dare?" He asked, suddenly looking very serious. "Truth." I said, rolling my eyes a little. Knowing how drunk they were they would not remember much of what I was saying. The only one I had to worry about was Steve and him I could take care off.

"Tell me, who is on that team Fury sent you of to?" Tony asked with a grin and I regret my decision. "I'm sorry, but that's classified." I told them, hopping that they would just let it go but knowing them far too well to know they wouldn’t. "Nice try Daisy, but it's not." Maria said beside me.

"Fine." I said, giving up. So much for the surprise plan I had in store for this group. "So, we have Melinda May but you already know about her." I started off. "No." A male voice said and I turned my head a little to the side. "Rhodes... What are you still doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Tony wouldn't let me leave so here I am. Now how's Melinda May?" He told me and I just rolled my eyes. "May is one of the specialist on the BUS, she is also the one that fly's it." I told him and he nods his head. "Then we have Agent Grant Ward, specialist and quite a pain in the ass from time to time. Sometimes it feels like he is a robot and not human." I then added.

"Then there's the science twins, FitzSimmons. Fitz is an engineering and a rocket scientist. Simmons on the other hand is a biochemist. They work as if they have been partners for years, finishing each other's sentence and so on." I told them and I could not help but to smile a little about that.

"And last but not least we have the leader of the group. The biggest daddy type I have ever come across, he really does have the jokes to be one to." I told them before I took a deep breath. "Phil Coulson." I then added and got ready for the impact. However, the only thing that happened was Natasha, Clint and Tony laughing the hardest I had ever seen them do. Pepper, Bruce, Thor and Rhodes were laughing lightly and Maria did whatever she could not to laugh.

Steve on the other hand was looking at me with narrowed eyes, making the point clear that the others were in fact drunk enough to not remember any of this. "That must be the first time I have heard anyone say that about him. I really need to remember that for the next time I see him." Tony says between the deep breath he was taking, trying to stop laughing. "Well, she does have a point. He really is a daddy type of person." Clint then said, just to back up my story.

I just rolled my eyes at them and took a deep breath. "Alright then Clint. Since you were so fast to nominate me it's now your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked, ignoring Steve's eyes and tried to chance the talk as fast as I could to something else. Clint just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Dare, what do you take me for?" He asked and I smiled big. "It's the rules, but I didn't expect anything else." I told him and acted as if I was thinking out a good dare. "You always say that you can take out Natasha with one arm behind your back." I started to say and I could see that Clint smile grow smaller. "Care to put your action to where your mouth is?" I then added.

Clint swallowed a little and I almost thought he was going to back out of it, however when his smile started to grow once more I knew I had managed to put what I just had said out of their system. "You're on!" He called out as he jumped up to his feet. Natasha was moving a little at my side and I moved away so that she could stand up to. "To the gym!" Tony called out, he had somehow managed to stand up without needing help.

As the drunk Avenger's group alongside Pepper, Maria and Rhodes started to walk towards the elevator I rose up slowly from the floor, already knowing that Steve wanted to talk. "Yes, he is alive. He was dead for 8 seconds, he was sent off to Tahiti for some healing time. Once he got back he got the plane and created the team. But he, along side Maria and Melinda was ordered by Fury not to tell you guys that he is alive." I told him before he was able to ask. "Fury never gave me that order but I wanted your reunion to be a little special." I then added.

"But know this Steve, if the others don't remember what I have told them tonight you will not remind them!" I warned him before I entered the elevator to head down. Once the elevator had stopped and I walked out I just froze up and before I knew it I was on the floor laughing. Clint was being pinned down to the floor with Natasha sitting over him, the others were laughing to. "That went faster than I had expected it to go." I comment and tried to stop laughing. "Jarvis, please tell me you have this recorded." I then asked. "Yes, do you want me to send it over to you miss Johnson?" Jarvis asked and I smiled big. "Yes please." I answered.


	18. The 1412

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

It felt almost like my eyes had grown as big as dinner plates. "For me? Really?" I asked, never taking my eyes of the quinjet. "Yeah, we thought it would be for the best." Natasha said as she was standing beside me.  "If there ever is a mission where we need your help, for everyone's safety it's better if you could get to us yourself instead of us coming to pick you up." Steve said as he hold out the keys.

I turned my head to the side and looked at the keys that Steve was holding out. "How?" I just asked, taking the keys away from Steve. "Tony got it." Natasha answered and I just looked at her. "And does Tony knows he bought it for me?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Natasha answered with a shrug on her shoulders. "We have made sure everything you need is in there. And Fury has made sure the quinjet is just as good, if not even better then a S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjet is." Steve added and I nodded my head. "Thank you, guys for everything. And tell the others that I said thank you once they finally wake up." I said, throwing up the keys into the air before catching them once more.

"Well then, time to head back to May. There is just one thing I'm wondering about." I then added, looking at both Natasha and Steve. "What's her name?" I then asked. "She is 1412." Natasha said and I started to smile. "Of courses, KID." I said with a shake of my head before I entered the quinjet.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

A smile was growing the closer I got to the BUS. It was lunch time and Natasha and Steve had forgotten to add food in to the small fridge that was on this quinjet. But seeing the BUS, knowing all the food that was hidden away in my bunk just made my already growling stomach to growl louder.

Picking up the head phones I quickly tapped in to the BUS cockpit. "S.H.I.E.L.D 616 this is 1412 requesting for landing." I said, hopping that May was in the cockpit. "S.H.I.E.L.D 616 this is 1412 requesting for landing." I repeat when I didn't get an answer.

"May, it's Daisy. Are you there?" I asked after a few seconds of silence but when I didn't get any response on that either I let out a deep sigh. "Alright then, it that's how you want to play it." I commented to myself and put the quinjet in to auto pilot.

Reaching for my bag that I had put in to copilot seat I started to look for the tablet. Once I had found it, it took not long before I was looking at the team that was eating lunch through the security cameras. "Really?" I commented, shaking my head a little.

Taking out the earpiece that belongs to the tablet I activated the communication system on the BUS. "S.H.I.E.L.D 616 this is 1412 requesting landing." I said and I smiled big as I saw the team jump from their seats. "May, could you please hurry up. I'm hungry and there is no food on my quinjet. I really need to have a talk with my team about putting in a fridge but no food." I then added with a deep sigh.

"Daisy?" Was the only respond I got from the group and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's me, can we talk about this once I have landed?" I asked feeling how my energy was running lower and lower. I saw that May stood up from her seat and was now heading for the cockpit, smiling a little I put the tablet away and took control over the quinyet once more.

"You are clear for landing, but if you...." May started to say before I interrupted her. "If I make so much as a small scratch on the BUS I'm dead. Don't worry, I don't want to have any scratches on my plane either so I will be careful." I told her. "Good." Was the only answer I got back and I smiled as I saw her open up the landing hatch.

I carefully landed my quinjet on top of the BUS, once the engine was down I rose up and took my bag. Once I turned around I could not help but to shake my head. "You couldn't stay away huh?" I asked as I saw May looking over the quinjet.

"How did you?" May started to ask but when footsteps was coming towards them I quickly activated the mask. "It was a gift from my team. They thought it would be good if I had my own jet if I would be called to help them in time on sensitive mission." I answered May before I turned to look at the rest of the team as they entered the quinjet.

"Wow." I could hear Fitz saying. "I have never seen anything like this." He then added. "Yeah, apparently it's supposed to be top of the line. Or even better apparently, I wasn’t listening to what I was told." I said as I shrug my shoulders a little. "You didn't listen?" Ward asked and I turned my head towards him.

"I was in quite a chock finding out my team had gotten me my a quinjet out of nowhere, so of course I wasn't listening." I told him simply, eyes now following Fitz as he was going over the plane mumbling to himself. "You even have a clocking device." He soon said as he turned around to look at me.

"I do?" I asked before I smile big. "Perfect." I then added with a mysterious grin. "Don't even think about it." I could hear May telling me and I turned to look at her. Only seeing that she was looking over the control panel. "Oh, come on! It would be perfect!" I told her, keeping my smile.

"And besides, you don't even know what I was planning anyway." I then added, crossing my arms. May turned around and looked at me, lifting one eye brow. "Do I need to remind you that I know two of your teammates personally? I know very well what that are capable of." She told me and the rest of the team that was now looking at her.

"Besides, we have all heard rumours of what another one of your friends can do, and then there's you. I fully know what you are capable to do even before you meet that team." May then added and I lowered my head a little. "And here I thought you were happy that team found me." I said in a low voice.

About a second later I could feel May's hand on my shoulder. "I never said I wasn't happy that they found you, in fact I'm very happy they did. After everything you been through you need this break. Besides, I know that if something were to happen then they will protect you with everything they have." May said, a small smile was showing.

"And if they don't, then they will answer to me." She then added, earning a small laugh from me. But before anyone else could do or say anything my stomach starts to growl once more. "Let's get some food into you." May then said and I nodded my head. "Alright, everyone out from my quinjet and that is now!" I told the rest of the team and pointed towards the hangar doors.

 


	19. What's left unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

**A soft click could be heard, signaling the safety lock on a gun had been released. Feet moving carefully over the floor, making sure that not a single sound was made. The shadow moving closer and closer towards its target, gun pointing towards the same. One finger carefully hugging the trigger, ready to pull it if needed.**

**She had known this mission was going to be troubled the second she had read the mission report. However, she never thought it would go this bad this fast. She knew she should have put up more of a fight not to let her join the mission, but that was too late now. What's done is done and the only thing left was to try to fix to problem.**

_7 hours earlier. The BUS_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Placing two fingers right under my chin to find my pulse, holding up my other arm so that I could see the clock I started to count. It was an early morning and we had spent the night on the ground, something that had not happen a lot.

I had not slept well during the night, waking up 4 am with no way of returning back to sleep. Changing out of the tank top and shorts that I used when I slept in to my training gear I had headed out. One thing I had learned from Steve was that a good run could do both body and mind good.

Moving away my hand from my chin I took a deep breath, but I quickly hold up my hands as I could feel something coming towards me. As my fingers closed around the water bottle I could not help but to smile and I lift my eyes to see May standing a few steps away. "You are up early." She commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, thought a run would do me some good. Haven't had a chance to run for quite some time now since we have been so much up in the air." I told her, taking a sip of the water before I stretched a little. "You know we have a treadmill, right?" May asked with a smile.

"It's not the same." I told her, sounding more like a complain than anything else. May rolled her eyes at the complaint, however she kept the smile. "Have you tried Tai-chi?" She then asked me and I shake my head. "No, but I do yoga and meditation." I told her.

May nods her head a little. "Well then, let's get starting on you learning it. You already have the breathing down thanks to the mediation so let's work on the movements." She told me and I smiled big. "That would do wonders." I answered, walking up to her side and took the same stand that she had.

About an hour later May finish off the training, having to correct me a couple of times but nothing too big. 20 minutes into the training I could feel that Coulson had shown up on the platform above looking down at us. Ward had shown up 15 minutes after that and FitzSimmons about 5 minutes before we finished. Neither of them had said a word during the training, something I was quite happy over.

"Thank you, Melinda." I said to May as I nod my head in greeting. "Now, I really need to have a shower." I then added, May shaking her head. "Well after a run and Tai-chi you really stink so." May told me as I was starting to walk past her, at the comment I hit her shoulder with my own before I headed for the stairs. Nodding towards the rest of the team as I walked past them before heading for my bunk to get what I needed for a long and good shower.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Fully dressed I stepped out from the bathroom just as Coulson walked past the room. "Ah Johnson, good timing. Mission debrief in five." He said as he sees me and I nod my head as a response. "Copy that Boss." I told him, making a salute and Coulson just shook his head as he kept on walking.

With a small laugh, I headed for my bunk to drop off my work out clothing before heading for the command center. As I entered I could feel both Ward and FitzSimmons looking towards me, I however simply ignored them as I walked up to stand right beside May. The moment as I stood beside her she holds out her phone to me and I looked down.

A big smiled spread on my face, hidden by the mask as I saw what she was showing me. "I presume this is your doing." May comment before she took her phone back before the other three could see what it was. "You can't prove anything." I told her, still smiling big as the movie was playing over and over in my mind.

"Oh yeah?" May answered me as she hold up her phone towards me once more to show me the message that had come with the video. Reading it fast before laughing, shaking my head a little. "Okay, okay. It was my doing. But he was the one to accept to challenge so it was his own fault." I told May between the laughs.

"Who is at fault?" Coulson asked as he stepped into the room, looking a bit surprised at me as I was still laughing. "Oh, nothing really. I just challenge one of my teammates to do something he knew he was not going to pull off." I told him, taking a few deep breaths as I tried to calm down.

"Well, I have been wondering a little over this. But who exactly is in your team?" Ward asked, his eyes was narrowed as he was looking at me. I turned my head towards him, my eyes were narrowed to. "I'm sorry Agent Ward. But the information about my team is classified. Only those with the right level and permission are allowed that information. The only one on this BUS that has that is Agent Melinda May, only because she has known two of the members for quite some time." I answered him, crossing my arms and was standing tall.

I could see anger in Wards eyes and I had to fight myself not to take a step back. "If you want to complain you can take it with Fury himself. After all it was his orders so." I then told him before I turned my side towards him, showing him and the others that this talk was over and done. A silence took over after that, no one really dared saying anything at that moment.

After a minute or two Coulson faked a cough and all eyes were on him. "Alright, how about we get started on this mission?" Coulson asked and the rest of us nodded our heads. "Good! I got this from Hill herself." Coulson then added, putting up the mission file on the big screen at the same time as he look at me carefully to see my reaction.

I didn't move a single muscle as he mentioned Maria, but once I saw the mission information I froze up. My eyes grow big and I had a hard time breathing. May who was standing close to me realized the second something was wrong and she turned her head to look at me.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" She asked and I swallowed down the lump that had shown up in my throat. "It can't be... Not now." I managed to get out and all eyes were on me again. "What Johnson?" Coulson asked, his voice was firm leaving no room for argument. "It's a Centipede Lab."

 

 


	20. Whats hidden in protocols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes go Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I could feel how May was going still beside me when she heard what I said. "A Centipede Lab? Are you sure Johnson?" Coulson asked and I slowly nodded my head as an answer. "I'll never forget that logo." I whispered out, swallowing once more.

"I'm calling them." May suddenly says, her voice was dark and no one was prepared for her to speak. As the older agent was about to take out her phone once more I swiftly stopped her movement with taking hold off her arm. "No, you will do no such thing. There has to be a reason as to why Maria send this mission to us and not to my team." I told her before I let go off her arm.

"Besides, I'm the only one that can make that call and get away with it so. However, if I feel that I need them then I will make the call." I then added. May let out a deep sigh, but she nodded her head. From the corner of my eye I could see Ward opening his mouth to say something but I managed to speak up before he did. "No need to ask Agent Ward. Level 8 classified, only the people who was involved directly or indirectly are allowed to know." I told him, my eyes locked on the screen in front of me.

"Did Agent Hill tell you as to why she sent this mission our way? What are we supposed to be doing?" I then asked Coulson, looking over towards him and I could see he looked away from me and May. "The only thing Hill told me was that the lab was sending out some high-level energy spikes. She wants us to head for the lab, find the source and turn it off." Coulson then explained.

"Sounds simply enough." I commented and took a deep breath. I was quite happy it was a simple mission, I did not want to be stuck in a Centipede Lab for longer than I needed. Memories from the time I was in the lab, that my father had taken me to were starting to play up in my mind once more. Closing my eyes and taking yet another deep breath, I forced those memories to the back of my head once more.

"How will we do this?" I could hear May asking beside me and I tried to concentrate on the here and now. "You will make a perimeter search outside of the lab. Johnson, Ward I need you two to sneak into the lab without being seen, something you can do?" Coulson asked and I smiled big. "Does Iron Man have a big love for himself?" I asked Coulson back, getting a small smile as an answer.

"Good, FitzSimmons you two will wait with me until we get an okay that it's safe to get inside." Coulson then continued and the science twins nodded their heads. "Good, get ready for the mission." Coulson finished of the meeting and we all nodded our heads. As I was about to walk out from the command center I was stopped once more.

"Johnson, a word in private?" Coulson requested, turning my head a little to the side to see May I could see her give me a very small nod. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to look at Coulson. "Alright Coulson." I answered him and he nodded his head, signaling to follow after him.

Coulson lead me up to his office and I took a deep breath before I entered, I had not step a single foot in this room since I had returned. Following Coulson with my eyes I saw him walk around his desk to sit down, when he never did I took it as a sign to sit down in front of him.

Once sitting in the chair, I started to brace myself for whatever Coulson was about to throw at me. "A Centipede Lab?" Coulson started this whole thing off with and I could not help but to roll my eyes a little. "As I told Ward earlier, Agent Coulson, it's a level 8 clearance." I told him. "And only those who were involved directly or indirectly are allowed to know." Coulson finished, crossing his arms a little as he leaned back.

"And those people included are me, Maria Hill, Nick Fury and my team." I then told him, leaning back myself in the chair. "And May?" Coulson then asked and I could not help but to curse myself a little for the miss I had done. "She was there for the after match. The second I put my foot in Administration a week after the mission to do a report on my own free will she knew something had happened." I answered him, taking a deep breath and adding this conversation to my mind, so that I can tell May about it later.

"One more thing before you go." Coulson then asked and I rolled my eyes, I really wanted to ask if there wasn't always but I kept it to myself. "Your team, how can you have a high classified team?" Coulson then asked me and I just lift one eyebrow. "Says the man that's life status is a level 7." I told him before I could even stop myself. Coulson simply lifts one eyebrow but he soon shakes his head. "Alright, I guess I walked in to that one myself." He said, earning a laugh from me before I got up from the chair.

"Well, that was your last question. Now if you excuse me, I need to head back to my bunk to get ready." I told him as I started to head out from his office before Coulson was able to say something else. Halfway to my bunk I could feel my phone vibrating, with a small roll of my eyes as I pulled out my phone to see who was calling.

With a heavy sigh I answered the incoming call. "What do you want Stark?" I answered the call before I started to walk once more towards my bunk. "I'm bored!" Tony complained on the other side of the line.

Rolling my eyes with a deep sigh I opened up the door to my bunk and sat down on the bed. "You are always bored, what makes this time any different?" I simply asked him, as I closed my eyes, I could feel a headache forming. This was going to be a long trip.

 


	21. Annoying calls and orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I could feel how my eye was twitching as my phone screen light up to show the incoming call. For the past 6 hours Tony had managed to call every hour, on the hour and my plans of rest I had for the mission had flown out the window.

This mission was going to be one of the biggest one yet and I could not afford a slip up off any kind. "You know, whoever is calling you won't stop until you answer." Coulson pointed out and I eyed him a little, I could see how he shrugged a little.

I had been told a lot of times, that even if I was wearing this mask, my death stare still sent chill down people's spins. With a deep sigh I took my phone and answered the call from Tony once more. "If you don't stop calling I swear to the all mighty Odin I will kill you!" I answered the call with before I hanged up before Tony had a chance to answer me.

Before Tony could call up once more I had already made a second call, ignoring the stares from the rest of the team. "Maria, I swear to the heavens if you don't find TS anything to do I will end up killing him. I don't care what it is just get him a work where he can't disturb me." I told Maria the second she answered the call.

My eyes narrowed a bit as I could hear Maria laugh on the other end of the line. "This is no laughing matter Maria. In less than a hour we are heading in to take down a Centipede Lab and I cannot have him call..." More than that I was not able to say before Maria had interrupted me.

"CENTIPEDE LAB!" She called out and I had to move the phone from my ear a bit. "Yeah, a Centipede Lab. As I was saying..." I tried to say but Maria interrupted me once more. "A Centipede Lab?" This time her voice was low and I rolled my eyes. "Again, yes a Centipede Lab. Maria concentrate please!" I told her with a small growl like voice.

However, Maria had not heard me and I was letting out a frustrated breath and before I could try to get Maria back in to reality, May took my phone. "Maria, I got her. You do not need to worry." She told the Deputy director once the phone was towards her ear.

"If something happens you will be the first one to know, don't worry about it." May promised with a roll of her eyes before she ended the call and handed me the phone once more. "Your welcome." She simply said before I could say a single word about it. "And she is putting your whole team on a mission so that they can't call you during this mission." May then added and I could not help but to let out a deep breath.

"Good, so can we get this said mission going then?" I then asked, looking at the rest of the team, seeing Coulson nodding his head. "Yes, we shall." He said before he started up the screen in front of us, going over the mission plan once more.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

There was a knock on my bunk door as I was changing in to my tactical suite. "Who is it?" I asked, getting ready to activate the mask if needed. "It's me." May answered and I could not help to smile a little as I relaxed.

"Come on in." I told her, moving closer to my bed so May could get in. The bunk door open just enough for me May to slink in and the moment she was in she closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you?" I asked her as I kept on looking for gauntlets. When May never answered me, I turned around only to see her holding out my gauntlets.

"I found them in the cockpit." She told me as I took them from her. "Thank you." I answered, putting one of them on my bed before I started to put on the other one. "So, what's the real reason as to why you are here? It's not just to give me my gauntlets back because you could have done that when we meet up down at the cars in half an hour." I then asked her, glancing up only to see that May was now sitting on my bed.

"What's the chances that you would stay here if I gave that order, instead of going in to the lion’s den?" May asked me, making me stop in what I was doing. "None." I told her shortly, taking a deep breath. I guess I should have seen this talk coming. "I have to do this May. I'm the best agent this organization has on this group." I added, returning back to put on my gauntlets.

"However, you are also the one they would be very happy to strap back down." May told me, scanning me for a reaction. "They have to be stopped and the only real chance we have is with me." I explained to her, giving up on putting on my gauntlets and sat down beside her. "The moment FitzSimmons get what they need I will shake that building down to the core." I then added.

"Just give me a heads up before you start to shake things up." May asked me, or better she ordered me. It's a thin line from time to time when it comes to her, I simply nodded my head as an answer. "And one more thing." May then said once she had gotten her answer and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Isn't there always?" I asked her, but the look she gave me made me regret the sarcasm.

"If you see anyone in that lab that had a finger in your kidnapping and everything that happened afterword’s, you will get out." May then told me, her voice was hard and her eyes narrowed. I was about to argue against her, she simply hold up her hand to keep me silence before she started to speak once more. "That was not a suggestion agent Johnson, that was an order. From me and from deputy director Hill, you will get out and head back for this bus. If needed you will take off with 1412 and use that clocking device." May told me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"And IF you were to be captured, you will shake the building for 3 seconds and then wait for me! Do not try to take these men on, not on your own. Am I making myself clear agent?" May then asked me. I had heard May angry before, I had also heard some stories from Clint and Natasha, however this here and now, was something I had never experienced before. I nodded my head once more as an answer. However, I could see that this was not going to be a good enough answer for May.

"No, I need you to repeat back to me. What is your order for this mission?" May asked me, really proving my own point about my none vocal answer. "If I see or run in to people that held me captured I will return back to this bus, if needed I will take off to the sky with 1412 and use the clocking device. If I were to be captured once more I'm to shake the building for 3 seconds and wait for rescue." I repeated. "Cross my heart and hope to die." I then added, making the cross sign over my heart.

I could see how May was trying her best not to roll her eyes at what I added, which I took as a good sign. "Get ready, we have after all landed. I think the rest of the team is waiting for us down stairs." She then informed, raising up from my bed and started to open the door. I quickly activated the mask, glaring at May. Once the mask was on I stood up and took my last gauntlet. "I was born ready." I simply told her, pushing her to the side to open up the door fully and started to head down for the cargo ramp.

As I walked down the stairs I made sure my last gauntlet was on properly and that the other one was sitting right. I lift my head up a bit to see that May had been right, the others were indeed waiting for us at the cars. "Good that you two could finally join us." Ward commented and I simply walked past him.

"We got down here at the right time, it is you guys that were early. Now get in if you don't want to be left behind." I told him as I kept on walking towards one of the cars. When I didn't hear anyone else move I turned around to look at them. "Today maybe? The faster we can be done with this mission the better." I told them and I could feel how I was starting to grow more and more angry. 

Why the sudden anger boost I was not sure of, neither was sure if it was good or bad. Hoping it was for the good I opened up the car door and jumped inside, starting the black car up the second I was sitting in the driver seat. Once the SUV roars to live the rest of the team started to move. I could feel how May was looking at me as she walked over to the other car, however I simply ignored her.

I was going back into one of the lions many dens, I didn't have time to worry about anything else at this moment. So, pushing everything aside and let the unknown anger take over sounded like a wonderful idea.

 


	22. Eye to eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Skye/Daisy POV_

One would believe by now that I should have learned not to jinx things. Well, disaster is following in my every footstep anyway so I have just giving up on all that. Makes life just a tiny bit better in the end.

Right at this moment I was strapped down to another dentist chair, I really hate these chairs by now. The thing was, I had no idea of how I even ended up in this chair from the start. The last thing I remember was giving to Coulson and FitzSimmons a clear to head inside.

Everything after that is one big black spot in my memory, at least up until now. With a deep breath I looked down on my arms, in a try to figure out how to get free. The only thing I could really see at that moment was that my gauntlets were missing. "Great." I said to myself and I started to look around the room.

It was the same old one, all white sterile lab with not much in it except for the chair I was strapped to. Right in front of me was one gigantic window, rather two due to the door splitting it up. My eyes lands on a figure on the other side of the window and I could feel how my blood turned in to ice.

The figure was smiling big towards me and I was unable to move. The figure starts to walk towards the door and within a few seconds later the door opened. Cal was standing right in front of me, a wicked grin had completed taken over his face. "My little flower has returned to my side." He said as he walked towards me.

"I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to see you alive. When I heard the news about the old lab collapsing in on itself I was so, so worried. However, seeing you, here and now is just amazing! Which means the metamorphosis worked, what is it? I had hoped it was wings." Cal said without stopping to take a single breath.

I was looking at him during his whole speech, however I was not fully seeing him. On the other hand, I heard every single word he said and even if I was paralyzed in the seat, something was being triggered in my mind. 3 seconds. May's voice was echoing in my mind, 3 seconds and I will come and get you.

Keeping my eyes on my so-called father I concentrate on changing the vibrations around me. I knew I was going to regret this big time afterwards, however I need to get out of this place and that was now. The building was soon shaking around us, something that made Cal finally go quiet.

He turned around himself a little, looking a bit confused. "An earthquake, here?" He then said in a low voice, more like a comment to himself then an actual question. I took that as a signal to stop, directing the vibrations in words and I could feel how some of the smaller bones in my arms cracked.

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't cry out in pain, quite happy I still had a long-sleeved shirt on, covering up the black and blue brushes that were starting to show themselves now. Cal turns around towards me once more, smiling big once more. "Oh well, it will take much more then such a small earthquake to take this place down." He told me and I'm not sure if he has figured out it was my doing or not.

The only thing I could do right now was hoping May had felt my signal and was on her way. I really didn't want to stay in the same room as this crazy man.

_Melinda May POV_

If there was one thing I hated, it was walking into a bad guys hideout knowing it was a trap. What I hate even more then that was showing up at the bad guys hideout only to find it empty. This lab was a mix of both, something that was a really bad sign.

All three of us had given Coulson and FitzSimmons a green card to enter quite quickly after we got to the sight. After that I took a second round, just to make sure no one had shown up, I didn't find another soul around.

That's when I turned to head inside, to join the rest of the team. The faster we got out the faster I could get Daisy away from a place like this. As I was walking down the corridor I could hear how FitzSimmons was talking to one another in what they thought was a low voice, we really should do something about that.

As I walked into the room, ready to tell the science twins to keep it down I froze up. I had made a quick scan off the room, the same type off scan that I do in every new room I entered and I had spotted what was missing directly. "Where's Johnson?" I asked the team, they all turning around in a bit of surprise.

"Not here yet." Ward simply answered me as he turns his head around to look at what FitzSimmons was doing. I tried to push the worry down, hopping Daisy was on her way or had returned to the BUS. However, when the building started to shake I knew this had been a trap, somehow.

"Take what you need and get out!" I told the team as I pulled my gun. "But..." Fitz started to protest only to earn a warning eye from me. "Get what you need and get out of here!" I repeated, my voice was hard and leaving no room for argument. "I'm going to see if I can find Johnson." I then added however I could see that Coulson was about to say something.

"You two will get FitzSimmons out of here! I can handle Johnson on my own." I told him before I headed out of the room, I didn't have the time for small fights like that. The moment I was back out in the corridor I was running. For each passing door I slowed down, making sure the room was empty or not. For each empty room I found I could feel how the worry grow bigger.

The deeper down the base I had a feeling Daisy might have been taken away from the base. However, my eyes soon landed on a door further down the corridor, a light was shining through the crack at the floor. I started to slow down and was soon moving soundlessly towards the door, eyes narrowed and my breathing under control as I got closer towards the door.

With my left hand on the doorknob and my right on top of the left, gun ready, I slowly opened the door. Pushing the door open one millimeter at the time I was making sure there was no one waiting for me on the other side, however the more I opened the door I realized it was yet another empty room. With a deep sigh I was about to turn around to start looking once more, it was then that my eyes landed on the two giant windows across from me.

It wasn't the windows that really caught my eye, it was what was happening on the other side of the said window. Daisy strapped down to a chair and an unknown man with his back towards the windows. With narrowed eyes I crouched down and started to move slowly towards the door, making sure I was out of eyesight for the man if he was to turn around.

With my eyes locked on Daisy I could see that she was tired. I moved a little faster towards the door and my hand was on the handle the second I got close enough. The door slowly opened, I could feel a pair of eyes landing on me. I looked up a little and was glad that it had only been Daisy, that man in front of me had not realized what was going on as he was in the middle of a monologue.

"Can you just give up already? I just want to get out of here." Daisy suddenly said, making the man go quiet out of surprise. "Didn't you understand? You will not get away from me ever again." The man said as I had sneaked up behind him. Raising my gun, I put it against his head. "I would rethink that." I said in a low voice and the man turned his head quickly around.

However, before he was able to either say or do anything I fired off a bullet and he fall to the floor, ice blue veins were growing on his face before fading away once more. I looked down at the man now laying before me when I heard Daisy letting out a deep breath of relax.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I moved over to the chair to free her. "Yeah, I just didn't realize I would have to end up face to face with the man who calls himself my father." Daisy commented as I managed to get her right hand free. I froze up a little when I heard what Daisy said and my eyes traveled towards the man laid on the floor.

"That’s your father?" I then asked, returning to what I was doing before. "Yeah, you can really she the family resembles can't you." Daisy said as she slowly tries to stand up, only problem was that her legs was failing her and she was about to fall forward.

I catched her and I made sure she had one arm around my shoulders. "What do we do with him?" I asked nodding towards the man. "Let him be. We can call Maria and my team so they can come and get him, after I have destroyed the place." Daisy said and I eyed her.

"Don't worry, I will not kill him. I will make sure he is just locked in. Besides, Natasha has been complaining that she doesn't have a proper flesh bag to use." Daisy then added and I simply rolled my eyes. "Then come on, lean on me." I told her and we started to slowly walk towards the door.

As we passed Cal I made sure he had another round of I.C.E.R bullet in him. Once we got out from the room I could feel how things were starting to shake around us and I glanced at Daisy. "Don't overdo it." I told her, I could see she was in pain. "I'll be fine." Daisy simply told me, however I could hear that she wasn't.

When we got closer the front doors Daisy slowly raises a shaking hand up to active her mask. The moment we got out of the building the same collapsed behind us and Daisy went limp beside me. "Daisy? Daisy, come on." I whispered and shake her a little with no response.

I looked around and my eyes landed on the car Daisy and I had arrived in, I started to move slowly towards the car. I carefully put Daisy in the back and the second I sat down behind the wheel I was heading for the BUS. As I was driving I made sure to call Maria, however when I didn't get an answer I was relieved.

This wasn't really a phone call I wanted to make, I simply left her a message before I put away the phone once more. I glanced back looking at Daisy, taking a deep breath, I tried to tell myself everything was alright. Turning my eyes in front of me once more I could see the bus growing closer and I let out a deep sigh of relief.

I parked the car, jumped out and opened the door in the back. I carefully took her out from the back and started to walk towards the stairs. "How much can one small human weigh?" I said in a low voice as I tried to get Daisy up the stairs. Suddenly it got easier to carry Daisy up the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Coulson says and I looked around Daisy to see Coulson help me out. "She will be fine once she had some sleep." I simply told him. "What happened?" Coulson asked and I could not help but to roll my eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I told him and once we had gotten up the stairs I took over Daisy once more, leading her to her bunk. Once inside I closed the door and I carefully put Daisy down on her bed and I sat down beside her. I deactivated the mask and put it on the nightstand.

After five minutes of silence I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long night and some tea would be quite good.

 


	23. Late night mystery tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"That's the third time you drop that cup." A voice said behind me, making me jump a little. I turned around only to see that Fitz was standing behind me. "Good thing it hasn't broken yet." Fitz then added as he nodded towards the cup that was laying on the floor.

"It's special made." I told him as I bowed down to pic the cup up. I saw how much my hand was shaking as I reached for the cup, with a deep breath I took it and made sure I had a firm grab as I started to stand up once more. "What are you doing up this late?" I then asked Fitz while I put down the cup on the kitchen island.

"Was working on the I.C.E.R down in the lab, didn't realized it was already 2 am." He told me, eyeing me carefully. "And you?" He then asked, I just shake my head a little. "Couldn't sleep and I needed some tea." I told him just as the teapot began to whine.

Turning around I took the pot and started to pour the hot water into my cup. "I got to say I'm surprised to even see you out there already." Fitz then says, making me look up from what I was doing. "What do you mean?" I asked, leaning back a little and crossed my arms. "Well, you were already out cold and May didn't tell Coulson what had happened. She took you to your bunk, the only time we saw her was when she started up the BUS." Fitz explained.

"Well, she wasn't in my bunk when I woke up." I told him as I continued on pouring the water. "Maybe she went to sleep herself." I then said, more to myself then to Fitz. "Or she just went to make sure we were on the right course." A voice said behind Fitz, making the two of us jump. May was standing behind Fitz, her arms crossed and she was not looking happy.

"What are you doing out of bed?" May then asked as she was looking directly at me. "Couldn't sleep and I needed some tea." I simply told her and I could see Fitz was smiling a little bit since I had used the same line with him. "Want some?" I then asked, quickly turning around to open the cabinet to get two more cups.

As I reached for the cup the sleeve on my shirt slid down, showing of the bruises that were now covering my arms. I could hear a small gasp coming from behind me and I suddenly had May standing beside me. She took my arm down to be able to get a closer look on my bruises. "I'm fine." I told her on a routine.

"These do not look fine to me." May said with a hard voice. "Agent May has a point, that really doesn’t look good." Fitz commented and I could hear him walking around the kitchen island to join me and May. "It's nothing, this is what happens when I use my powers when I don't have the gauntlets on" I told them, not really realizing I was talking about my powers right in front of Fitz. "However, I'm taking those pills that will help with bone mending." I then added before either of them had a chance to say something.

"Well, this is one of the reasons as to why we are heading for one of Hill's smaller bases. You are getting a proper check up!" May said and let go of my arm. My eyes grow big as I looked at her. "What!?" Was the only thing I managed to get out in the small shock I was in. "Maria has a few things she wants to talk to you about so we will also get you checked up since we are there." May told us once more and before I was able to say anything else she holds up her hand.

"Hill's orders, no backing away. Now get back in your bunk to sleep!" May added, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "I am not tired." I told her crossing my own arms to, however making sure I was careful when I did. "Daisy Skye Johnson." May said with a low voice.

"How about the two off us just sit down on the couch and watch a movie, just taking it easy? Can you agree on that May?" Fitz suddenly steped in, making both me and May to turn our heads around to look at him. "Yeah, that sounds like a perfect idea." I said, turning back to look at May once more.

May on the other hand was looking between me and Fitz and I could not help but to smile big once I realized we had won. "Fine, but she is not to move!" May then said with a deep sigh, making me smile even bigger as I turned around and high-fived Fitz. May just shook her head and started to head back towards the cockpit. "We land in 3 hours." She then calls to us.

I looked at Fitz with a big grin. "So, what movies should we watch?" I asked him, I could feel how new energy was rushing through my body and I could not wait for a calm quiet in the middle of the night movie marathon. The last time that had happened it had been after a mission gone wrong.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Melinda May POV_

It had been 3 long hours up in the cockpit, during the whole flight I had kept a close eye on Daisy and Fitz. Daisy had been put on the couch and Fitz had run around to fix things up. However, the two of them had fallen asleep halfway through their second Disney movie.

I carefully landed the Bus and headed down to the common room. Stopping right in front of the two agents I can't help but to smile at the sight in front of me. Daisy was leaning towards Fitz, both of them sleeping deep and peacefully. A camera snapped behind me and I quickly turned around, however I relaxed when I saw who it was standing behind me.

"Share that picture and there will be more than one dead body." I warned the person and Maria just laughed a little as she walks closer. "Don't worry, this picture will stay with me." She said as she was now standing beside me.

"When did Daisy stop using that mask of hers onboard this BUS?" Maria then asked, her eyes on the sleeping girl in front of her. I quickly looked at Maria before I looked at Daisy and Fitz once more. "I didn't even realize it was off." I told Maria, surprised over the fact that I had not notice it. "And it seems as if Fitz hasn't realized it to. However, Fitz was one of the people on this BUS that she got a long with best." I said as I looked at the engineer. "Let's get Daisy to the infirmary and get Fitz o his own bed and hope that he thinks all of this was a dream." I then told Maria, looking at her.

"That sounds like a good plan and I will add all of this to the list of things I need to talk to Daisy about." Maria said and I nod my head. I slowly walked over towards Daisy and Fitz, moving Daisy away from Fitz before we started to move Fitz towards his bunk. Once Fitz was back in his own bed we took Daisy with us and headed for the infirmary.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Leo Fitz POV_

Simmons happy voice was echoing around my ears, blinking I started to get a grasp around reality. Sitting up in my bed I looked around, I had no idea of how I had ended up here in the first place. I had thought I had fallen asleep on the couch beside Skye. It was then that it had hit me, Skye was no longer with us on the BUS. She had left on her own after what had happened with her ex months ago.

Shaking my head, I started to raise up from my bed and head out from my bunk. Walking towards the kitchen I could see that Simmons was not the only one awake. Coulson was making coffee and Ward was sitting and eating at the island. "Good morning Fitz." Simmons calls out when she saw me coming towards them and I nod my head, pulling one hand through my hair. "Morning." I said, walking to take a tea cup.

"What's up with you?" Simmons asks me. "I just had some weird dream." I told her, taking a sip of the morning tea. "Oh, what was it about?" She asked, looking eager to hear what I had to say. "Well, it's a bit foggy. I dreamed that Skye was standing right here in this kitchen again." I told her and I could feel that both Coulson and Ward was looking at me. "Skye?" Simmons asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was heading towards my bunk as I heard that someone was in the kitchen so I went to see who it was. My eyes landed on Skye who was bowing down to pick up a cup. I told her something, however I can't remember what it was but Skye was surprised that someone was behind her. We talked about something up until May suddenly showed up behind me. Skye turn to take out a tea cup and her sleeve fall down. Her arms were covered with bruises, it was quite horrible to see." I said, feeling a chill going through my body and I could see the same thing happen to both Simmons and Coulson.

"She and May started to argue over something and May said her full..." I stopped halfway through, my eyes had landed on a cup standing alone on the kitchen island. Everything that had happened during the night suddenly come flowing back to me, Daisy Skye Johnson. "Her full what?" Coulson asked, pulling me out from my own mind. "I lost it. It was just some weird dream." I said taking a sip of the tea once more, my eyes were still on the cup. "We are not flying anymore." I then stated, looking towards Coulson to get answer for the question.

"Yeah, I realized that. However, May was not in the cockpit so I guess she is sitting with Johnson..." Coulson told me however I did not stay around long enough to hear him finish. I quickly headed down the stairs and towards the hangar. The hangar was open and could the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D base, quickly I left the bus and walked through the base. "Agent Fitz?" A voice soon called out and I stopped, turning around my eyes landed on an agent standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes, that's me." I told him. "Come with me, deputy Hill orders." The agent told me and started to walk down the corridor. I started to follow him and soon realized he was taking me down towards the infirmary. "In there." The agent then said, nodding his head towards one of the doors before he walked away. "Okay... thank you." I called after him, rolling my eyes a little before I turned around to open the door.

I stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me. "Fitz?" a voice said behind me and I turned around and my eyes grow big. "Skye?" I said, looking at her. She was sitting up in the bed, she was now wearing a tank top. Her arms were bandaged up, covering the bruises, she looked tired and really beaten up. I could see how she froze up when I said her name, or the name we all used to call her.

Skye moved a little, avoiding eye contact and kept her eyes on her arms. "It's Daisy." I could hear her say in a low voice, if I had not been so focused on her I would not have heard her. "You've been with us this whole time?" I asked her, I needed to sit down but there was only the bed that Skye was sitting in. I could see that she was about to say something however she closed her mouth once more. The door opened behind me, however before either me or Skye had a chance to react something was flying through the air heading for Skye.

With reflexes I did not know she had have Skye catches whatever it was that was flying towards her and we both looked down. She was holding the mask in her hands and a faint smile was on Skye's lips. "I do hope you understand that what you have learned and seen here today will stay between us." May said behind me, making me jump a little as I turned around to look at her. "Yes ma'am!" I said, a bit scared. "However, there is one thing I am wondering about." I then added, looking down a little as I did.

"And that is?" May asked, crossing her arms as she did. "What is going on here?" I asked looking up at May and then towards Skye. Skye was looking towards May who nodded her head. "You can tell him what you want, well almost. You know very well what you can and cannot tell." May told her and Skye nodded her head a little. "I will leave you two to it, there is still a few things I need to talk to Maria about." May added as she turned towards the door once more. But before she opened it up again she stops and turns around.

"One more thing." She added, walking over towards Skye and handed her a pair off gauntlets. "Keep them on at all time. According to Maria they will help with the healing of the bones to. And one more thing." May told her, Skye lowering her head little. "Yeah?" She asked and I could hear she was a bit worried over what May was about to say. "Don't ever do something that stupid again." May told her and turns around again. "Using her powers without power protection." May mumbles to herself as she opens the door and walks out, leaving me and Skye alone in the room once more. 

 


	24. What's hidden under the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Skye/Daisy POV_

I looked up towards Fitz and swallowed a little, this was not what I had planned. "Well, this will be complicated." I then said, leaning back a little in the bed. "How about we try to get those gauntlets on?" Fitz then asked. He didn't move from where he was standing, I looked closely at him and I could see a small hint of fear in his eyes, why it was there I didn't know.

"Well, I am going need help with that." I told him, holding up one of my arms as a signal. Fitz slowly walked over to my side, looking around a little. "What do you need?" He asked, finally looking at me. I gave him a small smile. "Get this bandage off me!" I told him, with a small nod Fitz started to carefully take it off.

Taking a deep breath, I leaned back once more. "You know, I never meant for any of this to happen." I then told him, thinking the faster I got this over and done with the better. Fitz stopped for a second to look up at me before he started working once more. "Yeah?" He simply said and I lowered my head.

"No, I had this whole plan figured out. Head back to the state, change my name and get a proper work. Start my life over and to do it right this time." I told him, closing my eyes as I was thinking back to it all, smiling a little. "I had left a letter to May explaining everything. I stepped out from the bus and headed for the airport." I added and my smile was gone and I opened up my eyes once more.

"I never got the airport, I was kidnapped. I woke up in a lab, a Centipede Lab to be correct." I told him, growing quite once more. Fitz had stopped working and was now looking at me. "Well, you can see how my time has been there." I then added, looking down at the scars.

"For months I was stuck in those labs, tortured, experimented on. In the end it was just one big blur of pain." I continued, closing my eyes. "One day they put me in this chamber, the only thing in there was this black stone with weird carvings on." I explained, leaning my head back and I could feel how Fitz sat down at the edge of my bed.

"The stone opened up showing this amazing blue crystal inside, however that wasn't the only thing inside. Before I knew it, my whole body was covered by this stone like cocoon. I don't know how long I was in this cocoon and I could feel pain shooting through my body. After what felt like an eternity the world around me started to shake and the cocoon broke." I told him, opening my eyes.

"The cocoon was not to only thing to break. The whole building was trembling around me and before I could fully understand what was happening the ceiling collapsed in on itself. I was buried alive in the masses of the lab." I then added, shivering by the old memories.

"The next thing I remember I woke up in a bedroom with one of my team members sitting beside me." A smile was now growing again as I was speaking. "They had found the lab and after a quick scan off any lifeforms they found me." I then said, glancing towards Fitz.

"They accepted me into their little family with open arms. They trained me, helped me understand the powers I had received during the time I was in that cocoon." I then added and Fitz finally looked at me. I could see he wanted to ask something, however he wasn't sure what to really say.

"I have the ability to generate and manipulate the constant vibrations in the universe." I told him, making Fitz nod his head. "Which means you can produce shockwaves, earthquakes, and the ability to affect objects by shaking them and moving them." Fitz filled in and I nod my head.

"You destroyed the lab, didn't you?" Fitz then asked me and I looked at him. "Which lab?" I asked him, having a hard time to keep my smile away. Fitz blinked a little at my question but he soon lowered his head in defeat.  "How many labs have you destroyed?" He asked and I laughed a little.

"Not that many, I think this was my fifth lab or something like that." I answered as if it was nothing, however the way Fitz eyes grow I knew it was something big. "Fifth!" He almost called out, making me roll my eyes.

"Fifth what?" May asked, making both me and Fitz turn our heads towards the door where she alongside Maria were standing. "Skye..." Fitz started to say before I stop him. "Daisy." I corrected and he nodded his head. "Right Daisy, but you never told me the reason for the name change." Fitz then said, looking at me before he turns back to the two senior agents.

"Daisy said she has destroyed five labs." He then told them. "She hasn't destroyed five labs." Maria started to say, making a small pause in which Fitz gave out a small oh in. "She has destroyed six labs." Maria then added with a smile.

"What!" Fitz called out once more and I simply looked at Maria. "I haven't destroyed six labs?" I said at the same time as I try to remember what the sixth lab was. "You always forget to add in the lab you were kept in." Maria then tells me.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that one doesn't count. I'm not sure if it was due to me or the reaction from the Terrigen crystal." I told Maria, carefully crossing my arms. However, I hiss out in pain as I had not been careful when I did it.

"Stop doing that." Maria tells me as she walked towards the bed. She waved her hand towards Fitz who moved away a little and she started to take care of my arms. Within the minute Maria had taken of the bandage and put on the gauntlets.

Fitz was looking at Maria with big eyes. "I see you have done this before." He said and Maria nodded her head. "More times than I can count." She told him. "Now that we are done with this, there is something very important we need to talk about Daisy." Maria then added as she looked at me once more.

I looked at her, swallowing a little. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" I asked her and Maria smiled a little. "Well, it's orders from Fury so you will probably not like them." Maria told me and I let out sigh in frustration.

"I think I should get some coffee, do you want one?" Fitz suddenly said, looking towards me. However, I just shook my, with a nod of his, Fitz headed out from the room. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked once the door closes behind Fitz.

"As off now, you are not allowed anywhere near a Centipede base." May told me and my eyes were soon on her. "What!" I called out, my voice mixed with both surprise and anger. "Told you she wouldn't take it good." Maria told May and I turned to look at Maria with narrowed eyes.

"Dam straight I wouldn't!" I told her as I turned around in my bed so that my feet were hanging over the side. "I am the best agent we have on this! You can't take me off this assignment." I then added, standing up. I could feel how my legs were complaining over the sudden movement but I simply ignored it.

"You are still our number one agent on this case Daisy. We are taking you away from the action part of the mission." Maria told me, she and May were ready to catch me if needed. "You are to run back end from now on if we need to head into a base. Same goes if you are with your own team to." May added and I turned my head towards her once more.

"Back end!?" I asked, the anger growing bigger inside me and I could feel how the vibrations around me starts to change. "Fury's orders Daisy." Maria informed me in a calm voice. I simply just looked at the two of them before walking past them out in to the corridor.

"Daisy!" I could hear May calling after me but I simply ignored her. Activating the mask, I walked down the corridor, heading for the hangar where I knew the Bus was to be parked. However, my direction soon changed when I heard Fitz talking and I started to head for him instead.

"Just forget about what I said. I was just over tired and mixing up what really happened with an old dream, that's all." I heard Fitz explaining. "Then what really happened?" Ward asked him just a second before I walk around the corner.

I walked directly towards the group in front of me. Fitz was standing with his back towards me, so was Coulson. However, Ward and Simmons both saw me coming and both of them froze up a bit. Walking up behind Fitz I took hold of his jacket and starts to pull him after me.

"Hey? What gives!" Fitz called out as he tried to keep up with me. "You are coming with me!" I simply told him, slowing down just a little so that Fitz could catch up with me. It was in that moment when I could hear May calling out my name.

"Hurry up." I said in a low voice to Fitz as I stared to walk faster once more. "What is going on?" Fitz asked confused, however I simply ignored him until we reached the Bus. Once we entered the Bus I let go of him and headed for the lab. "There is a reason as to why these gauntlets are my spare once. There are a few things that I need to update and I need your help with that." I told him, deactivating the mask.

"You know, it is quite odd to hear the muffled voice now that I know who's hiding under that mask." Fitz said as he walks beside me into the lab. "Well, it is good to have someone except for May to talk without needing to have the mask on." I told him, smiling just a little.

"Are you going to tell me as to why you were so angry a few seconds ago?" Fitz then asked me as he sat down on his chair in the lab. I froze in my movement to get the things I would need. "I'm not allowed near a Centipede base anymore." I then told him.

"I am now to run back end for every single mission that includes one." I then added, this time I started to take out what I needed. "Like I'm some kid that can't take care of myself." I said in a low voice, dropping everything on the table.

I could feel Fitz eyes following my every movement. "Don't get mad at me for saying this but, I think it's a good plan. I saw when May returned with you, already knocked out. The way she was making sure you were getting enough sleep. Skye."

"Daisy." I corrected him shortly and Fitz nodded his head a little. "Daisy, if this is what happens whenever you end up in a Centipede base I fully understand Fury's orders. If we want to take them down for good we are going to need you here, well and alive. And besides, none of us want to lose you. And specially now when we have just gotten you back." He then continued.

"Shut up Fitz." I said in a low voice, my head lowered and my eyes closed. I could hear how Fitz rose up and walked over to me and his arm was soon hanging over my shoulder, pulling me into an one armed hug. "Not a chance!" He said with a small laughter. 

 


	25. Head in a jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_May POV_

As I walked around the corner I could see Daisy dragging Fitz after her. "Daisy!" I called out, even if I knew she would not answer me back. Stopping beside Coulson I just shook my head at the stubbornness. "Should we be worried?" Simmons suddenly asked and I turned my head to look at her.

"Because Daisy seemed to be very angry when she suddenly showed up and kidnapped Fitz." She then added, looking very worried. "Don't worry agent Simmons, when she is angry she likes to work on a project or two. Seems like she needed Fitz for one." Maria said as she walked towards us.

"And why was she angry?" Ward asked making both me and Maria turn our heads to look at him. "That is beyond your level clearance." Maria told him and Ward crossed his arms. "Everything about her seems to be. Who is she, really?" Ward then asked. "You shouldn't be asking questions like that Agent Ward. Remember what kind of organizations you are working for and what we deal with on a daily basis." I simply told him, turning my head to look at Maria.

"Thank you for the help, I think I can handle it from here." I then told her, and Maria nodded her head. "Just call me if you need help, or even better. Call Fury." Maria told me, turning around and started to walk away. "He needs to get out and deal with an angry Daisy from time to time." Maria then called over her shoulder as she waved her hand in good bye.

I just shook my head a little and I turned to look at the team once more. "Get what you need for the BUS, we leave in an hour." I told them before I walked away to. Heading directly towards the bus I stopped in the hangar and a smile was starting to grow.

I could see a laughing Daisy in the lab beside Fitz that was looking half annoyed over her. Heading for the stairs I made eye contact with Fitz and with a small nod of my head I could see he understood me. I could see that he said something to Daisy and a second later Daisy had her mask on once more.

I headed up for the command center, activating the hollotable I opened up the BUS security cameras. It was time to delete what had happen last night, however when I come over the scene of Daisy sleeping on Fitz's shoulder I saved the picture before deleting it.

The picture was going to be of good use later on, for one reason or another. Once I was sure everything had been fully deleted I headed for the cockpit, even if we were still mission less there were always something that had to be done.

_Skye/Daisy POV_

A scream was echoing through the bus, soon followed by Fitz screaming my name. Waking up on a flash I was out of the bed and had pulled on my mask only seconds after I had heard my name. As I was heading for the kitchen I could see that both Ward and Simmons had woken up to.

Running into the kitchen I had to bite my lower lip not to cry out in laughter. Fitz was standing in the middle of broken glass, his right hand was clenching a piece of paper so hard that it was shaking. Fitz slowly turns his head towards us all and his eyes narrowed once they landed on me. "You!" He more or less growls out, making it much harder for me not to laugh. 

"Me?" I managed to get out with my best innocent voice I could create at the moment. "What happened here?" Coulson asked as he walked towards us, it almost looked like he was still half asleep. "I opened up the fridge." He started to say, anger dripping from his voice.

"Head in a jar." He then adds. "Daisy's head?" Ward asked, suddenly looking a bit more interested in all of this. "No, May's" Fitz told him, holding up the paper to show a perfect picture of May's head. I had to lower my head a little so that I didn't look at the picture, knowing that I would start laughing if I saw the picture.

Coulson takes a closer look at the picture. "Are you sure this is Daisy's work?" He then asked, looking up at Fitz once more. Without a single word Fitz just turn the picture around to show us the text in the back side, however I could not keep from laughing any longer once I saw my own hand writing.

"With love - Daisy." May suddenly read aloud from behind me, making me jump since I had not heard her coming towards us. "I am so sorry Fitz, it was meant for May. She is usually the first one down here." I told Fitz between my tries to calm down. "What are you even doing down here so early?" I then asked him, and I could see May snatching the picture of herself from him.

"I remember what you said about you and guns. I might have figure out a gun model that would fit you." Fitz told me, making me stop laughing at once. "You have?" I asked him surprised, remembering the talk we had have the other day about weapons. "I have, however I'm not sure I want to make that gun for you now." Fitz then told me and my eyes grow big.

"Come on Fitz!" I whined, my shoulders falling down in defeat. "Just make her the gun Fitz." May then told him and Fitz turns to look at May. He was about to talk against her, however May was faster. "And Daisy, clean this mess up!" She then told me. "What?!" Was the only thing I could get out. "You heard her Johnson." Coulson said and I turned my head to glare at him, crossing my arms like a little child.

Only to remember that they were still not fully back to normal and pain was now shooting through my body. Letting out a small hiss of pain I unfolded my arms once more and I could feel both May and Fitz's eyes on me. "I'll star right now." I then said, the defeat had taken over my voice. Turning around I start to head for the supply room to get what I needed.

"What just happened?" I could hear Simmons whisper, not that she did a very good work with that. "You guys can go back to bed, or maybe do something since you are already awake." I heard May telling them all before she was heading towards me. "Are you alright?" May asked out in a low voice and I nod my head.

"Just a bit sore. No pain yet, however I haven't been able to take the pain medic yet, so the pain will show up sooner or later." I told her, taking out a broom and closing the door. "Clean up the floor and I will go and get the medicine." May told me and I nodded my head and headed out to the kitchen once more to start working. The kitchen was empty once I returned and I let out a sigh of relief and I started to sweep the floor.

"Your room is a mess." May told me once she returns and I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I haven't had enough time to clean it." I simply told her, not looking up from the task at hand. May just walked pass me and towards the sink to get some water. "You really should consider cleaning it up." She told me once more and I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Yes mother." I told her, irony dripping from my voice. However, it was weird calling May mother and I had frozen up a little in my movement, but resuming it quickly once more. "Here." May then said, holding out a glass o water and medicine towards me. I put away the broom and took the medicine and the glass, in a swift move I swallowed down the medicine.

"Now, my head in a jar?" May asked and I had to grin a little. "Well, Tash might have told me about the pranks you used to do." I said with an innocent voice and May just rolled her eyes. "I could have guessed she was behind this." She simply said, and I laughed a little. "And I used your head since I could not really use my own head for reasons." I then told her, and May node3e her head.

"But why now?" May asked me, taking the broom herself. "Well, have you seen today's date?" I asked her in respond and May looked at me. "Today's date?" She answered back, and I suddenly realized what I had created. "31 of October, ringing any bells?" I asked her, I was not going to lose this little game. "So, it's already Halloween?" May answered back, she was smiling just a little.

"How could you miss that it's Halloween?" I asked her, leaning back towards the kitchen island. "Could it have something to do with me having to keep track on a kid that can't take proper care of herself?" May answered and I narrowed my eyes. "You know that was a low one, right?" I told her, and May's smile grow bigger. "I thought you were used to low hit backs by now?" May simply said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I would have expected this from Tony, not from you." I told her before biting myself in the lower lip.

May's smile was big now and I crossed my arms, more carefully this time. "That was not fair." I told her, making her smile grow even more. "Life is not fair Daisy." She told me, I could see that she wanted to add something else to it but didn't. She knew she didn't have to and I was happy that she didn't. "I think I should go down and see how it's going for Fitz and try to figure out exactly what he is working on." I then said and started to move away from the kitchen.

However, May was faster, and I was suddenly stopped by the broom. "Forget it, you still have work to do up here." She told me, her eyes narrowed. Lowering my head, I took the broom and turned around once more. "Well, it was worth a try." I said in a low voice before I started to sweep once more. "Just like Clint." May said in a low voice before she walked away, however a smile was taking over my face at what I heard.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Fitz!" I called out, walking in to the empty lab, looking around myself I started to walk deeper in to the lab. "Fitz, are you here?" I asked once more, still not getting any answer. "That's odd." I said in a low voice as I took out my phone. Simmons had said she had seen her partner down here when I had asked her, and Simmons was a terrible liar so she had not faked it.

Walking towards the hologram table my foot hit something, freezing up I looked down to see a tripwire. "Oh shi..." I didn't have time to finish the sentence before a bucket of water was dumped over me. "You got too..." I tried to say once more however I was interrupted once more, this time it was a bag of flour falling down from the ceiling, hitting me right on the head and the bag broke.

Laughter was soon heard behind me and I slowly turns around, I didn't want to work in the flour to much with the water. It was going to be hard enough to get all of the flour of my body, I didn't need it to turn in to dough. My eyes soon landed on a laughing Fitz and a smiling May, standing in the door opening.

Fitz tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down and somehow, he managed to do it. He lift up his hand towards May and to both of our surprise May gave Fitz a high five. "This is not over." I growled out towards them, eyes narrowed and one plan after anther was already going through my head. This was not going to be the end, I was not going to lose to May twice in a row.

 


	26. The HUB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"How do you feel?" Fitz asked curiously as he was looking at me, my own eyes were on my arms and I carefully flexed a little. Smiling big when nothing was hurting anymore I looked up at Fitz. "Never better." I told him, turning to look at him and Fitz just shook his head as he saw the smile I was having. "Remember, we had to stop the prank wars." Fitz reminds me, making me roll my eyes. "Sadly yes, I remember." I told him.

It had been about three weeks since Halloween and the prank war that had been created between me, Fitz and May. Pranking one another had gone so far that Coulson had called all three of us in to his office and we had to swear that we would stop. Feeling like a kid again in the principal's office just made her smile even more. "Daisy." Fitz said with a warning in his voice, pulling me out from my memories.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning anything." I told him, rolling my eyes a little. "I just had to make sure." He told me before turning back to what he was working on. "How is that going by the way?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder to look at the unfinished gun. "To be honest, I have no idea. It should be working properly, however I thought that the other time to." He told me, letting out a deep sigh as he did.

Putting one hand on his shoulder. "I have faith in you Fitz. If anyone can make something like this, it is you." I told him, Fitz turned his head to look at me and I smiled towards him. "Well, there is only one way to find out." He told me, turning back towards the gun and started to work once more. Taking a step back from him I looked down at my arms once more, happy that the markings were gone and the bones were whole once more. "You two, come on. We have a mission." A voice suddenly said in the lab, making both me and Fitz jump a little.

Turning our heads towards the side we could see May standing in the door opening. Letting out a deep sigh of relief I active the mask, I had gotten use to not having it on when it was only me and Fitz down in the lab. "Now?" Fitz asked, whining a little bit as he does. "Yes, now." May told me and I looked towards Fitz. "Come on, the faster we get over with it the faster you can return back down here again." I told him as I started to walk towards May.

Lowering his head in defeat Fitz stood up and joined us. Walking up the stairs and headed for the command center I could see we were the last to join and I could feel Ward's eyes on me as I entered. "Good, now that we are all here we can start." Coulson said as we took our places, I was keeping close to May. "What is it this time sir?" Ward asked straightforward. "I don't really know yet." Coulson replied and we were all looking at him out surprise. "You do not know?" May asked him in disbelief.

"We are heading for the HUB since it’s Hands mission." Coulson told May and a smile was growing behind my mask now. "The HUB? We are going to the HUB?" I asked him, to make sure I had really heard him right. "Yes. The HUB." Coulson told me and I could not help but to fist bump into the sky. "Yes!" I said happily and I could feel how May was looking at me. "Remember the deal?" She asked me and I simply waved my hand.

"The HUB is not the BUS, that is a whole other play ground." I told her. "Besides, it has been quite some time now since I last saw Vick." I then added, crossing my arms. "I'm saying this right here and now. I will not be hold responsible for what you get yourself into." May then said, crossing her arms too, only she did not look as happy as I was. "Don't worry, it will fall on my team if anything happens when I'm at the HUB." I told her, waving my hand towards her once more.

"What a relief." May said, sarcasm could be heard in her voice. "Could we get back to the business at hand?" Coulson asked and I could not help but to snort a little. "Pun intended?" I asked him, smiling big. Coulson looked at me with a questioning look for a few seconds before he realized what I was pointing towards. "Not really, however I need to remember that one for when I meet her. Anyway, Hand has requested our help for a mission. I don't know much more then that at the moment, so get ready." Coulson then finished off the briefing.

"Helping me with flying?" May asked, turning her head to look at me and I nodded my head. "Now that was the most stupid question I have heard today." I told her and May rolled her eyes. "Just come on." She simply told me, turning around and started to walk out from the command room. Waving a little towards Fitz I followed after May, heading towards the cockpit.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

I could not stop smiling as I looked around myself, missing the HUB was something I never thought was possible. As we were heading towards the reception I could see a few agents that froze up at the sight of me and my smile grow even more. "Is it just me or is everyone looking at us?" Simmons asked in a low voice as she herself was looking around her. "They are looking at us." Ward said shortly, he looked angry towards the agents.

Reaching the reception I could see that our lanyards were already done, well everyone's except for mine. Rolling my eyes I half slammed my hand in to the desk, smiling big as I saw the agent sitting behind the desk jump. "Sarah." I said simply and the young agent was looking at me with big eyes. "Johnson?" She asked in surprise and I nod my head. "It has been a while, were is my lanyard?" I asked her, leaning towards her over the desk.

"I don't have it, your name isn't even on the visit list." The young woman said, looking back at the computer screen. "Really?" I asked her, a small smile was growing behind my mask and Sarah nodded her head. "Perfect!" I then said, leaning back from the desk once more. "Oh no." Sarah said, she looked over at me and her eyes had grown big. "Okay, I wasn't here when you got in so I could not have stopped you." Sarah then said and I laughed a little.

"Johnson?" I could hear Coulson ask behind me, turning my head around to look at them. "Well then, I will see you guys later. The meeting isn't until later and there is a few things I need to fix before that." I simply told them, waving my hand towards the team and Sarah before I headed off.    

Walking down the corridors of the HUB I deactivated the mask, everyone that was hanging around this place already knew my face so there was no need to hide it. Walking towards the meeting room I quickly hacked my way past the scanners before slipping into the room.

A few agents were already sitting behind their computers, working their way through what I guess was the mission at hand. Sitting down behind the only free computer I started to look through the files that were already open. Ten minutes into the reading I could hear Hand's voice and I quickly activated the mask once more.

Hand entered the room with Coulson, May and an angry Ward behind her, not that May or Coulson weren’t looking all to happy either. Turning my attention back towards the computer screen once more I could hear how Hand was starting to explain why they were here. Going over the plan routes I realized something was off, or rather that something was missing.

Looking at the spot where there should be a plane I could not hold back a laughter and I started to shake my head. "Vick, Vick, Vick." I started to say, trying hard to stop laughing as I did and turned around in the chair to look at the four agents. "Haven't we had a talked about extraction plans, or rather the lack of them?" I then added.

Hand’s eyes were narrowed dangersly as she looked over towards me. "Do not call me that." She first hissed out, making my smile grow bigger. "Beside, this mission was originally created for you and no one else." She then added, crossing her arms. Leaning back in the chair I keep my eyes on Hand, counting down the seconds untill she would realise who she was talking to.

"Johnson!" She then called out after a few seconds, sending me in to another laughter round. "What are you doing here? Fury said you were on an important mission that you could not be pulled out off..." She then added, however her eyes had traveled towards Coulson and she never finished the sentence.

"She's working for you?" She then asked Coulson who simply nodded his head. "Well that's just unfair! I have been trying for so long to get Fury to assign her to me and not to the team she is normally with." Hand said and I simply rolled my eyes, standing up from the chair. "I'm still with my original team, Fury just put me on his team at the moment due to the whole Centipede." I told her.

Hand glanced towards me and she nodded her head a little. "Well, since you are here then you can do the mission anyway." She then said and I just rolled my eyes. "Always jumping into work Hand." I told her, crossing my arms. "That's why we are here." She answered me shortly and I could feel the headache that I usually got when spending to much time with Hand was creeping forward.

"Since you pointed out the flaw in the mission I presume you have read the rest of the mission. So, what do you say." Hand then added. "Let me think about it." I answered her just as shortly, turning away from the four of them. My eyes landed on the big screen that was showing the area the mission was to go down at.

I had read everything they had on the mission and I didn't like the odds, dislike was a far to week word to describe it. So many things could go wrong and there was far to much at stake, one wrong move and more then one life would pay the price. "Keep telling Coulson and his team what this mission is all about. I need to clear my head before I can really give you an answer." I then told her, glancing towards the side to look at Hand.

However before she had a chance to say something about it I turned around and walked out from the room. Heading for the training area I walked in to FitzSimmons who somehow looked happy to see me at the same time as they were a bit annoyed with me. "There you are Daisy." Simmons said and I just walked past them.

"Agent Hand is waiting for you guys to join her, Coulson, Ward and May in the meeting. I already know what's it about so hurry up." I just told them, taking a step to the side before I walked away. Hearing Fitz call after me I just speeded up my walking.

Soon finding the door I was looking for I took a deep breath, opening up I was meet with an empty training room. Just the way I liked it when I was in a mood like this, something I had picked up from Natasha. Heading for the punching bag I took my stand, not even bothering to bandage up my hands.

 


	27. A rookie and a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

After hitting the bag for a few minutes, I had fallen into a routine and I could feel all off my worries and feelings disappear for every hit I made towards the bag. Feeling how I was starting to relax, my hits towards the bag weren’t as hard anymore.

Hearing the door open I stopped up a little, only two people were brave enough to enter through that door and neither of them was here at that moment. "Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." A male voice said from behind me and I simply rolled my eyes.

I kept on punching the bag, complete ignoring the man that had entered, hopping he would get the point. However, I could hear him walking towards me anyway. "You are doing it wrong." He then points out making me stop punching the bag, turning my head to look at him.

"Oh, am I? And you think you know how to punch better?" I asked him, feeling how anger was starting to boil in my system. "Of course, I was the best of my class. Besides, Hand handpicked me herself." The young agent in front of me said. He was standing tall, chin out and he was looking down on me.

"Like I have heard that before." I said in a cold voice, rolling my eyes towards his behavior. It was clear he had just come out from the Academy, he had no idea of who he was talking to nor did he have any respect for anyone. "According to my teacher, the last time he had seen anyone as good as me at the Academy it had been Agent Ward." The rookie agent said, making me lift one of my eyebrows.

"Oh, same level as Agent Ward. How good." I said with a dry voice before I turned towards the punching bag once more. "I think you should show me some more respect rookie. Or are you even an agent yet?" He then said, making me freeze up in my stand. Slowly turning around, I looked at the rookie once more.

"Excuse me?" I asked, I could hardly believe my ears. This rookie was going down, no madder what Hand had told me before. "You heard me." He simply said, crossing his arms. "You know what, let's settle this shall we? I guess you have boxed before?" I asked him, my eyes narrowed. "Have you?" He simply asked me back.

Without answering him I walked over to the wall, taking up a pair of boxing gloves and helmet. A pair for me and a pair for him. Putting on my own gear I throw his things over to him before I took my stand. The rookie was smiling with confidence as he puts on his gloves. "Don't worry, I will go easy on you." He then tells me, making me roll my eyes.

Before he was fully ready I make a high kick up towards his head with my right leg, barley blocking that attack I put my leg down again before a hard hit with my left hand ends up in his stomach. As the rookie takes a step back I crunch down spinning around with my right leg out to kick his feet away from under him.

The rookie hits the floor, head first and I stand up swiftly to only look down on him. "Johnson!" A voice suddenly calls out and I simply rolls my eyes, looking towards the door I could see Hand and May walking in. "What have I told you about knocking my agents out?" Hand asked me, marching towards me and the shocked agent on the floor.

"Not in the head, and not when they still have reports to finish." I told her with a roll of my eyes. I could see May smiling a little and I simply shook my head. "Wh... What just happened?" The rookie soon managed to get out and all our eyes were on him once more. "Agent Anderson, meet special agent Daisy Johnson." Hand told the rookie and held my head high this time. "And here I was going to ask if you could think about taking Anderson with you on the mission as backup, however I feel that the answer might be a no now." Hand then added, looking at me this time.

May walked up to stand beside me, looking down at the fallen rookie. "Seems like I have to make a call to Tasha and tell her that she need to hold on to her crown, there's a new rookie slayer in town." She then says with a small grin and I simply rolled my eyes. "Yeah, do that." I told her, and Hand looked over at the two of us. "You will do no such thing! The last thing I need is another competition between the two of them. If anything were to break it's on my head!" Hand told us, crossing her arms as she speaks. "Oh, don't worry Vick. I will behave, if others can." I told her, looking down at the rookie who didn't dear look up at me anymore.

"Anyway, since you were in here I guess you might have an answer for me about the mission?" Hand then asked me, and I turned to look at her. "I have been thinking about it. However, I need to see the map once more." I told her, and she nodded her head. "Back to the meeting room then." She said, turning to head for the door. "Anderson, get yourself fixed up. I have another mission for you." She then called out before she walked out from the room. Turning my head towards May I shrug a little. "Don't look at me, she's the boss here." I told her, and May rolled her eyes and the two of us started to walk after Hand.

"How much trouble do you and your team get into on a daily basis?" May asked me, making me smile big. "It's not that much, Hand likes to make it sound worse than it really is." I answered her only to feel how she didn't really believe me. "It's just a few prank wars, giving the rookies a hard time or just over all ignore orders." I then told her, glancing towards the older agent. "In other words, the same thing you used to do." I then added, smiling big when I saw that I had managed to get her. "You should not believe everything that group tells you." May simply answered me and I rolled my eyes.

"So, I should not believe in the videos I have seen either then?" I asked her as I pushed the button to activate the mask since we were getting closer towards the meeting room. "I am going to kill them!" Was the only reply I got from May, a reply that made me laugh a little. I could not help but to feel a little sorry for Natasha and Clint at that very moment. However, they had it coming for a very long time. "Killing who?" Coulson asked, making both me and May stop. Neither of us had realized we had entered the meeting room. "Part of her team." May simply answered him.

"Well, if you want to kill anyone it should be Hill. It was after all she who showed me the videos after she was complaining I was a copy of a young you." I told her as I walked over to sit down in one of the chairs. "Ah, I remember that." Hand spoke up before she turns around to look at me. "You guys were creating far too much trouble around here." She then added, her arms crossed and she was not looking happy. "For the 150th time, I am sorry Agent Hand." I said, rolling my eyes at it all. "And I will still think it over." Hand answered me with a smile.

"So, the mission. Have you thought it over?" She then asked me, and I nodded my head. "I can do it. However." I started saying. "I never like it when you say however like that." Hand added in before I could continue. "If I had known about this mission earlier I would have been able to look deeper into this Overkill weapon. But now, I'm going to need help to take down that weapon and I only know about one person that would be able to do something like this." I then explained, feeling how May was looking at me.

"Alright, who should I call in?" Hand asked, pulling out her phone. "He is already here." I told her with a grin. "Forget it." May said beside me and I just rolled my eyes. "It's up to him, I won't force him into a mission where there won't be an extraction." I told May, already knowing that she would be against it all. "Who are we talking about?" Coulson asked, he was looking towards both me and May. I turned my head towards Coulson and took a deep breath before answering. "We are talking about Fitz." I told him, getting ready for him to react over that.

"Agent Fitz would be a good one for this mission." Hand said before Coulson had a chance to say anything. "Hand, it is up to him if he wants to go or not. If he doesn't want to go then I will ask him to give me a quick tell on how to take down that weapons the fastest way." I told her, turning my head towards Hand this time.  "As long as Fitz wants to do this on his own then I can't stop him." Coulson then said, and I nodded my head. "I will head down to the labs, I have a feeling that is where I can find him. It's better if the question comes from me and not from any of you." I then told the group of agents around me.

"Go. However, I want an answer as fast as possible Johnson!" Hand told me, and I simply nodded my head, turning around I started to walk out from the mission room and headed for the labs. Reaching the labs, it wasn't too hard to find where Fitz was hiding, reaching the doors they opened on their own and I was a bit surprise to see that Simmons wasn't in the room. "Where is Simmons?" I asked the moment I stepped in to the room, Fitz looked up surprised at the question. "She is down at the med labs." He answered me and I nodded my head and deactivated the mask.

"Good, since I do not want her to be in the room for the question I have to ask." I told him, feeling how Fitz was looking at me as I sat down. "This doesn't sound good." He said, and I made a small face. "It depends on how you feel going into an enemy base to take down a weapon and knowing there won't be an extraction plan." I told him in one go. I carefully glanced up to see his reaction to it. "You need my help?" Was the only thing he asked. "I don't know how to take the weapon down in a safe way." I then told him. "However, I could take it down if you can tell me how, if you do not follow with me." I then added, making sure he knew there was another way out of it.

"I am not letting you go in to a place like this without any kind of help." Fitz suddenly said, standing up as he did. "I am coming with you." He then added. Determination was shining in his eyes. Nodding my head, I rose up as well. "Well then, Hand will want to have a word with both of us then." I told him, and Fitz nodded his head. Activating my mask once more we started to head out from the labs and heading for the meeting room. Glancing towards the side to take a look at Fitz I was starting to wonder if I had made the right decision after all or not.


	28. Mission Overkill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D season 1 episode 7: The HUB_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Fitz asked in a low voice beside me, turning my head towards him I nodded my head. "Yes, after running around the world a couple of times with Natasha and Clint I have to manage to find a few friends that could help out. Not all of them live in fancy places." I told him, turning my head back towards the old house right in front of us. It was a bar, bikes were parked outside, and it almost looked like the house was going to fall apart at any second. "Just let me do the talking and we will be fine," I told him, Fitz nodded his head. "I hope." I then added before I started to walk once more.

"You hope?" Fitz asked, worry was clear in his voice as he tried to keep up with me. "Well, it has been a while so," I answered him, stopping in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened up the door to the bar, the second light was shining into the dark bar everyone inside freeze up. "I have a bad feeling about this." I could hear Fitz whisper behind me, simply ignoring his comment I stepped into the bar and walked over towards the bar. "Ah, if it isn't Daisy." A Russian voice called out when I reached the bar, turning my head towards the side I smile a little when I saw the woman that was now heading for us.

"Marta, it has been a long time," I answered her in Russian, walking over to her to shake her hand. "I was about to ask for Yuri. However, seeing you this means more luck for us." I then added. The woman looked at me closely before her eyes travel towards Fitz who was trying to get a beer at the bar. "What do you need help wi..." Marta started to say. However, before she was able to finish the sentence the lights go out. "What now?" Marta called out, now speaking in English. "Fitz! I think this is a job for you." I called out, Fitz looked over at me and I simply nod my head.

"I think I can fix this." He said with a smile, Marta looked over at me and I nodded my head. "Vladimir, lift him up." She then said and a tall man nodded his head, walking over to Fitz he does just that, lifting him right up and Marta opened a trapdoor on the floor. "Wait..." Fitz said before Vladimir turns him upside down and lets him hang down the hole. "Maybe some light!" Fitz then calls up, I could hear that he wasn't all too happy over this situation.

With a snap of her fingers, a flashlight was handed over to Marta who lights up the hole for Fitz. "Thank you!" Fitz called up as he started to work. "I think I have found what's wrong. A little to the left, Vladimir!" Fitz requested, and I let out a deep sigh. "Gentle! Gentle." Fitz said as Vladimir moved him a little. "That's it. Okay!" He then added. "Can I get a little more light down here, Marta?" He added once more, and Marta moved her hand to make sure the light hits the right place.

"Of course, Mishka." She said with a smile and I turned to look at her. "Thank you, sweetheart!" I could hear Fitz saying and I rolled my eyes. "Little bear?" I asked Martha and she turned her head to look at me. "I like watching him work, that little bear." She told me and my smile grow bigger. "Well, I would have said that he was a little lion, but I think I like Mishka more," I told her, Marta laughed and a second later the light was back. Cheers and applause were now going around in the bar and Vladimir pulls up Fitz from the hole and puts him down.

"It's nothing. Really." Fitz told them as he tries to get the dirt off his hands. "I'm just a man." He then added. "Get this man a drink!" Vladimir told the bartender who made him a drink. Rolling my eyes I leaned towards the counter. "So... let's talk business." I then said, looking towards Marta who looked towards me. "What do you need my friend?" Marta asked, handing me a glass of Vodka.

"We need to get over the border without being seen," I told her as I took the glass. "That will be hard to do," Marta told me, her eyes narrowed a little. "Two million rubles might come in handy for this place," I told her as I swallowed down the Vodka.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Well done back there Fitz," I told him, earning a smile from him. "I'm quite happy the E.M.P worked like it should have." I then told him smiling big. "Hey, that is not fair," Fitz said, he carefully hit my shoulder. Laughing quietly I rubbed my shoulder. " Maybe. However, my plan worked because We're over the border now," I told him.

Fitz simply shakes his head at that. When the car suddenly stopped, and shouting could be heard the both of us froze. "We're stopping. Why are we stopping?" Fitz asked, and I slowly moved towards the back to get a chance to look outside. "Quiet. Stay here. I'll check it out." I answered him. However, when gunshots could be heard outside I moved back towards Fitz once more.

"Okay. Maybe we'll both stay here." I said in a low voice, Fitz looked at me with worry in his eyes. "What do we do?" He asked in a low voice I started to look around me. My eyes soon land on the steel barrels that was around us. "Stay close to me," I told Fitz as I start to move two barrels.

Pushing the barrels over the edge I heard how I had managed to hit someone. Pulling out my gun I started to take out the people that had stopped the truck in the first place. Jumping out off the truck, I took out the last person only to see a cop coming toward us. "Fitz! More border patrol." I called out to Fitz.

"Already moving! Hurry up!" Fitz calls back, turning around I saw Fitz running away from the scene. Without thinking twice I started to run after Fitz. This was not how I thought this mission to go. Scanning the area we were running through I tried to find a good hiding spot.

"Fitz, over here! It's a drainage pipe." I told Fitz the second I saw it. Turning our steps towards our new hideout." We'll wait them out over here." I told Fitz once we were a bit safer. "We Can't wait too long," Fitz answered me as he sat down. "If they use the overkill device, everyone on the border's in danger." He then said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm aware Fitz," I told him as I sat down too. "And that includes Marta and Vlad," Fitz added once more, a hint of horror could be heard in his voice. "I know Mishka. I promise you, I will make sure nothing happens to them." I told in a calm voice.

Distant barking could be heard, carefully I looked out from our hiding spot to see where exactly they were. "How come we ended up on an S.H.I.EL.D mission like this?" Fitz then suddenly asked, turning my head to the side I looked at him. Taking one deep breath I sat down beside him.

"The mission was originally created for me alone, it had a longer timetable so that I had time to learn everything about the Overkill. However, when Hand could not get a hold of me she decided to call in Coulson’s team." I started to explain to him.

"I saw the mission plan. You would have been on this mission with Ward." I told him. "However you would have been ordered to do the mission and neither of you would have known about the lack of an extraction plan." I then added.

"Hand has a habit of not giving out all the information for a mission," I told him with a hint of laughter in my voice. Fitz simply nodded his head to all. He carefully opened his bag and took out a small package. Glancing towards him, I could not help but to roll my eyes a little.

"Is that a sandwich?" I asked him, even if I already knew the answer. " Simmons made it. My favorite. Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of pesto Aioli." He told me, smiling big. "You can have half if you like." He then added, holding out a sandwich.

I took the sandwich from him and throw it away. I could feel how Fitz looked at me and how his eyes had grown. "What the hell?" He asked. "They are trying to track us down with dogs, that sandwich would lead them here," I told him.

"Do not worry, once we get back to the bus I will ask Simmons to make you a new one. And after that, I will make a call to Furry about how you guys don't get any field training at all." I told him, pulling out a sneaker bar. "Not the tastiest thing there is, However, it's odorless." I then added as I handed it to him.

Fitz took the bar and open it up. "We'll wait here until sundown before we start to move once more. Hopefully, the people that are looking for us are far away or have given up by then." I told him and Fitz nodded his head a little.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Good day to be a rat," Fitz commented, making me roll my eyes. We were laying in the middle of a road, waiting for a car or something to drive past so that we could get into the facility. "I mean, there you are, minding your own business, spreading filth and disease, scavenging for grub worms or rotten fruit, when hold and behold, you see it ... a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich..." He then continued.

"Fitz." I simply told him with a tired voice. "...With just a hint of pesto Aioli." He finished and I could not help but sigh deeply. "Let it go, Fitz. I promised you would get a new sandwich and I'm going to make sure you get one." I then told him, closing my eyes. "Do you feel that?" I then asked him, opening up my eyes once more to look at Fitz.

"A truck. It's coming. Zip up the mag pouch!" I then quickly told him. Taking hold of the front of the pouch, pulling it over us and zip it up. As the truck drove over us, we could feel how we were lifted from the ground and attached to the bottom of the car. "Not the most comfortable way of travelling." Fitz comment.

"Be happy we are not going so far. I have been stuck like this for 4 hours once." I told him. "4 hours?" Fitz asked in shock, and disbelief was heavy on the question something that made me smile. "Yes, I was going in as backup for two of my team members. They were in the car and I was under it." I told him.

"Were there no other way then to do something like that?" He asked me. "Nope, it was the quickest way. Being a field agent means you will experience things you would never have thought of doing in the first place." I told him, feeling how the truck was starting to slow down a bit I made myself ready for anything.

Once the truck finally stopped I made a tiny symbol towards Fitz to stay quiet. Listening to make sure it was safe to move or not. Once I was sure it was safe to move I released us from the car, unzipping the bag pouch. "Keep close to me." I told Fitz before I rolled out from under the truck.

Slowly rising up I made sure no one was nearby. "What's next?" Fitz asked as he stands up beside me. "Let's find the room where they keep the Overkill device. The faster we can take that thing apart the better." I answered him, and Fitz nodded his head. "Let's move it," I told him before I started to move.

Keeping to the shadows, the two of us started to head for the right door. "And what to do now?" I asked Fitz, turning to look at him. "Looks like it's time for my gadgets," Fitz said, taking off his bag and started to look through it, smiling when he found what he was looking for.

"Simmons calls it ‘the magic window.’ You'd probably guess, ‘is that X-ray technology?’ There are actually S-band microwave antennae embedded in this sheet. But it's more like a radar system really." Fitz explained as he put the sheet on the wall beside the door and activated it.

"Let's see. Okay, we have two guards on the West wall. Both carrying automatic weapons." Fitz said once the sheet was up and running. Scanning the area around me I found an open window and smiled. Swiftly jumping up towards the window and into the room. In the room, there were the two guards with automatic weapons.

Quickly taking out the two guards I opened the door for Fitz, However, with the fear mix in his eyes I had a hard time not to laugh at him. "Come on Mishka," I told him, nodding my head into the building. "Not cool." Fitz commented as he walked past me into the building, closing the door behind him.

"Well it was the fastest way." I simply answered him. "Let's find that weapon now. We are starting to run out of time." I then added, walking down the corridor. Rushing down the corridor the two of us soon reached the location of the Overkill device. "This must be it." I commented, looking at the gigantic machine in front of us.

"Weird." I then added, having thought the device would have been smaller. "Core must be inside here. That's what's important. The piping around it just serves to amplify and direct the sound, to trigger munitions from a distance." Fitz commented and walked over to the machine, following after him I took a good look at it all.

"Well, let's get the core out then." Fitz said, holding up a small screwdriver with a smile. Quickly he took out the few bits that kept center to the rest of the machine before we took it out together. Once we had put it down, Fitz started to work right away.

"This is going to take a while." Fitz commented the second he saw the core, glancing over I saw the core. "You have 10 minutes." I told him, making Fitz look up at me. "I thought you'd say five." Fitz commented, only to receive an eye roll from me. Fitz turned his head back to the core and started to work as fast as he could.

I kept looking around us, making sure no one was showing up. "Almost done!" Fitz informed after a few minutes of working, turning around to look at him. The second Fitz pulled the last wire, making everything around them grow quiet. "Your turn." Fitz commented, looking at me and I simply nodded my head. Pulling out the location beacon, dropping it beside the now disarmed weapon.

"Beacon's hot. The device is disabled. Mission's a go." Smiling big towards Fitz who nodded his head, quickly putting his things back down in to the bag once more. "Okay Fitz. Let's go. We need to slip out of here before they notice the device is powered down." I then told him, heading for the stairs.

"Got it!" Fitz commented, only to have the intruder alarm going off. "We need a new plan." Both of us said at the same time, looking quickly at one another. "Up you go! Quickly!" I then told Fitz, stepping away from the stairs. Half running up the stairs the young engineer suddenly stopped as the base starts to shake.

"What was that?" Fitz asked, turning his head to look at me. "S.H.I.E.L.D. They've started their attack, which means we don't have much time before they crush the compound." I answered him, lifting my arms up towards the platform Fitz was heading for to send out a shock wave. Soldiers had entered the room and were starting to surround us now.

"Quickly now, the faster we can get out of here the faster we can get on board the extraction plane." I then added, turning around to take out the soldiers coming from behind. "I thought you said there was no extraction plan!" Fitz questioned as he ran up the last few steps of the stairs.

"Well, agent Hand never planned for one." I told him, skipping a few steps on the way up. "But do you really think May would let us go in on a mission like this without any type of back-up?" I then added, stopping beside Fitz. "I guess not." Fitz answered with a small nod of his head.

Running for the door I quickly activated the mask once more, lifting up my arm to send out a shock wave to open up the door in front of us. The second the door was open, Fitz and I ran out towards the open space, only to regret our decision a second later. We were now surrounded by soldiers who were quite happy pointing their guns towards us. I took a step forward so that I was standing in a more protective stand in front of Fitz, lifting my arms out on either side. If they wanted a fight they will be in for one hard one.

However, before either of us had a chance to react, the sound of the BUS could be heard over us. Smiling big I looked up to see the big plane was getting closer towards us. Taking hold of Fitz hand, I dragged him with me towards the wall. Lifting one hand towards my mask I opened up the link to the cockpit. “Just a little bit more May, then open up the hangar so we can jump in!” I told the older woman, feeling how Fitz looked at me with big eyes.

“Understood!” Was the answer I got back from May and within a few minutes I found myself laying in the hangar bay beside Fitz, both of us breathing heavily between laughter. “Remind me to never do this with you again!” Fitz then commented between his laughter and I only rolled my eyes. “Oh just you wait!” I told him. “Just you wait!” 

 


	29. A message from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/ Skye POV_

Rising up from the floor I held out my hand for Fitz who happily took it, in one swift pull he was standing beside me. "Glad to see that both of you are still alive." A voice said from behind us, turning around we could see Coulson standing there.

"We did our best sir," I told him, saluting a little towards him only to resave a small smile and eye roll. "Are you coming up or staying down here?" Coulson then asked, glancing towards Fitz, he nodded his head a little before we head for the stairs.

"What is the plan for now?" I asked Coulson once I joined him. "We are to wait for new orders." Coulson answered me, stopping I looked at him surprised. "We are not heading back to the HUB?" I asked once more. "No, Hand said the device was probably in better hand with us then at the HUB." Coulson told me, I could see that he was a bit worried about that.

"I know it doesn't sound good. However, I trust in Hands judgement. If she says the Overkill is safer with us, then it is." I told him, patting the team leader on his shoulder. Looking in front of me I could see Simmons walking towards the kitchen.

"Now, if you excuse me there is someone I need to talk to." I told Coulson before following after Simmons. "Simmons!" I half called out as I entered the kitchen, only to see how the young biochemist jumps a little when she turns around. "Ah, Daisy! How did the mission go?" Simmons asked, smiling big.

"It went very well, except for one little detail." I started to tell her, leaning back towards the counter as I did. "What happened?" Simmons asked, suddenly worried. "Don't worry, Fitz is alright. However, would you mind making another sandwich for him? We ended up in a tight spot and the sandwich had to be sacrificed." I explained, seeing the worry in Simmons' eyes grow small once more.

"Oh, yes, I can make him a new one. Sure." She then said once she has settled down a little. "Thank you, Simmons. This is exactly what Fitz is needing right now." I told her, smiling a little. "Do you need anything?" Simmons then asked, looking at me carefully.

"Not at the moment, it takes a while before I can eat after a mission. But thank you for asking. I will head up to see how the flight is going. Good luck Simmons!" I told her, nodding my head a little before turning around. I could feel how Simmons was looking after me as I walked away.

"Oi, Mishka! You better head to the kitchen!" I called out when I saw Fitz. Walking past him I gave him a pat on his shoulder before continuing my walk. Stopping outside of the cockpit I softly knocked on the door before entering. Ignoring Ward that was sitting in the co-pilot seat, I headed directly for May.

Wrapping my arms around the older agent’s neck, letting my own headrest towards her, I hugged her. I could feel how May tenses up at the sudden hug, only to relax just a little. "What are you doing?" She then asked, keeping her eyes on the sky in front of her. "Hugging you." I simply answered, my voice more damped then usual. 

"I can fell that, what I meant is why you are hugging me." May asked once more, I could feel how she was rolling her eyes. "Because I always hug Red after a mission like this. However, since Red is not here you are the closest to a Red hug I can get." I explained, lifting my head to look out.

"Have you eaten anything?" May then asked, shaking my head a little. "No, can't eat during a mission or this close to a finished one." I answered her. "You need to eat Johnson." May told me and I could not help but smile just a little. "I will, later. Simmons asked earlier if I wanted something to eat too." I told her, May nodded her head to that.

"Are we still being followed?" I then asked, not releasing the grip I had around May. "That we are." Ward told me, turning my head towards him. "Didn't you do what I asked you too?" I then asked, felling how May nodded her head. "Move over Agent Ward." I told him, finally letting go of May.

Ward looked at me surprised, slowly moving out of the seat I took the headphones from him before sitting down. "May, see that could over there? Hide in it." I told May as I started to prepare for what was coming next. "Everyone better strap in!" I called out over the intercom just as we enter the clouds.

"Drop us below the radar." I told May, who looked at me surprised but let the BUS fall a bit. "What are you planning?" May asked, keeping the BUS as steady as possible. "Since you connected my 1412 to the BUS, we can use the clocking device. As long as we are flying over the radar, they can still find us. But..." I started to explain. However, I didn't need to finish the explanation.

"Got it." May said before she let the nose of the BUS dive down more. Keeping one eye on how high up we were. Once we were under the radar I activated the clocking device and leaned back in the seat. "Now let's keep this height until we are sure we are free from a tail." I commented, and May nodded her head.

"Remind me to give a talk with the people who taught you how to fly later on." May commented, I could not figure out if it was a good sign or a bad one so I laughed a little at it. "You do that. They are crazier then I am." I told her. "I know." May commented through her teeth before she took a deep breath.

"Once we are in the clearing there is a message to you from that team of yours." May then added, glancing towards me. I froze up a little as I heard May mention my team and I nod my head. "Understood." I answered simply.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

I found myself standing in the command centre about an hour later, my eyes were on the black screen in front of me. Taking a deep breath before pressing play.

"Hi there, kid! We hope you are okay and you weren’t hurt during the mission." Clint started the video off, smiling big towards the camera. "We hate it that you could not be with us on a day like this." Steve continue saying.

"Fury has not heard the last of this conversation." Tony explained, wearing his trademark evil grin on. A grin that was gone the second Pepper hits him over his head. "I hope at least that you and that team you are with will have special dinner once you get back. If not, I have spoken to Agent May about you two doing something special." Pepper then said.

"Which also reminds me, the next time you are free you will bring her with you. I kind of like that woman." She then added. "Let's just hope it won't be a too long of a wait before you return." Bruce then added, smiling warmly. "If not, we are going to make sure you will be here for Christmas." Natasha said, making sure there was no room for arguing.

The rest of the team nodded their heads to that. "We will really make sure of it!" Tony said, one could see the different plans going through his head already. "We will not keep you from the team you are with for much longer." Clint then said the sadness was clear in his voice.

"Call us once you get the time, okay?" Pepper asked, only making it sound like an order. "We miss you, Daisy, stay safe out there." Natasha finally added, and the screen went black once more.

Looking at it with empty eyes, I had not realised that I was crying until a tear fell to my hand. Lifting the hand up I wiped away the tears, closing my eyes and tried to calm down. I don't really know how long I was standing like that. However, once the door opened up I froze up.

"Are you alright Daisy? May got worried that it took so long." I could hear Fitz asking, calming down a little. I could feel a hand on my shoulder right before Fitz pulled me into a tight hug. "It's alright, I got you." Fitz said in a low voice. Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to calm down enough, I gave Fitz a tight hug before letting go.

"I'm alright Leo, thank you." I told him, putting on a brave smile for him. "Come on, Coulson is making some amazing food out there." Fitz told me, smiling big and I could not help but to roll my eyes. Activating the mask once more I looked towards the door. "You and food, did Simmons make that sandwich I asked her too?" I then asked and the smile on Fitz's face said it all.

Shaking my head, I walked out from the command centre, Fitz walking beside me. "You are hopeless, do you know that?" I asked him, and Fitz just rolled his eyes as the two of us entered the kitchen. Stopping at the door opening, I took in the different smells. "It smells wonderful Coulson." I called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Well thank you, I'm almost done." Coulson said with a big smile, giving me a quick glance before returning back to the food. "Good, because I'm starving." I told him as I walked over to stand beside May, giving her a small nod to indicate that everything was in fact alright. "I need to ask." Ward suddenly spoke up, making all of us turn to look at him.

"Why do you always keep that mask on?" Ward then asked, his eyes were looked on me. I could feel how both Coulson and Simmons turn their heads to look at me too. However, they tried to hide it. "I wear this mask to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement. I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgment on the quality of their hearts." I simply answered Ward.

"So, you are judging us?" Ward asked once more, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Of course I am, it's my job after all. Don't come and say you don't trust in anyone you have just meet Agent Ward, I have heard the stories about you." I told him, standing tall beside May.

Ward narrowed his eyes a little, not fully happy with the answer he got. "But, you trust Fitz and May?" Simmons asked in a low voice, turning my head towards her I nodded my head a little. "I have known May for a long time, even before my life suddenly change. Fitz earned the right to see what was being hidden, and not just because of Deputy Director Hill gave the order." I explained, turning my head towards Fitz this time.

"It takes a lot to earn my trust and at the moment Fitz is the only one in this team that has managed just that." I then added. Simmons nodded her head a little, looking down at the floor. A heavy silence was now hanging over us all.

"Alright, let's eat." Coulson said, breaking the silence as he starts to take the food to the table. One after the other, we followed after him. I sat down in between May and Fitz, knowing the two of them would be able to keep me calm if needed.


	30. Two different missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Ta-da!" I could hear Simmons half singing out, the triumph very clear in her voice. I could not help but to smile, I had been resting on the couch when Simmons, Fitz and Ward had decided to play scrabble.

It had taken them about 5 minutes to decide if they should play or not, only to decide that they would and to keep their voices down. They only managed to keep their voices down for another 5 minutes.

Fitz had moved my feet so that he could sit down in the same couch as I was laying in, putting my legs back on his lap. Simmons and Ward had taken the other couch.

"That isn't a word in our language." Ward complained, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Our language? You mean the English language, first spoken in England?" Simmons asked him. I could almost see her rising her eyebrow.

"Aglet ... a plastic or metal tube covering the end of a shoelace." Fitz then explained, followed with Simmons laughter. "Oh, come on. She used her Britishness against us." Ward points out, only to make both Fitz and Simmons laugh even more.

I had to bite my lip to make sure I didn't join in on the laughter, a laughter that soon died down when a signal was heard from the command center. "Oh, come on! And I wanted to know who won!" I complained when I heard the signal and I could feel how Fizt jumped a little at my side.

"You were awake?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "I have been awake the whole time." I told him, moving my head to look at him. "Not cool." Fitz commented as he hit me on my legs. "You been listening to our game this whole time?" Ward asked.

Nodding my head, I started to move into a sitting position. "How can you not have heard of aglet before?" I then asked Ward with a grin. Ward simply narrowed his eyes towards me as FitzSimmons started to laugh once more.

"Are you four coming or not? We have a new mission." May asked and we all turned our head to the side. "On our way." I told her, as I stood up, I held out my hands to Fitz to help him up.

Heading on to the command center I could not help but to smile even more. "Maria! And how is my favorite SO doing?" I asked happily as I looked towards the screen where Maria was. Maria looked down at me before she turns her head towards May that had stopped beside me.

"What did she do this time?" Maria then asked May. "Oi!" I called out as May just smiles. "Nothing that I'm aware of at the moment." May then answered Maria and I turned my head to glare at her. "Oi!" I said once more and May turns her head towards me, the smile were still there.

"Could you two finish that off later. This mission is a bit time sensitive." Maria then added, and all eyes were on her once more. "Good, now then." Maria started, looking down once more. "We have detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California/Nevada border." Maria then started to explain, looking up at us all again.

"Normally we wouldn't send out a team like yours for just one big energy reading that were gone in a flash." Maria then added, and I could not help but to narrow my eyes. "However." I added for her and all eyes were on me this time.

"These are the same readings Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster picked up in New Mexico and in London." Maria explained. "Thor?" Coulson asked and Maria shook her head. "We are not sure. That's why you guys are being sent out." Maria told him, and Coulson nodded his head.

"Well, this is going to be fun." I mumbled under my breath, already knowing how this was going to end for me. "You are not going Daisy." Maria then added and I looked up at the screen once more.

"What! You are not taking me of another mission Hill!" The anger in my voice was heavy. "I am putting you of this mission and put you on another." Maria started to explain, completely ignoring my anger.

"With Agent Barton." Maria then added. "Agent Barton!" I could hear myself along side with May and Coulson say at the same time. It took me a couple of tries to pull myself together and being able to speak properly. "Barton as in Clint Barton? Hawkeye?" Was the only thing I managed to get out.

"Yes." Maria answered, rolling her eyes. "I thought Fury made it clear that Barton and I are not allowed to work alone anymore! Not after what happened last time." I commented, and I could feel all eyes on me.

"What happened last time?" Coulson asked, and I looked towards him. "You don't want to know." Both me and Maria answered at the same time. "Anyway, why send me? Why don't you send someone from his own team?" I then asked, looking back towards the screen once more.

"Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are out on mission already, we do not send out Dr. Banner and there is no way we send out Stark and Barton alone. We are not that desperate, and you are the only one that would not end up with an arrow anywhere on your body." Maria explained, I nod my head at that.

"Fair enough. However, I will not be held responsible if anything happens during the mission." I told Maria who nodded her head. "I had a feeling that would be your answer. All the information you need has been sent to your tablet. I recommend you head out as fast as possible, the same goes for the rest of you to." Maria then said before the screen went black. Taking in a deep breath I looked around at the team around me, letting my eyes stay on May and Fitz for a few seconds longer. “Well then, I better head off for my mission. Try not to have too much fun without me.” I told them.

May only rolls her eyes. “Be careful and don’t let Clint drag you in to any stupid plans or anything else that would lead to a bad idea.” May told me and I could not help but to smile big. “What? I don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do for you.” I told her, laughing a little at the death stare from May as I started to walk out from the command center.

I made a quick stop at my bunk to get one of the already packed bags and the tablet. Opening it up and looking at the information that Maria had sent me I head for 1412, once on board I dropped the bag in to the copilot before staring the quinjet up.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

The clocking device activated, I started to lower the quinjet in to a clearing. The flight had taken longer than I had first thought, glad to finally be at the spot. Once I had landed, I reached out to the bag to take out the gauntlets before rising out and head for the hangar. Opening it up I could not help but to smile big at what I was seeing.

“BARTON!” I called out, biting my lower lip to keep from laughing as I saw how the blond Avenger jumped out of surprise. Turning around, Clint looked at me with narrowed eyes. “Daisy!” He growls out, his eyes narrowed. “Missed me?” I asked him, not able to hold the laughter in any longer. The anger slowly fades away as Clint realizes who was standing in front of him and a second later I’m finding myself being pulled into hug.

“KID!” Clint says happily, and I just laughed, hugging him back. Even if Fitz hugs were very nice, they were nothing like Clint’s hugs. “What are you doing here?” Clint then asked, taking a step back to look at me. “Didn’t Maria tell you? I’m here to help you out on the mission.” I told him, the smile that was now growing on Clint said everything that he was thinking. “So, who is the agent we are going to help out?” I asked him, before he could comment on anything else.

“Agent Barbra ‘Bobbi’ Morse, also known as Mockingbird.” Clint answered, and I could not help but to lift one eyebrow. “How many agents are there with bird codename’s?” I had to ask and Clint shrugs at that. “That would be a question for either Maria or Fury. Now, should we head to the sight to see what we have to deal with?” Clint asked, and I nod my head. “Let’s do this!” I told him, holding up my fist towards Clint who knocks it whit his own fist.  


	31. To save a Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Clint Barton POV_

Crawling through the air vent, I made sure to stay as quiet as possible in the task. Daisy had taken care of the guards on the outside, giving me the chance to get inside so that I could get to Bobbi. Deciding that it would be better if someone Bobbi knew where to dropped down from the air vent to pick her up.

Besides, it was better to have Daisy on the outside. I did not want to dig her out from under yet another building she had taken down with her powers. Looking through one of the ventilations I smiled.

Carefully I open it up I made sure to pull out an arrow, pulling the string back I grinned big before I released the arrow. The arrow head dig into the floor between the two guards that were keeping a close eye on Bobbi. The guards looked down at the arrow, the surprise could be seen in their eyes.

Dropping down from the air vent I smiled towards the guards in front of me. "Tick, tick boom." I told the guards, just as they turned around to look at me the arrow exploded. The smoke from the explosion knocked out the guards just as fast as it disappears.

Standing up once more, I put the bow in the holder on my back. "That one never grows old." I said to myself, looking down at the guards on the floor.  "It is starting to grow old." Bobbi commented from the chair she was strapped to.

"Well then, if you are going to be like this then I guess I will just turn around and walk out from here without you." I told the blonde haired agent who just rolled her eyes. "Just get me out of these." She commented, nodding her head down the handcuffs.

Nodding my head, I walked over to her and started working on getting them off. Once one of her hands was free we could feel how the whole building was shaking a bit. Freezing up a little I looked towards my clock, cursing a little under my breath before I started to work once more.

"What is going on?" Bobbi asked, and I could see that she was looking around herself. "Clint! I hope you have found that friend off yours, because I need you to get out! I might have triggered a real earthquake out here!" Daisy's voice said through the com system.

"Copy that." I answered shortly, finally getting Bobbi free from the last handcuff. "Come along Morse, my partner just told me we really need to get out of here." I told her as I took hold of my bow once more. Bobbi only nodded her head as she stood up.

Breaking the door down I had been prepared to find some kind of guards or other people on the other side. However, the corridors were empty. Lifting one eyebrow, I turned my head to look at Bobbi who only shrugs. "I guess they got scared?" She pointed out, making it sound more like a question.

"Let’s hope for the best. Come one!" I told her as I started to run down the corridor. Glancing quickly behind me I could see that Bobbi was running after me, only to soon run beside me. Smiling a little I started to push forward, growing more worried as the shaking got worse and worse the closer we got to the door.

"This feels quiet a lot like an earthquake." Bobbi pointed out once more and I could not help but to nod my head. "Or something like that." I commented in a low voice. Kicking the main door open, both Bobbi and I keep on running outside.

Lifting my head up I could see Daisy slowly walking towards us, her palms pointing towards the ground in front of her as she did. I could see how Bobbi tensed up beside me. Grabbing hold of her hand, I dragged her with me.

Looking towards Daisy I nodded my head as we run passed her before stopping. Turning to look over my shoulder I could see how Daisy lifted her arms up, palms towards the building. A few seconds later the building started to tremble before collapsing in on itself.

I let go of Bobbi's hand and the second I could see that Daisy were about to collapse, I found myself by her side. "Hey, calm down. Deep breath in, deep breath out." I told her in a low voice.

 

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Leaning towards Clint, I started to follow the instructions he gave me and somehow managed to let most of the tension go from my body. "Now that was something else." I mumbled to myself. However, I could see Clint roll his eyes at my comment.

"What just happened?" A voice said from behind us and I had forgotten about the fact that Clint had not run out alone. Looking over Clint's shoulder, my eyes landed on the blonde blue eyed agent. Tapping Clint on his chest, I started to move away from him.

Taking the hint, Clint let go of me only to help me stand up properly. "Bobbi, meet my partner for the day. This is special agent Daisy Johnson. However, she is also known as Quake do to her powers." Clint started to explain, and I nod my head.

"It’s nice to meet you agent Morse, I'm glad to see that you are alright. Or at least as alright as you can be after something like this." I told her, taking a small step forwards, holding out my hand for her. I could see that Bobbi hesitate a little before she took my hand.

"I presume you have questions. However, I suggest we head back to the 1412 before we can start. I don't like standing around like this." I told them, glancing around myself a little. "Well then, back in to the forest we go!" Clint said as he started walking.

Shaking my head a little, both Bobbi and I started to follow after him. After a few minutes of walking Clint suddenly stops. "Did you deactivate the clocking device?" He asked, and I shake my head. "Nope, it's still active." I told him.

"Then how on earth will we see It?" He asked, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "I know exactly where I parked her." I told him. "Now, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking." I half sang for him.

Shaking his head, Clint started to walk once more only to walk right in to something a few minutes later and fall backwards. Stopping, both Bobbi and I looked down on Clint and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Found it!" Clint then said, Bobbi was the first one to start laughing with me only a few seconds after. "This is not nice Daisy!" Clint pointed out as he started to sit up. "You walked right in to the trap yourself Clint, you should know better than this." I told him, trying hard to stop laughing.

"I'm so telling Nat about you abusing me." Clint commented and stood up. "You do that. You know as well as I do that she will just laugh at you to and then give me a high five." I told him with a grin. "I might not have seen Natasha in a while and I'm not fully sure what your relationship with them are." Bobbi started to say, moving her eyes from Clint towards me.

"However, I am quite sure what she just said about Natasha will be right." She then added, looking back down at Clint once more. "See, even she knows you are out in deep water." I told him, pointing towards Bobbi before I turned my attention towards her.

"And I'm the newest member in the Avengers team. They rescued me a couple of months ago after finding the lab I had been kept in." I then started to tell Bobbi, feeling it was going to be easier to just tell her the truth.

Fishing out the keypad to the quinjet I opened up the hangar and entered. "If you are going to tell the story then do it right." Clint complained as he, a few seconds later walked on board with Bobbi. "We found her in the ruins of the lab, she was buried underneath." He then added, looking at Bobbi.

"Same thing." I mumbled to myself, sitting down. "Why were you kept in a lab?" Bobbi asked as she leans towards one of the walls. "I was kidnapped as I were heading for the airport in Hong Kong." I explained, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

I could see how Bobbi looked over at Clint. "Just tell her. I need to call Maria anyway to tell her that we actually can do a mission alone without anything bad happen." I told Clint who nodded his head.

As Clint starts to explain everything he knew to Bobbi I pulled out my phone and found Maria's contact info before placing the call. "Hill." was the answer I got a couple of seconds later. "This is Johnson, mission complete. Agent Morse is safe and sound and neither I nor Barton got hurt. Can't say the same for the building." I told Maria in one go.

"I'll add another one on your list, mind telling me as to why another building has been destroyed?" Maria asked and I could hear she wasn't even surprised over it. "I'm not sure, it wasn’t planned. Somehow I managed to create a real earthquake." I told her, leaning back in the chair.

"Your power is growing?" Maria asked, this time the surprise was there. "Seems like it." I told her. "I stayed on the outside as a distraction so that Clint could get inside and get Agent Morse..." I started to explain. "Bobbi!" Bobbi called out, interrupting me.

Turning my head to the side to look at her and Clint, lifting one eyebrow as a question. "You can call me Bobbi to." Bobbi explained, and I nodded my head. "To get Bobbi out without any problems." I then finished.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you is to be kept a secret. Fury already has a plan to give you and Coulson's team a two weeks rest between Christmas and New Year. He hasn't told the Avengers yet because he is interested to see how far they will go to get him to agree on it themselves." Maria started to explained and I could not help but to smile big about it.

"During these weeks we will have to dig deeper into your powers and really see how much you can do." Maria then added, sounding very serious once more. "Understood." I answered her. "Good, now could you drop those two of at the closest S.H.I.E.L.D base before you head back to Coulson." Maria asked.

"That I can do. I'll talk to you later." I answered her before the line went quiet. Putting away my phone once more I turned to look at Clint and Bobbi. "Alright, I'm supposed to drop you two of at a S.H.I.E.L.D base so strap in." I told them, and they nod, taking their places.

"So, Bobbi. Tell me about yourself, or better up. Tell me about a mission you and Clint has done." I asked Bobbi once we were up in the sky, getting a smile from Bobbi and a death glare from Clint.


	32. To the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

Making sure I had packed everything I needed, I could hear how Daisy was half singing to herself a few bunks away. Shaking my head, I closed my bag, once I had make sure I had everything. "Ward! Haven't anyone told you it's not nice to sneak up on people!" I could hear Daisy half call out a second later, opening up my door I could see that Ward was standing outside of Daisy's bunk.

"I wasn't really sneaking." Was the only answer Ward could give her. "Well, you have a good two weeks. Merry Christmas and all that." I could hear Daisy tell him before she walked out of her own bunk and closes the door. Waiting a minute, I walked out from my own bunk and starts to follow after Daisy, seeing that Ward had headed off to the kitchen.

"Daisy!" Simmons voice was echoing from the hangar as I was growing closer towards the doors. "Hello you two." Daisy answered them, and I stopped at the door opening. "What are you going to do these two weeks?" Simmons asked, it was clear that she was happy. "I'm spending all of my days with my team." Daisy answer with a happy voice.

"You're not spending time with your family?" Simmons asked and I could hear she was surprised, moving slowly towards the ramp looking down at the three kids. "If the man that calls himself my father gets into the same city that I'm in my team will kill him on the spot." Daisy explained, and I could hear the venom in her voice as she talked about her father.

"My mother died during my birth." She then added , I looked down on Daisy, this was information I had not heard of before. "However, I have all the family I need in my team. I have all from crazy aunts and uncles to one of the best mother figure I could ever wish for and the best brother in the world." Daisy explained and from where I could see how Daisy carefully pushes her hand towards Fitz, making sure that Simmons did not see it.

A car signal could soon be heard, and Daisy turned her head towards the open hangar. "And that is my signal. I will see you two in two weeks, don't do anything I wouldn't have done." Daisy told them before she headed towards the hangar and in a few seconds she was gone. Taking that as cue I started to walk down the stairs myself.

"Agent May." Fitz commented, as he is the first one to see me. Nodding my head in a greeting. "Agent May, any special plans for the holiday?" Simmons asked, she was smiling big. "Visiting family, friends and making sure my daughter doesn't get arrested." I told them, holding back at a smile as I saw the shock in both of their eyes. "Daughter!?" FitzSimmons asked at the same time. However, I just walked out from the BUS.

Looking in front of me I could see a SUV standing, the window at the driver seat had been rolled down, Maria sitting there looking towards me. "Need a ride there May?" She asked, and I just rolled my eyes. "Daisy, in the back." I said when I saw that Daisy sat in the co-driver seat, she looked past Maria her eyes narrowed a little.

However, she moved out from the car as I walked around. Throwing my bag in to the back before Daisy jumped into the back and I took the seat she had been sitting in. "Alright then, let's get this over with." I said as Maria started to drive away from the BUS. "Oh, don't be like that. I know you are looking forwards to meet at least Tasha and Clint again." I could hear Daisy commenting from the back, turning my head around I looked at her with narrowed eyes. Daisy just smiled towards me, she had taken of the mask and was leaning back in the seat.

 

_Daisy/ Skye POV_

I had been smiling more or less since the moment I sat down in the SUV. However, the smile had grown even more when I saw that the Avengers tower were growing closer and closer. "Home sweet home." I mumbled to myself as Maria drove in to the underground parking space. Once parked in her spot, the three of us jumped out from the SUV.

I grabbed hold of both mine and May's bag, handing it over to May once we were both out. "I have a spare room you can use while you are staying here. " I told her, and May nodded her head at that. "Now come on, let's see who is home to meet us." I then added, turning to head for the elevator. Hearing that both May and Maria followed after me I held the doors open for them to join.

"Jarvis! Take us up to the main room!" I said, fully happy to be back. "Welcome back Miss Johnson." Was the only thing Jarvis answered as the elevator started to move. "Is he only in the elevator?" May asked and I shake my head. "Jarvis? No, he is everywhere, well maybe not everywhere but you get the point." I answered her, and May nods her head once more.

The elevator soon stopped and as the doors open I could see a smiling Natasha standing on the other side. "Welcome back home Daisy!" Natasha said and a second later I was hugging the red head assassin. "Tasha!" I said happily, and she just laughed a little, hugging me back. I could feel how she nodded her head. "Mel, Maria. Glad you both could join in the fun." Natasha said, releasing me from the hug.

Looking around myself, I could not help but to frown a little.  "Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking back towards Natasha once more. "Pepper took them out on a last-minute shopping trip." Natasha explained, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "I guess I do not want to know." I commented, and Natasha nodded her head.

"So, what's the plan?" I then asked, smiling as I see the grin that was spreading on Natasha’s face. "How about putting one of our many paybacks towards Tony in action?" Natasha then asked. "Let me just drop of my bag and show May the extra room. I'll meet you down in the lab in 10?" I answered her with my own question and Natasha nodded her head.

"Deal." She answered and started to head off. "Which plan do you have in mind?" Maria then asked, already knowing about half of the plans. "Heavy Rain." I answered Maria with a grin. "Alright, I'll stay around here then." She answered before heading for the couch.

"Come on." I told May before heading back into the elevator, May lifted one eyebrow before she joins me. "Do I want to know?" She asked, and I shake my head. "Probably not. However you can always join in. It's going to be quite fun." I answered her and this time it was May who shake her head.

"Mr J. To the floor where I live." I then said, ignoring the head shake from May. The two of us stayed quiet during the elevator ride and up until we reached the door. Opening up the door I stepped into the room, or rather the small apartment.

"My room is over there." I said, nodding my head towards the door on the right. "The bathroom is the door next door and you." I then added before walking over to the door on the left. "Can use this one. A bit bigger than the bunks on the BUS." I told her with a smile.

May walks over to me and looked into the room and she nodded her head. "I think I can managed." She said, and I just rolled my eyes. Before either of us had a chance to say anything else, a phone signal could be heard from May.

"I'll let you take that. If you want to find me or anything else around here; just ask Jarvis." I told May before heading out from the room once more. Carefully closing the door behind me I started to head for the labs, the grin was back and for every step I took I started to work more on the plan.


	33. Heavy Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

Once I was sure Daisy had closed the door behind her, I answer the call. "What do you want Phil?" I asked, I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was. The phone signal had already told me that, not that Daisy would have known about that.

"I just heard about something very interesting from FitzSimmons." Coulson started to say and I could not help but to roll my eyes. I had to admit they did stay quiet about it, longer then I would have expected they would. Keeping quiet I knew he would continue.

"Why didn't I know you have a daughter? Alright, I know what kind of organization we work for but I'm your best friend. And I thought you and Andrew never got the chance to have children. Well, you would have been able to keep it quiet if you did but Andrew wouldn't." Coulson rambled, and I just rolled my eyes.

"She is not Andrews." Was the only thing I said, this put a stop on Coulson's rambling and the line was quiet for a few seconds. "What!" Coulson then managed to say, once the side shock had died down a bit. "Not Andrew's then..." He then added, unable to finish the sentence.

"Phil, I'm about to meet an old assassin friend of ours, a friend that thinks you are dead. Let's have this conversation once we are back on the BUS once more." I told him, this was not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone.

"Ah, yeah. That would be better. Good luck with Natasha." Coulson said before hanging up the call. Letting out a small sigh I put the phone away once more, now fully able to have a look around myself.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Don't open the door more than that!" Daisy called out, making me stop in the movement. "Why not?" I asked, looking into the lab to see Natasha and Daisy standing in the middle of the room.

"Because if you do there will be a storm of NERF ammo being sent your way." Daisy explained, she was smiling big over it all. Shaking my head, I managed to slip in to the room to be able to talk to the two ladies properly.

"I'm starting to wonder if I do want to know after all." I told them, crossing my arms and lifting one eyebrow. "It’s just pay back for all the times Tony has pulled pranks on us." Daisy explained, the spark of mischief was shining in her eyes. I had seen it once before when the two of us alongside with Fitz had started that prank war on the bus.

I could fully understand as to why Maria thought this girl was a younger version of me. "Do you want to join us?" Natasha asked with a smile and I could see that she already knew what I was thinking of. "What else do you have planned?" I asked, knowing that this was just part one of the plan.

"Maria will tell us when Tony and the other return, that will give us enough time to hide in the vents with NERF guns." Daisy started to explain. "We will try and force Tony out from the lab once more where the second team will wait, armed with NERF to." Natasha finished, and I nod my head.

"Who is the second team?" I then asked, I had a feeling about who. However, I wanted all information before I join them. "Maria, Steve, Bruce and Pepper. Clint will join us as soon as he enters the tower." Daisy told me. "So, are you in?" Natasha asked once more and I nodded my head.

"Guys, get ready!" Maria's voice said over the intercom. "May with me, Tasha you got Clint's bow?"  Daisy said, and Natasha nodded her head before she headed off to her post. Daisy ran towards the other side of the room, looking around myself quickly I followed after Daisy.

Once both of us were in the air vent, Daisy hand me a NERF gun before she leaned back. The silence in the lab lasted for another 10 minutes, the silence being broken do to the door opening up.

"Daisy? Are you in here?" Tony called into the room and I could see the smile growing once more on Daisy as she started to take aim. The door started to open more and all hell broke out in one single moment.

Tony screamed out of surprise and I could see how he tried to duck for cover as the NURF bullets were going his way. However, as fast as the sudden attack started it ended once more. Glancing towards Daisy I could see that she was still taking aim, a grin was playing on her lips.

"KID!" Tony suddenly screamed, annoyance could be heard in his voice. That's when Daisy's laughter could be heard throughout the lab. However, looking at the girl beside me I could see that she didn’t want to laugh at all. All emotion had been drained from her as she didn't let her target out of sight.

I could not help but to feel a bit proud over her in that moment. Turning back to look at Tony once more I could see how he reached for one of the drawers and pulls it open, a frown quickly finding its way on his face.

"What?" He said in a low voice. That's when Daisy pulled her trigger, the NURF bullet hitting Tony hard in the head. Before Tony had the chance to figure out what just happened and where the bullet came from both Natasha and Clint had started to shoot to.

Joining in on the shooting I realized how the other three were aiming for sensitive spots and I started to smile. Tony quickly tried to take cover once more. However not finding a spot to hide he ran out from the lab once more.

Quickly opening the air vent, Daisy ran out and was soon followed by Natasha and Clint. Shaking my head, I quickly followed after them and soon found me running beside Clint. "Nice to see you again Mels." He commented with a grin and I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that." I told him, hearing a small laughter coming from Natasha. Hearing Tony scream once more, the four of us speed up even more only come to a stop. Tony was now laying on the floor with the second team shooting at him.

"Hold your fire!" Daisy called out, keeping her voice steady and everyone stops to shoot. "Hello Tony." Daisy then said, her voice low and her grin was back. Turning his head around, Tony's eyes were narrowed as he looked at Daisy.

"You." The billionaire half growled up as he started to stand up. Seeing that he was about to head for Daisy I lift the toy gun and fired. The toy bullet hit right between Tony's eyes, making the man take a step back in surprise.

Daisy smiled big once more and I could feel the other’s eyes on me now, lowering the NURF gun once more. “Well then, for those who haven’t met this amazing woman yet. This is Agent Melinda May, cleaver and fast on her feet. You will be fine as long as you do not upset her or get on her bad side.” Daisy started to explain and made a pause thinking a little.

“There is one more thing. However, I can’t remember what it was.” She then added, snapping her fingers to figure out what the last thing was. “She has more black belts than Natasha.” Maria added, glancing over at her I could see how she nodded her head a little. Snapping her fingers one last time, Daisy points towards Maria. “Ah yes that was it.” She then added, smiling big.

The group in front of them were quiet, I could see how a few of them looked at one another before a red head walks over to me. She holds out her hand and smiles big. “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person May.” She said, and I took her hand, she didn’t need to introduce herself I would have recognize that voice anywhere. “Same goes for you Pepper.” I answered, shaking her hand.

“Well then, since operation Heavy Rain is over and done let’s get everything where it should be. I have made sure food is being delivered in about an hour.” Pepper then said, turning around to look at every single one in the room. No one answered with a word but every nodded their heads before taking everything they had and walked away.

“I’ll take that one.” Daisy said, taking the NURF gun from me before I was able to stop her. She walked off with Natasha and Clint and I could almost feel how the three of them were already planning for a new pay back. “Mind helping me out in the kitchen May?” Pepper then asked, making me look towards her again. Nodding my head as an answered I followed after her to the kitchen, trying to put everything I saw and how we walk into memory.


	34. Late night talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Dinner smells amazing as ever Pepper!" I called out, walking into the kitchen that evening. Natasha, Clint and May following after me, the three had not really left one another's side since lunch. "Thank you, Daisy." Pepper said with a smile, looking up from what she was working on and I walked over to her side. Leaning forward I took in the smell of the food and smile even bigger.

"I got to say, I have really missed your food Pep." I told her, standing up tall once more. "Only my food?" Pepper asked, lifting one eyebrow towards me. "Of course I have missed you to Pep, how could you even think something like that?" I asked her, hugging her tightly. "Now, how much longer are we to wait for this food?" I then asked as I stepped away from Pepper.

"Well, the faster you could find the rest of the people in this house the faster we could eat." Pepper told me, smiling big I turned around and headed out from the kitchen once more. I didn't need to ask Jarvis where to find the last three missing people of the Avengers tower. Tony and Bruce had been hiding in the labs since after lunch and after we all had helped out to clean it up. "Oi! Science nerds! Pepper said dinner is ready!" I called into the lab, not staying long enough to get an answer.

The gym was my next stop, knowing that Steve would most likely be here than anywhere else in the tower. As I was getting closer to the gym I could hear the rhythm of someone hitting a bag and I smiled. Opening the door, I could see Steve going around against one of the many sand bags Tony had brought. "If you are done giving that poor thing a real beating, Pepper would like you to know that the dinner is ready." I called into the room, seeing how Steve jumped a little.

"Sneaking up on people is not nice Daisy." Steve told me, and I just rolled my eyes. "Who has ever said I'm a nice person Steve? Now hurry up! I really want to eat some of Peppers food again!" I told him before I turned around and walked towards the dining room. Reaching it I could see that Pepper, Natasha, Clint and May were already sitting down. "They are on the way." I told them, sitting down in my usual chair beside Pepper.

"Good, do you think we need Jarvis to remind them?" Natasha asked, turning my head towards her I could see that she had ended up between May and Clint. May didn't seem to be all too happy over something at the moment and Clint didn't really know where he was going to look. "You don't have to." Steve said, walking into the room with Tony and Bruce after him. Maria had left some time after lunch, mumbling something about Fury making her take care of some rookie mistakes.

"Well then, let's eat." Pepper said, smiling big as the last three members of the team sat down. Conversation were soon flowing smoothly, and it seemed like everyone was having a good time. Falling into the old routine I could feel how I was growing more tired.

With the constant worry that someone else except for May and Fitz would walk in and see me without the mask on was slowly fading. Along side with the stress level I had ended up with to make sure I wouldn't let anything about me and my team slip. The last energy I had have had gone into the Heavy Rain operation.

Zoning out the team around me I kept my eyes on my plate, just looking at the food. A hand suddenly on my shoulder pulled me back into reality, looking up a bit I could see Pepper looking at me with worried eyes. "Daisy, are you alright?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

Pepper narrowed her eyes and lean back a little. "The truth Daisy." She said, making the rest of the team looking at me. "I think I should just go and sleep." I said, it would be easier just to get away from them. Telling them everything else would just be to much.

Pepper nodded her head and I stood up. "I'll see you all in the morning." I told them before walking out from the dining room. Reaching my room, I headed straight for the bed, not bothering to change my clothes.

 

_Melinda May POV_

The clock had passed 12 am a long time ago as I returned to Daisy's room. The volume has died down a little when she had left at the dinner, it being clear this was not the first time something like this had happened.

The team had spread out in the tower after that and I had found myself sitting down with Natasha. Talking about things that had been before I stopped with the field work and talking about everything that had happened with Daisy had made the time run a bit faster.

Looking towards the side I could see that the door to Daisy's bedroom was closed. Stopping for a few seconds in the middle of the room I decided it was better to go to sleep, I knew how badly Daisy was sleeping on the BUS, so I knew she would need all the sleep she could now.

Besides, I'm was not her mother. Turning around I started to head for the bedroom Daisy had given me. The door was already half open, so I just pushed the door open a bit more and closed it behind me. Turning on the light I turned around, only to freeze up as my eyes landed on something sitting on my bed.

Daisy was sitting in the middle of my bed, her legs were pulled up towards her body and her forehead was resting on her knees. "I though you were going to sleep." I pointed out, looking closely at the young agent.

"I did, had a horrible nightmare and I couldn’t go back to sleep." Daisy mumbled out as an answer, never moving her head to look up. "So, you decided to come in here?" I asked, walking slowly towards the bed, this question made Daisy look up.

"Where would else would I go?" She asked, her eyes were red, and it was clear she had not slept properly in weeks. "Pepper." I pointed out. However, the confusion in Daisy's eyes put me of a bit.

"Pepper?" Daisy asked before she realized what it was I had pointed out and she shook her head a little. "Pepper is amazing and she will make a wonderful mother one day, she has had some of the best training taking care of Tony and the rest of the Avengers now." Daisy started to say before she looked up at me.

"However, she is not the person I meet back at the bus. I knew you heard me when I talked to FitzSimmons on the bus." She then added, looking me straight in the eyes. "If I were to start talking to Pepper or anyone else in this house about the nightmares I have, I would need to tell them more about my past." She explained.

Lifting one eyebrow I sat down beside her on the bed. "A few things I told about my past to you guys when I first joined the BUS is the same thing that I told the Avengers. The only difference is that they learned about Cal at the start." Daisy started to explain, now looking in front of herself on the bed.

"You are the only one that knows as much as I do." She then added, and I could see how she was glancing towards me. "And that's one thing, I would like some more explanation as to why me and not just the few things you had written in that letter." I told her, my eyes narrowed a little.

I could see how Daisy swallowed a little and I took a deep breath. "I was surprised to see the letter. If I would of have guessed it would have been Coulson reserving it. Thought you looked up to him like a father." I then told her, in a try to make it easier for her.

At this, Daisy let out a small laughter and puts down her legs. "I actually thought about doing it, he was the one after all to first believe in me." She then started to explain, smiling just a little bit now. "However, I didn't really believe he would have read the letter when he was in that state." Daisy then added, the smile was gone once more.

"Like I wrote in the letter, you where the one that never trusted me. You knew I was going to be wild card to take in and I could see it in your eyes that you were just waiting for me to make a wrong turn." Daisy started to explain once more, her eyes were resting in front of her once more.

"Yet, you kept on protecting me along side the others, you made sure that everyone was safe. And then I did make that wrong turn." Daisy grow quiet after that. Her eyes were closed, and I could she was trying to control her breathing.

"Still, the disappointment in your eyes when you found me with Miles cut deeper then I could have ever thought." Daisy admitted, she carefully looked over at me. I just hold my face free from emotions, even if my body was not free from any. I had been disappointed in her back then, after what I had seen her do I really thought she were not as much of a wild card any more.

"I took a chance in trusting you with my secrets and back story, feeling that you wouldn't come to use it against me. Even if I felt that way I never truly believed in it. Then come the day when Fury sent me back, my plan had been keep it to myself and spend as much time as I could in the bunk." Daisy continued, pulling me back to the here and now.

"However, that changed when you recognise me. How did you even recognise me?" Daisy asked, it was clear it was a question she had wanted to ask for quite some time. "Your eyes." I answered her shortly and Daisy nodded her head.

"To find out that you had read my letter to the end and that you had not told anyone else about it put me off a bit, not to mention the reaction you had when you saw the scars on my body." Daisy pushed on, she had turned more towards me now.

"And you had the chance to expose me so many times since I have come back. However, you have kept everything quiet and I can't fully understand why." She added, her head falling down a little.

"If you wanted the others to know you would have told them. The things I saw, your files. I fully understand why you want to keep them to yourself. No one that young should have to go through the things you did, not even now. You have grown so much in so little time since you walked out of the BUS it's hard to see what you use to be. However, I see her every now and then even if you try to hide it. That part is what made you into the woman you are today, and I can't be prouder over what you have become." I told her, Daisy's head shoots up at it and I could see tears in her eyes.

Before I knew it, Daisy had lunch herself towards me and was holding on for dear life. Putting one hand on her back and the other on her head I could hear how the young agent started to cry silently. Not knowing what to tell her, I pulled her closer towards me.


	35. The second to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Natasha Romanoff POV_

"Do any of you know if Daisy is up yet? She said she needed help with something yesterday." Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Nothing yet, have you tried her room?" Clint asked before taking a bit of his sandwich. "I knocked on the door but got no answer." Tony answered him and Clint's eyebrow rose up.

"You knocked?" He asked in disbelief. "He just walked into Daisy's room yesterday and ended up being thrown into the wall in the hallway by May." Steve answered before Tony had a chance to and laughter was now echoing through the kitchen, Tony only glared at Steve. Rolling my eyes, I rose up and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tony asked when he sees me walking away.

"I'm going to see if I can wake up Daisy, the difference from me entering the room and you doing it. May won't try to kill me at first sight." I told him, starting yet another laughter round as I left the group behind me. Once I reached to room that belong to Daisy I just opened up the door and stepped inside.

Looking around myself, I started to walk towards the door to the left, knowing this was not the room where Daisy usually slept in. But after seeing how tired Daisy had been at dinner she would have had problems sleeping once more and it would not have been the first time she would have ended up sleeping in this room. It was a bit smaller than the second room and she seemed to like small places when times get hard.

Opening up the door carefully I looked inside and I could not help but to smile at what I was seeing. Carefully walking into the room, I pulled out my phone to take a photo. May was laying on her back, one arm around Daisy who was half laying on top of May. Putting away my phone I could see that Daisy was starting to wake up.

"Tasha?" She asked, her voice weak and it was clear that she was still not fully awake yet. "Good morning there, Tony is looking for you. Saying something about you asking him for help with something." I told her, Daisy blinks a little before she started to move away from the bed.

"You should eat first, you know you can't handle Tony on an empty stomach." I told her, and Daisy nodded her head before she slowly moves away from May. Slowly crawling out of the bed she head for the door, when she walked passed me I patted her on the shoulder.

Turning my head back to the bed I could see that May was awake to now. "Seems like you guys managed to figure out what ever it was you were worried about last night." I told her with a smile and May just rolled her eyes as she sat up. "You took a picture, didn't you?" May then asked and my smile turned in to a grin. "How could I not?" I asked her, walking over to the bed and to take out my phone and handed it to her to, showing her the picture.

May smiles a little as she sees the picture. "I'm going to need your help with something later on." She then said, handing back my phone. Taking it I nod my head, taking a step back to let May get out of bed. However, when the familiar song from May's phone started to play the two of us froze up.

I looked at the phone out of surprise and May looked at it out of horror before she quickly took the phone. "I can't talk now, I'll call you when I have time." She said before she hanged up once more. ”He is alive?” Were the only thing I managed to say once May put down her phone once more.

May takes a deep breath before she nodded her head. “I can’t tell you anything and neither can Daisy, mostly since she doesn’t know the full truth. I would recommend talking to Fury, we are not doing this to put you guys in the dark but to keep Coulson safe from what have happened.” May explained, her eyes narrowed and her voice short as she was talking.

Lifting one eyebrow I just looked at her, I could tell that whatever it was it was bad. I had not seen May this closed up about something in a very long time. “Alright, I will.” I told her, and May nodded her head. “Good and I think it’s better I come with you for this.” She told me and rose up from bed. “To make sure neither of you try to do something stupid.” She then added and I just rolled my eyes.

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Walking into the lab half an hour later I looked around myself. “Oi, Stark!” I called out, it was a faster way then to try to find him in this labyrinth. “Over here!” Tony called out and I started to head from where I had heard him. Walking around one of the tables I could see him sitting in front of a computer.

“Alright, like I said yesterday I’m in need of your help.” I told him, leaning towards his desk. Tony looked away from the computer screen and looked at me, raising one eyebrow. “I got to say, I never thought the day would come when you would ask old me for help.” Tony told me, and I just rolled my eyes.

“You do realize that you just called yourself old right?” I asked him with grin, this time it was Tony who rolled his eyes. “Do you want the help or not?” He asked, and I narrowed my eyes towards him. “Fine, I need your help with creating an A.I." I told him, the surprise in Tony’s eyes made me smile.

“An A.I?” He asked, just to make sure he had heard her right. “Yes, with a hologram body in the shape of a monkey.” I added, smiling big as I could see his eyes grow even more. “Why a monkey?” He asked, leaning back in his chair now. “Because Fitz, the other one from my team that knows who I am beside May, is obsessed with monkeys and I don’t think I could get Fury to agree on getting one for him.” I started to explain only to regret it a few seconds later when I saw the spark in his eyes.

“Forget it Stark! Pepper will kill both of us if you buy yourself a monkey!” I told him, quite sure that Pepper were not the only one that would kill them. “But it sounds like a good idea.” Tony said and I had to stop myself before answering to fast. “What is a good idea, the A.I or the real monkey?” I asked him, making Tony roll his eyes.

“The A.I. However, I will think about the real monkey.” He said with a big grin, taking a deep breath I tried to calm down a little. “Alright then, where should we start?” I asked him, turning around to look at his computer. The faster we could get started on this gift to Fitz the better.

 


	36. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I could not help but to hum to myself as I was walking down the corridors of the Avengers towers, I could not remember the last time I was this happy for Christmas. The whole tower was covered with Christmas decorations, having a feeling this was a doing between Clint and Pepper. The closer I got to the big living room the louder the Christmas music become.

Stopping in the door opening I had to bite my lip from laughing at the sight in front of me. Pepper and Tony were arguing quietly in one corner, Natasha had been pulled into helping Clint put up a mistletoe while Steve and Bruce were making sure the lights on the Christmas tree were all working right. Hearing May walk up beside me I glanced over to look at her.

May just lift an eyebrow towards me before she reached my side, rolling her eyes as she saw what was happening in the room in front of her. "Does this happen often?" May asked in a low voice and I nodded my head. "Far too often really. However, it seems calmer now." I told her, turning my eyes back to look in front of me.

"Sir, visitors are coming up in the elevator." Jarvis suddenly said, making everyone stop. "Visitors? I thought everyone was already here?" Tony commented, looking around himself as he did a head count. "Which floor are they one right now?" Steve asked, and I could see that he was getting ready if needed.

"Wow! This place is enormous!" A female voice suddenly called out. "On this floor." Jarvis answered Steve's question. "That voice sounds familiar." I mumbled to myself, turning around to head for the elevator. Hearing how the others were following after.

My eyes grow big at the sight in front of me. Two ladies were looking around themselves at the decorations, the one that was slightly younger had a big grin on her face. "I can't believe my very own eyes. Darcy Lewis!" I called out, making the young woman turn around.

"You!" She called out in surprise, smiling big as she walks over. "I didn't think you would see your face again. Not in a place like this!" Darcy commented, rolling my eyes I pulled her into a hug. "Good to see you Darc." I told her. "And I have found out my real name, it's Daisy Johnson." I then whispered into her ear.

Darcy quickly push me back, her eyes wide with surprise. "No way!" She said before turning her head towards the other woman for a few seconds before looking back at me again. "Like in?" She then asked, pointing towards the other woman. Rolling my eyes, I just nod my head.

"Why didn't you call me Dee/Days? If I had known, you were the one I would have come over with Jane the first time around!" Darcy points out, poking me in the chests and I just shake my head. "How should I have known you worked for Dr. Foster." I pointed out, and Darcy nodded her head.

"True, very true." She answered waving her hand a little and I just rolled my eyes. "Jane, what are you doing here?" I then asked, looking passed Darcy. "Agent Hill called, said you needed help and the only way to reach Thor..." Jane started to explain as she walked forward.

"Is to call you, classic Maria. Well you guys are just in time for some food." I told them with a smile, only to hear someone cough behind me. Turning my head to look around I could see the Avengers alongside Pepper and May looking at us.

"Right... introductions. Well most of you already know Dr. Jane Foster, Thor's lady friend." I pointed out, only adding the Thor's lady friend for May. "And I presume Miss Darcy Lewis hasn't gone unnoticed either." I then added, seeing how my team nodded their heads and the grin Darcy had.

"Alright then." I said, completely ignoring Darcy's grin. "Jane, Darcy. You guys already know the Avengers and Pepper. This on the other hand." I started to explain before taking a step back, putting my hand on May's shoulder. "Is agent Melinda May, she is the team leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D team I'm helping out at the time being." I continued to explain.

"Well then, that should be it..." I then started to say, only to be interrupted. "Hold it! There is one question I want to have an answer to." May said, her eyes narrowed, and I could see the rest of the team nod their heads. "And that is?" I asked, swallowing down the lump that was in my throat.

"Why would Maria say that you need help?" May answered, crossing her arms as she did. "Wait... That's the question we want an answer to?" Tony suddenly asked before I had the time to answer, all eyes were on him now. "Yes, what did you expect?" Clint asked him, lifting one eyebrow.

"I was wondering about the fact how Daisy seems to know Miss Lewis this well, because I have a bad feeling about the outcome of them spending too much time together." Tony explained, making half of the team roll their eyes.

"He does have a point in that question to." Natasha pointed out and got a thumbs up from Tony. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm down a little. "Alright, I'll tell you. However, can we take this talk in the living room instead of standing in the middle of a hallway?" I asked them.

Seeing that they all nodded their heads I start to walk into the living room, sitting down in the first couch I could get to. The rest of the group slowly took their seats, all eyes on me once more.

"The reason as to why Maria thought I could use with help from Thor is quite easy." I started to explain once everyone was sitting down. "We have reason to believe that my powers have grown stronger." I then told them.

"How much?" Bruce asked, and I looked at him. "We are not sure, that is why we need to do a proper check on my powers when I'm here. Having Thor here that understands a bit more about all of this will just help us in the big run." I answered him, and Bruce nodded his head.

"You got powers?" Darcy asked, and I nodded my head. Holding out my hand I started to make the floor vibrate in the room. Seeing the smile from Darcy I stopped once more. "Well then, the story between you and Darcy?" Tony then asked, rolling my eyes as I leaned back.

"Darcy and I used to be neighbors once upon a time, it wasn't for long but long enough." I started to explain. "Understatement of the year." Darcy mumbled, I sent her a warning before I started talking once more.

"Darcy was the only one in that school I managed to get along with well." I said only to be interrupted by Darcy once more. "That's not what our teachers thought." She said with a laughter, shaking my head I could not help but to smile.

"I tried to spend as much of my time at Darcy's place throughout the month that I lived with that family. Once they decided I wasn't a good fit and sent me back to St Agnes, Darcy and I had already managed to figure out how we were going to keep in contact. Something we have been doing ever since, meeting up whenever we are in the same city and so on." I finished telling, I could feel how May was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I knew she had realized what I had not said and knowing there would be talk about that in the future. "Haven't seen Daisy in a while now so this was a great surprise. However, I wish to know exactly where you have been and why you haven't answered on my texts." Darcy commented, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I figure that would come." I told her with a smile and Darcy rolls her eyes. "So, trouble?" Tony asked, looking around himself. "Trouble." Darcy, Natasha, Clint, May and myself answered him at the same time. "How about we eat something before you guys start something up?" Pepper asked. However, it felt more like an order.

 


	37. Christmas morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

As the intro song to Doctor Who suddenly started to echo in my room, I found myself sitting straight up in bed. With the special made ICER gun in my hand, I started to look around myself in a try to locate where the sound was conning from.

My eyes soon landed on my phone and I could not help but to roll my eyes. Dropping the ICER I reached out for my phone to answer the call. "Good afternoon Fitz." I said, falling back into the bed once more.

"Merry Christmas Daisy." Fitz answered with a happy voice and I could not help but to smile. "Merry Christmas to you too." I told him, closing my eyes. "Did I wake you up?" Fitz then asked, suddenly sounding worry.

"Its fine, I would have been woken up in just a few minutes anyway." I assured him, finally starting to move around in the bed to get up. "How is it going over there?" Fitz then asked and I could feel how the smile turned into a grin.

"It has been absolutely amazing. We have already managed to have two prank wars and I just found out that an old childhood friend of mine is working for Jane Foster." I told him, carefully pulling on the robe.

"Jane Foster, as in?" Fitz asked surprised and I found myself nodding my head. "Thor's girl." I answered him, taking the gun once more before heading for the door. "Well that must have been a surprise." Fitz commented, and I nodded my head. "A good one for once." I told him, stopping as I could see that May opening up her door to.

"Hang on for just a second." I told Fitz before putting down my phone on my shoulder, smiling towards May. "Merry Christmas Melinda." I then said, making May look up. "Merry Christmas Daisy." She then said, lifting one eyebrow as she looked at my phone. "It's Fitz." I told her.

"Well, tell him I said hi and then finish up the call before the others come knocking." May told me before she started to head for the main door. Rolling my eyes, I put the phone back to my ear once more. "May says hi." I told Fitz and I could hear that he started to cough on the other end of the line. "Are you alright?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect that May was with you." Fitz commented once he had calmed down. "Well she is a friend to half of my team." I told him, leaning back to the wall behind me. "Well, if she is there then..." Fitz started to say before he stopped. "Then what?" I asked him, having a small feeling I knew what it was he wanted to know.

"Well, it's just that. When May left the BUS the other day Simmons asked the same thing she asked you and... May said she had a daughter. Or rather she said she was going to makes sure her daughter wasn't arrested." Fitz explained, I could feel how my blood suddenly runs cold. "Ah yes, she is here." I told him, not really sure how else I was going to answer him.

"So, she really does have a daughter?" Fitz asked once more, the shock in his voice was very clear. "Yes Fitz, she does." I told him once more, turning my eyes to look towards the door. "Fitz, I have to go. I'll talk to later?" I then added. "Yeah sure, take it easy tonight." Fitz answered, and I had to smile once more.

"I can't promise anything." I told him before ending the call. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm down, once I opened up my eyes again I headed for the door and out into the hallway. Walking down the corridor I could hear the Christmas music playing and I was smiling big. "Someone seems happy this morning." A voice suddenly said behind me, making me jump. Turning my head around I glared at Natasha that was smiling back at me.

"Not cool." It told her, crossing my arms and Natasha just laughed. "I'm surprised we didn't have to wake you up this morning." Natasha then said, walking up beside me. "I got a phone call that woke me up." I told her with a shrug and Natasha nodded her head. "Ready to see what you are getting for Christmas?" She then asked, and I couldn't do anything but to grin. "Are you ready to see what you will end up with?" I asked, and Natasha shook her head at that.

"There you two are! About time!" Tony suddenly called out once Natasha and I walk into the living room. Looking up I could see that everyone else was already there, except for Darcy and Jane; they would show up later that day with Thor. "And here I thought I was the youngest one." I commented, sending most of the people in the room in to laughter.

"Oh, just get in." Tony commented as he turned around and join the others. Shaking my head, I walked over and sat down beside May, Natasha joining in on the other side of Clint. "Well then, who should we start with?" Tony asked his smile big and eyes were shining with the happiness of a 5-year-old.

"I say we start with Daisy, since most of our gifts are for her anyway." Pepper pointed out and Tony nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan." He said, and I just looked around myself. "Wait, what?" I asked only to be ignored as Tony droops a package into my lap. "This one is from Pepper and me." He told me before he finally sat down.

Lifting one eyebrow, I start to unwrap the package and opening the box. My eyes grow big as I saw the new mask and gauntlets laying on top of a new mission suite. Turning my eyes away from the gift I looked at Tony. "I did some updates. Jarvis is now in your mask and with the new technology in both the gauntlets and the mission suite he can keep track on how you are holding up." Tony explained, smiling proudly.

Carefully I put the box down to stand up so that I could give both Pepper and Tony a big hug each, doing everything I could not to cry. Once I was sitting beside May, Bruce leaned forward to hand me a small gift. Taking it with a nod I started to open I up, to reveal a book and CD. Smiling big I looked up at him.

"It's the newest in breathing control and a new CD with calming music for when you are up for some meditating." He told me, and I repeated what I did to Tony and Pepper. "Thank you." I whispered to him before sitting down once more. "Well then, I guess it's my turn then." Steve said, standing up to hand me his gift.

Taking it, I could tell that there was some weight behind it. Lifting one eyebrow I started to open it up, eyes growing big when I could see what was inside. "I can't believe this." Was the only thing I could get out and I could feel how May was looking over my shoulder, I turned my eyes away from the box as looked at Steve.

"You, out of all people here got me a computer?" I asked, having a hard time believing it. "What!" Tony asked, almost falling of the couch. "Pepper helped me pick it out, since Stark still hasn't fixed a new computer that he has promised." Steve explained with a smile. "Thank you!" I told him, half throwing myself towards him for a hug.

I could feel how Steve carefully pat me on the shoulder. Releasing him once more I sat down, having a hard time to stop smiling. "Alright then kid, my turn." Clint said, and I turned to look at him, seeing how he reached for something behind the couch’s back. He soon handed me over a bag and I could not help but to lift one eyebrow at him.

"I couldn't find a box to put it in." Clint explained before I started to open the bag up. "You got me a bow?" I asked him surprised as I took it out. "Sure I did, you can't always use your powers from the distance to take people out." Clint started to say, holding up a finger to stop me. "You can't use your powers for everything." He then added, and I just rolled my eyes.

"He does have a point." May pointed out, making both me and Clint to look at her. "Did you just say I had a point?" Clint asked and May just rolled her eyes at him. "Now that's a first." Clint said in a low voice and lean back once more. Natasha hits him a little before she handed over a small gift. "This is from me, May and with the help of Maria." She told me, and I looked at her in surprise before I turn to look at May once more.

Taking the gift, I slowly unwrapped it and I could feel how everyone else was interested to see what it was. Looking at the book in lap I slowly opened it up, feeling a smile growing as I looked down at a picture of me and the Avengers that had been taken a few weeks after they had found me.

Quickly looking through it I could see more pictures, some that I knew about and some that I was sure had been taken from the security cameras. Pictures from the Avengers towers and a few pictures from the BUS, carefully picked out. "Thank you, both of you!" I told them, this time I could not keep my tears away. "Thought you could use a proper family album." Natasha said, and I nodded my head, drying away my tears and took a deep breath.

"Well then, you guys are not the only once that has fixed up some gifts." I told them once I had everything under control. "Sadly, the gift for Tony isn't hear yet so you will have to wait a bit more for it." I then added, looking towards Tony. His eyes grow big when he heard it. "What!" he asked, sounding very much like a little child once more.

"Don't worry, you will love it when you get it." I told him, rolling my eyes before I got up from the couch and walked over to the Christmas tree to pick up the gifts. Walking around in the room I handed the rest of my team and Pepper their gifts.

"Pepper, if you would like to go first?" I told her, and she nodded her head, opening up the card she had been given. Lifting one eyebrow she starts to smile, looking up at me once she was done and closed the card before Tony had a chance to see what it was. "Thank you, it's exactly what I need." She told me, and I nodded my head.

"What am I missing?" Tony asked, looking between me and Pepper. "Bruce, your turn." I said, ignoring Tony and Bruce nodded his head. He carefully opened the box up, even he smiled at what he was seeing.

"Well, just what I needed. Thank you, Daisy." Bruce said, and I nod my head. "What did she get you?" Pepper asked, and Bruce carefully hold out the box, so the others could see. "New lab equipment." He answered.

Turning my head towards Steve I nodded as a signal and he started to unwrap the small book. Looking at it out of surprise, he opens the first page. "Since I'm not in the tower as often as I sometimes like. I decided to write down a list on the things you have missed out. The list is still not completed so others can help you out on the way." I explained, smiling as Steve looks up at me.

"Thank you." He said, and I nodded my head. "Alright then, only you two left then." I said, turning my head to look at Natasha and Clint. "You two can open up at the same time." I then told them, nodding their heads Natasha and Clint start to open their gifts.

"New arrows?" Clint asked, taking one out to have a closer look at it. The arrow head glowing in a faint blue light. Natasha holds up a pair of new widow bite bracelets. "The arrow head and the new widow bites has the same function as the Night Night bullets." I started to explain, and all eyes were back on me.

"Night Night bullets?" Natasha asked, lifting one eyebrow. "Yes, the special made for the Night Night Gun." I then added, and I could see the confusion in the room, May being the only one that were not surprised over any of this.

"Who even names a gun like that and why?" Tony asked, and I just rolled my eyes, quite happy he had actually asked that question. "Its quite easy." I started to say, turning my full attention towards Tony. "Say night night Tony." I told him and before he had time to react, I had pulled out the ICER gun and shot him.

"What did you do!" Pepper called out as Tony fell to the floor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint were now standing up. "Don't worry, he is fine." May explained, seeing how the blue veins that had shown up were slowly fading away once more.

Taking out the bullet holster I held it up, so they could see the bullets. "Like I said, Night Night Bullets or as the second version is called, ICER bullets." I started to properly explain. "It's a Dendrotoxin-based stun weapon. We have used it quite often and it's perfect to put a suspected out if you need to take them in." I then added, putting the holster back into the gun again.

"So, Tony will wake up in a couple of minutes and be his normal self once more." I then told them, looking down at the sleeping Tony. "Why didn't you tell us you had a gun that could to that earlier?" Natasha asked, lifting one eyebrow and I just shook my head.

"And miss out on this fun? No way." I told her, smiling big and the people around me just shook their heads. "Well then, how about we eat some breakfast? We have a long day in front of us." Pepper then said and with a nod of our heads we all followed her to the kitchen, leaving Tony alone on the floor.


	38. Christmas evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Lady Daisy!" The booming voice was calling out, making me jump out of surprise. Quickly turning around, I was able to see Darcy and Jane smiling before I was pulled in to a tight hug from Thor. "Nice to see you too Thunder boy." I told him, smiling a little as he released me.

The clock was growing closer and closer towards dinner and I had somehow managed to find the time to change from the sleeping t-shirt and shorts and into something that fit the holiday better. At the moment I was heading back for the living room to join the rest of the family.

"Merry Christmas Darcy, Jane." I said with a nod of my head and the two of them nodded their heads back. "Anything fun happening when we were gone?" Darcy asked as she walked up to me, hoking our two arms together. "I shoot Stark with a tranquilizer this morning." I answered her, shrugging a little as if it was something that always happened.

"Please tell the you have a video of that Dee?" Darcy asked, smiling big and I nod my head. "That goes without saying Darc." I answered with a roll of my eyes. "So, did you guys do anything fun while waiting for Thunder Boy?" I then asked, looking over my shoulder to look at Jane.

"Mostly ate, looking at the different family's that were out today." Jane answered, and I nod my head. "Hey guys! Look who I found!" I called into the living room once I entered, making the group look up from the game they were all playing.

"Thor! Good to see you!" Tony called out before he returned to the game. Looking towards May I made a small movement with my head, the senior agent seeing it rose up from where she was sitting and walked over. "Hey!" Tony complained. However, the rest of the group had by now given up on the game to.

"Thor, I would like you to meet one of the very few that knows about my secret. This is agent Melinda May." I told him, Thor looked down on May and smiled good. "Its a pleasure to meet you Lady May!" Thor said, and I could see the hint of a smile only May could make.

"It is good to finally meet you. However, my team and I recently meet one of your friends. Lady Sif." May told him, the surprise in Thor's eyes were not something you could miss. "Lady Sif has been down here?" He asked, getting a nod from May.

"She was haunting after this woman who called herself Lorelei." May explained to dead ears as Thor was looking at me. "Lady Sif was here and you are still standing?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "I was not allowed to be on that mission, not after the last Asgardian mission. Only May and her team had the pleasure to meet this Lady Sif." I told him, and Thor nods his head.

"Good. However, I think I would have heard about it if she had meet with you." Thor then said, thinking back a little. Glancing over at May I could see a small eye roll. "Seems to me that you still haven't told your friends about me." I pointed out.

"I have, before I got here." Thor answered, and I let my head fall a little. "If you find yourself crossing path with any of them, tell them you are Quake and show them this." Thor then explained, holding up a leather necklace with a single black stone hanging in it.

Lifting one eyebrow I took the necklace to have a closer look. At a closer look on the stone I could see a blue shimmer in it. "And this will stop them from trying to kill me?" I asked, hanging the necklace around my neck.

"It will." Thor assured me, and I nod my head. "Thank you." I told him with a smile. "Well, since the game seems to be over, how about we start making the dinner together?" Pepper asked standing up from where she had been sitting.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan." Tony answered, making everyone look at him in surprise. "I guess I should shoot him with an ICER more often." I said in a low voice and I could see that May was nodding her head.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 

"I told you we would get here just in time." Fury's voice said, and a second later he and Maria walked into the dining room. Looking up from the plate I was putting down I smiled big as I saw them.

"Maria, Fury! I'm so glad you were able to join us!" I told them, walking over to give Maria a hug. "Well we do have some things we need to go over." Fury pointed out and I lowered my head. "I tried to stop him." Maria told me, and I nod my head. "I'm sure about that." I told her.

"Ah, Maria, director Fury. Joining us for dinner?" Pepper asked as she walked out from the kitchen and Maria nodded her head. "I think that would be a good idea." Maria told her, and Pepper nodded her head, turning around and looked towards the kitchen.

"Tony! We just got two more for the dinner!" She called out. "I'm on it!" Tony called back, and I had to smile at the surprised look from Maria and Fury. "Did something happen?" Maria asked, looking at me.

"I may or may not have shoot him with an ICER this morning." I answered her, Maria laugh a little and Fury shook his head. Steve soon walked out with a tray of food and he nodded his head. "Dinner is now ready." He said and was soon followed after with the rest of the team, everyone carefully moving the food from the kitchen to the table.

Once everyone was seated and had gotten food, the many different conversations were keeping them all occupied. "So, Fury. Why are you here. I don't think it's just because of the food." Clint asked once most of the said food was gone.

"I want you guys to start look into how much power Daisy has tomorrow." Fury simply answered him, and the room died down a little. I could see that Tony was about to comment on it. However, he managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Understood, which means we can still take it easy tonight and just have a good time." I then said, in a try to lighten up the mode once more. At that moment it was easier then I had thought.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 

Hours later, I found myself sitting in my bed with the photo album in front of me. Flipping through the pages to really take time to look at the different photos, smiling big as I remember when they were taken and what had happened.

Reaching the last page, I could feel how my smile grow, looking at the two last pictures. Two pictures where I was sleeping in, the one at the top were of me and Fitz back at the BUS. The second was had been taken just the other day by Natasha, of me half sleeping on top of May.

A soft knock pulled me out of my own mind and I looked up from the album. "Come on in." I answered, half knowing who it already was. As the door opens I smiled towards May as she walks in. "Good evening." I told her, and May smiled a little as she walked over.

"I see you finally finished the photo album." May pointed out as she sat down on the bed, and I nod my head. "Thank you again." I told her, and May nodded her head. "There is one more thing." She then added, pulling out a small box and handed it over to me.

Lifting one eyebrow, I took the box and opened it up. My eyes land on the three coins that were bonded together with red thread. Lifting one eyebrow I looked up at May. "Its a protection charm, my mother gave me one when I was younger, and her mother gave her one. It's a small family tradition." May explained.

Looking down at the coins once more I wasn't sure what to say so I carefully put the box away and hugged her instead. I could feel how there was only a slight hint of hesitation this time around before she hugged me back.

I let her go after five minutes and sat back. "I actually have something for you." I told her, moving from the bed and walked over to my bag. Taking out a box I turned around once more, handing over the box to May before sitting down once more.

Lifting one eyebrow, May started to open up the box. Once open she looked down at what was inside before looking up at me once more. However, instead of looking at me she was looking at the keys I was holding up in front of me.

"I thought it would be easier if you had your own set of headphones and sunglasses for 1412. Including the only other set of keys." I explained, smiling big as May finally looked towards me.

She was smiling as I handed her the keys, she is the only one I would fully trust with flying 1412. Or at least flying her well enough to have her back in one piece.

 


	39. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Question? Exactly how many houses does S.H.I.E.L.D have that I can destroy?" I asked, my eyes were resting on the building in front of me. "As many it takes to figure out how your powers work." Maria answered, and I turned around to look at her.

She was sitting down on a blanket along side with Pepper, Darcy and Jane. "Yeah and that's were the second question will come. How much longer do I need to do this? This is the fifth day now." I pointed out and Maria just shook her head, accepting a cup from Pepper.

"Today is the last day, I promise." Maria told me before taking a sip from the cup. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms to look at the complete scene in front of me. "Then I will come to my third question." I started to say, narrowing my eyes a little.

"Why is it that everyone one of you are coming along for this?" I then asked, looking at the Avengers and May, that were standing beside the blanket. "Family field trip!" Tony answered only to be hit by Natasha for it.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around, facing the building once more. "Is everyone armed?" I then asked, taking a deep breath. "Yes!" May answered and I nodded my head a little before activating the mask.

Seeing how the glass in front of me suddenly come to live with the new technology Tony had added still surprised me. "Alright then Mr J. Ready for this?" I asked, lifting my arms in front of me. "I'm ready Miss Johnson." Jarvis answered me.

Taking one last deep breath, I started to change the vibrations around the house. Carefully I started to break down the house, one vibration at the time and within a few minutes it collapsed in on itself. Slowly and carefully I stopped messing around with the vibrations and lowered my arms.

"Good job Daisy!" Tony called out and I just rolled my eyes, deactivating the mask. "Well, this should do it then?" I asked as I walked over to the blanket to join everyone, the Avengers and May had during sometime sat down themselves. "So, Thor any ideas?" Maria asked once I sat down.

"I'm not fully sure. It seems like your powers have grown a little. However, you are more in control of your powers then when I first meet you. Back then your powers were playing out all around you, now they are more concentrated where you want it to be." Thor explained, and I nodded my head.

I could agree with him on that, I had grown use to my powers and it was easier to control them now than before. "So, the only thing left is to see what the data says?" I then asked, and Maria nodded her head. "However, that will take a few days." She then added.

"So, are we just going sit out here or head back to the tower?" I asked, looking around myself. "Because if I remember right we still have a game to settle." I then added with a grin.

"To the tower!" Tony called out, standing up a bit to fast. "You just had to?" Pepper asked, looking towards me. Nodding my head with a big smile I stood up once more. "Always, Pepper. Always." I told her, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

After packing everything together we started to head for the cars, to head back to the tower. Once back I headed for my room and the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Walking down to the game room I could hear how Tony was already complaining over the game, smiling to myself I entered the room. "So, who is wining?" I asked, walking over to the poker table.

Everyone points towards May who is simply smiling. "I'm still saying it's not fair to have her play with us." Clint pointed out as I sat down beside May. "And why not?" I asked, looking over at Clint. "Because she was taught by S.H.I.E.L.D.S best poker player." Natasha answered, making Tony look up.

"My father?" He asked surprised and looked at May who shook her head. "Peggy." She answered him. "You knew Peggy?" Steve asked, looking at May and she nodded her head. "She was one of the reasons why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and not my mother's organisation." May explained, and Steve nodded his head.

"So, Tony. Any plans for the party tomorrow or just another random big Stark party?" I asked, changing the subject before it got to emotional. Tony turned to look at me, and I could see that he was about to point something out, only to close his mouth once more.

"I'll take that as a random big Stark party then." I answered my own question with an eye roll. "And you are surprised because?" Natasha asked, and I just shook my head. "Well who knows, this is after all Tony and he has proven that he can think things through sometimes." I answered Natasha with a smile.

"Hay!" Tony called out, sending a glare towards Natasha, and I just shook my head with a smile. "You do have a point in that." I told her. "However, maybe we should try to keep it down just a little bit this time. We do not want to repeat what happened last time we had a party." I then added, taking up the cards that were handed to me.

"Why not?" Clint and Tony asked, and I just rolled my eyes. "Because it seems like it's only me and Steve that remembers what really happened that night. The only thing you guys remember is the things we showed you later on." I explained.

"I'm still saying it wasn't that bad. There have been worse parties in this house." Natasha pointed out looked towards Tony. "Like that birthday party where you thought you were going to die." She pointed out. "Well, I was about to die. It wasn't until after that you and Fury thought it was a good to tell me about the cure." Tony told her, pointing towards her over the table.

"It's all about the timing." Natasha answered him, waving her hand at it all. A quiet laughter was going around the table at the discussion between the two of them and I could not help but to smile. "Alright, but could we all try to keep a somewhat professional level so that we start up the new year without having to clean up or cover something big?" I asked them, ending up with Tony, Clint and Natasha looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Why would we do that?" Clint answered my question and I rolled my eyes. "How about the surprised look on Fury's face when he realises you guys actually can keep it cool on a party?" I answered him, making the three looked at each other. "That would actually be quite something to see." Tony pointed out, making Natasha and Clint nodded their heads.

"So, we agree on keeping it somehow professional?" I asked and the three of them nodded their heads. Smiling I nodded my head to. "Good, lets get back to the game then." I then added, nodding down towards the poker table.


	40. At the end of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Happy New Year Fitz!" I said once I heard him answer my call, only to hear him laugh on the other end of the line. "Well, happy New year to you too." Fitz answered. I had managed to escape from the last minute decoration that was happening.

Standing out on the balcony I could see how Tony was ordering around a few of the members of the house and the few friends that had already shown up what to do. Shaking my head I listen to the background nice from Fitz call.

It was then that I heard a familiar female voice talking. "Is that Simmons I hear?" I asked, smiling to myself at that. Hearing how Fitz tried to come up with something to say I just rolled my eyes. "The truth please." I told him, and I could hear how Fitz let out a sigh.

"Yes, that was Simmons." Fitz then said, and I laugh a little. "Well that is cute. Tell her I said hi later on." I told him. "I can do that. What about you? How are you spending the last few hours in the year?" Fitz then asked and I lowered my head a little.

"I'm waiting for Darcy to be done so that she can drag me to the Stark Tower for a party." I told him. "You are going to a Stark party!" Fitz called out in shock and I can't help but to smile. "Seems like it. Once Darcy has decided on something it's hard to change her mind about it." I answered him.

"Don't do anything stupid, we will have to head back for the BUS in just a day." Fitz told me. "I will, I think I rather want to remember a night like this." I told him, leaning back on the railing behind me. "Now tell me, how does the new year look like? Does it seem like it's going to be a better one?" I then asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"So far everything is quite good, let’s hope for the best, that it will be a good year." Fitz answered me, nodding my head a little at that I had a bad feeling about it all. Shaking my head, I could see that Darcy was waving towards me.

"Let’s hope for that Fitz. However, Darcy just showed up so I guess I have to go. Don't forget to tell Simmons I said hi." I told him, moving away from the railing. "I will, don't drink too much and I'll see you back at the BUS in a few days." Fitz answered me before I ended the call.

"Come on Dee, time to get ready!" Darcy called out after opening the door. "On my way!" I told her, walking over I opened the door more to enter. "Who were you talking to?" Darcy asked, letting me in to the room.

"One of the very few members on May's team that knows who's hiding under the mask." I told her, and Darcy nodded her head. "Well then, get a move on. The faster we can start the better." Darcy pointed out and I just rolled my eyes.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Well, well, well. What did you have to do to get away from work?" I asked, walking over to Maria with a smile. The woman in question looked up from the drink and smiled. "Nothing really, Fury told me to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." Maria explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he is going to be into a big surprise this time around." I told her, leaning towards the bar with a smile. "What did you do?" Maria asked, lifting one eyebrow. "I may or may not have put an idea in their heads to give Fury a surprise with ending the year good and behave during a party." I told her, the smile turning into a grin.

Maria laugh a little at that with a shake of her head. "They don't realize what that means for parties to come then?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Not a clue." I answered. "Well then, let's see how this will end in the long round." Maria then added, making me laugh.

Looking around the room, my eyes soon landed on a blond woman. Lifting one eyebrow I looked at her, trying to figure out where I had seen her. As she turns around I starts to smile. "Now if you excuse me Maria, there is someone I just need to say hello to." I told her before I start moving towards the blond woman.

“Barbra Morse!” I called out, making the blond woman jump in surprise before turning around. “Dam it Daisy!” She called out once she saw me and I just smiled. “I did not expect to see you here Bobbi.” I tell her, smiling big as I gave her a hug. “Clint invited me. He thought I could need something else to think of at the time.” Bobbi explained, and I nodded my head.

“Well, you really have come to the right place then. Just don’t let Stark talk you into something he thinks is a good idea.” I told her, and Bobbi smiled. “So, it’s the same rules that goes for Clint then.” She then added, and I laugh. “It really is the same rules.” Natasha explained as she walked over to us.

“And it’s the same rules with you too.” I told her only to get a glare back as an answer from Natasha. “Who else should I be keeping away from then?” Bobbi asked with a smile. “No, it’s just those three. However, keep away from Natasha and Melinda once they have had a few rounds of vodka. And if you do not want to give anyone black mail on you…” I started to explain.

“Most likely Daisy herself.” Natasha interrupted. “You should not join in on the truth or dare at the end of the party when the gang is really drunk. Because it doesn’t end well.” I continued to say, ignoring the comment Natasha had made. “It’s seems a little bit tempting. However, I will keep your warning in mind.” Bobbi said with a roll of her eyes.

Hearing someone calling out her name, the blonde agent turned around and started to walk away. “So, having fun?” Natasha asked, turning to look at me and I nodded my head. “So far, trying to keep away from all the craziest people.” I answered her, and Natasha lifted one eyebrow. “And yet you are standing around here.” She pointed out and I roll my eyes.

“Between you and Darc, you are suddenly quite normal.” I pointed out nodding my head towards where Darcy was at that moment. Natasha turned to look at her and she couldn’t help but to smile to. “I can see what you mean.” Natasha said and I laughed. “How about we find that mother of yours to make sure she doesn’t kill someone off.” Natasha then added. and I nodded my head.

“I think the bar.” I told her, and Natasha nodded her head. “That sounds about right.” She answered me and we start to head for the open bar. Sure enough May was sitting there alongside Pepper and Jane. “I see I’m not the only one trying to hide.” I commented as I sat down beside May who nodded her head. “I got to say I’m surprised. It has been a few hours already and look at him.” Pepper started to say, nodding her head towards Tony.

“Normally he would be all over the place, having one crazy party idea after another.” Pepper then continued to say with a shake of her head before she looks at me. “How did you manage this?” She then asked, and I smiled. “Said something about a surprised face from Fury.” I answered her, Pepper shook her head before taking a sip from her drink.

“How you managed to do things like this are still a mystery.” Pepper then pointed out, and I laughed a little. “Well, let’s hope no one gets the idea to give Tony more alcohol and we will all be fine.” I answered, and Pepper nodded her head. “You mean someone like Darcy?” Jane asked, and I looked at her with a rise eyebrow.

Jane nodded towards Tony once more and I turned my head to see that Darcy was walking towards Tony, with the smile on her face. I knew she was up to no good. “Great, this will end badly.” I commented as I stood up, taking a deep breath and getting ready to walk over to them.

“Stay, you need rest. I’ll find a way to deal with that crazy friend of yours.” Natasha told me, and I smiled towards her. “Thank you Tasha.” I told her before sitting back down once more. Natasha nodded her head, and she started to walk over to Tony and Darcy, dragging Clint with her when she walked passed him.

“You are not worried leaving those four together?” May asked, lifting one eyebrow and I could not help but to nod my head. “That is why I’m about to do this.” I told her before waving over Steve to us. “Hello ladies.” Steve said once he was standing in front of us. “Hi there Steve, mind doing be a big favor?” I asked him, and Steve nodded his head. However, I could see that he was a bit worried over what it could be.

“Make sure neither of them destroy anything or drink too much.” I told him, pointing towards Tony, Darcy, Natasha and Clint. “Take as many people you liked with you so that you can complete your task.” I then added, and Steve just shook his head. “I think I know what to do.” Steve just answered before he walked over to them. “Good thing he can’t get drunk.” I comment after Steve walked away, turning around towards the bar myself.

“Why?” Jane asked, looking at me out of curiosity. “Because who else would be able to keep those four from doing something stupid and still have a very clear head of what they are doing?” I asked with a smile, making May, Jane and Pepper shake their head. “That is indeed true.” Pepper commented and we all turned our head to see Steve work.


	41. A new year, new possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!" The countdown could probably be heard all over the city as we all were counting down. As the fireworks start to light up the night sky I could feel how the small smile was growing big. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone called out at the same time and I gave May a big hug, felling how she hugged me back without thinking twice this time.

"Now let's make this the best year so far!" Tony called out, making everyone laugh and I just shook my head. "Tony, don't jinx it alright!" I called back to him only to see that he waves it off. "And congratulations, you managed to show that you guys can have a normal party. No clean up or nothing has to be done from something stupid from last year." Maria told them, smiling big and it was clear that she was happy over it.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, and I froze up when I heard the tone. Looking at him I could see how he nodded his head and making a sweep around me I could see that he got a respond from Natasha, Clint and Darcy. "Oh, for the love of everything that is sanity." I commented, and I could feel how Maria and May looked at me. "What?" May asked and I nod towards Tony once more as he started to pull out much more alcohol.

"Now then people! Let's get this new year started with a bang!" Tony called out before heading in to the party room once more. "Well, you can tell Fury we do not clean up after them for something they did last year. However, we might need to clean something up from what they did this year." I told Maria and I let my head fall forwards in defeat. "Out smarted by a man child, not a good start on this year." I mumbled to myself.

"I'll go and make the call right away." Maria said before heading off. "We should probably join them before something really bad happens." I told May who nodded her head and the two of us start to walk in to the room once more, seeing that Tony had already managed to pull the party into full swing. "How did he manage this in such a short time?" I asked, having a hard time believing my own eyes.

"He is Tony Stark." May pointed out and I just rolled my eyes at that. "I might need something a bit heavier to drink before I start to figure out how to make sure nothing goes wrong." I said before starting to head for the bar, hearing that May followed after me. "Or you can just let them fall and take whatever punishment Fury can come up with on their own. We are soon to head back to the BUS after all." May pointed out.

"Well, at least I need to get Darcy away from doing something stupid." I then said, looking towards my childhood friend. Looking towards the bartender I only nod my head and within a few seconds he had place a glass of vodka in front of me. Taking up the glass I held it up to May before drinking it all in once go. Putting down the glass once more I turned around and starts to head for Darcy, leaving May standing at the bar.

"Hey, Darc!" I called out and Darcy turned around, smiling big when she sees me. "Dee! About time you join the fun!" She half sings out and I just rolled my eyes. "Not really here to join in on whatever crazy idea you four have managed to come up with. I'm here to drag you away from it, I'm leaving for the BUS in a few hours and I really want one of my oldest friends to be awake and not having a hangover when we go out for a quick lunch before my departure." I reminded her.

Darcy blinks a little before she nodded her head. "I had forgotten about that." Darcy said, lowering the drink she had been holding on to. "Thought so, I recognise the look of determination." I told her as we started to head back towards the bar.

"Well, it was far to tempting." Darcy answered with a smile and I just shook my head. "Well next time I will make sure I don't have to be anywhere special a couple of hours after the party." I promised her and Darcy grins. "Could I get that in writing?" She asked, and I just shook my head.

Sitting down in one of the chairs I could see how Tony was getting more and more drunk, having Thor close by with his special drink from Asgard didn't help either. Natasha had somehow ended up drinking with May, not that I worried to much since I knew the two of them can hold that amount very well.

Clint was all over the place, talking to the guests and trying to start a drinking game. I could also see that Bobbi had forgotten my warning since she was helping Clint out. "You have a crazy crew here." Darcy pointed out and I nodded my head, my eyes soon landed on Maria, that was walking over to join Natasha and May.

"This is not even half of the force they can become." I told her, leaning back and smiling as I saw both Jane and Pepper trying to calm Tony and Thor down. Steve, Bruce and Rhodey standing by if needed to join in.

"Somehow I'm glad you pulled me out, it's much more fun to watch from the side." Darcy commented, and I smiled. "And it is the best way to gather black mail." I told her. "Hey you two!" Tony suddenly called out, pointing towards me and Darcy.

"Get over here we are going to play a game!" He then added and I just rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, truth or dare?" I asked him as I stood up, Darcy doing the same beside me. "Well of course!" Tony answered, holding out his hands. "Its a tradition and we do not break dose around here!" Tony answered as he fell down to the floor.

Walking over to the rest of the group I sat down beside May who didn't even seem to be a little bit tipsy. "Alright then! Who should we start with?" Tony asked, and I hold up my hand before he could continue. "Stop just a minute Stark. This time around we really need to have rules. After all, two of us need to be up in a few hours and be ready for any type of mission." I told him with narrowed eyes.

"So, no drinking challenges for any one." I then added, looking around myself with narrowed eyes and I could see that almost everyone nodded their heads. "Fine, what else?" Tony asked, and I rolled my eyes. "I say don't do anything that could lead to arrest or anyone getting hurt. However, I might be speaking to dead ears on that one." I then added.

Another round of nods was the answer I got, waving my hand towards Tony once more he smiled big. "Alright then! Let's get this round started!" Tony called out, giving me a very bad feeling over it all.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 

Throughout the months that I had spent with the Avengers and Tony's crazy ideas of what fun is, this evening took the first spot on the list. The game had started out good enough, they had kept to the rules which had surprised me a lot.

Sooner or later, Clint and Tony started to push the dares more and more. Making them more ridiculous and dangerous, add in the fact that more then half of us would never back down and it makes for something very bad.

I don't know how it happened or what really triggered it. However, the night come to a quick stop when Fury had shown up along side with Clint. The blond archer man was in handcuffs and his grin was big.

Fury didn't want to tell any of us what had happened or how Clint even managed to get arrested so I assume it was something bad. Reminding myself that I would need to look into police reports once I had time to myself on the BUS.

Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand, looking down at the bag I was packing. Seeing that my new computer was laying on the top I took a quick look around myself, my eyes soon landing on the photo album.

Looking at it for a few seconds I took it and put it down in the bag before closing it. May had left the tower about an hour earlier, saying she rather be at the BUS early so she could go over it. Beside that it would be better that we didn't show up at the same time.

Taking the bag, I thrown it over my shoulder and headed for the door, time to return back to the BUS once more.

 

_Melinda May POV_

 

I may have left the BUS as soon as I could. However, finding myself making a quick stop at a store had taken linger than I expected. Once reaching the hangar where the BUS was located I could see that I was not the first one here.

Driving the black SUV into the BUS I didn't have the time to turn it of before the doors opened up and Coulson and Ward jumped in. "No need to turn it off, we have to head out now." Coulson told me, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" I asked him, lifting one eye brow in a try to hide the surprise. "Simmons has a location on where Skye is." Was the only answer I got from him.


	42. The hunt begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

Dumping the bag in the back of the SUV, I turned my head around to take one last look at the tower. Smiling big I turned around once more and jumped in to the car, memories of what had happened since I got back were playing in my mind.

I had somehow managed to grow closer to the Avengers, I had really got myself a mother and my closest childhood friend had managed to find her way back into my life. A childhood friend that was sitting beside me in the SUV right at that moment.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I started to drive away from the tower. "My head hurts." Darcy answered, and I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like it will be a trip to the same old coffee house then?" I asked, getting a nod from Darcy as a respond.

"Ready to head back to May's team once more?" Darcy asked after a few minutes of silent driving. "I'm not really sure, I'm looking forward to give Fitz his present and to see him again." I answered her, looking around myself in a try to find a parking spot. "Well then, let's get some coffee in your system." I then told as I jumped out of the car.

Darcy jumped out to and walked around the car to join my side. "Now that sounds like a brilliant idea." She told me, and I smiled, walking towards the coffee shop that two of us had spent a lot of time back in our days. Walking into the shop I stopped and looked at all the people. "Great, more people who had this idea." Darcy complained as she stepped through the door.

"Let's just get our coffee, we can always sit outside. Easier to talk to one another to." I told her, walking over to the barista to make the order. Darcy just followed after me, leaning towards the counter as she waited. Once we got our drinks we started to walk out once more, sitting down on one of the tables outside.

"See, much more calm and quiet." I told her, and Darcy just rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, at least we have somewhat a good weather today." Darcy pointed, and I rolled my eyes, laughing a little. "Well, it's either to sit out here or sitting in a car." I pointed out, smiling big as Darcy shook her head.

 

_Jemma Simmons POV_

 

Leaning towards the wall I could not help but to tap my foot. Fitz was in the store behind me and I had been put on watching the bags, the things in them could easily make trouble of us if we had to open up a bag in the store.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back, really wanting Fitz to hurry up on what ever he was doing in there, when I asked him if he had everything before we left he had said yes.

It was then that I heard it, the laughter that was echoing down the quiet road. Freezing up in the spot I knew I had heard that laughter, so many times. Looking around myself in a try to locate where the laughter was conning from, my eyes soon landed on one of the two young ladies sitting across the road.

 

I could see how one of them were waving her hands around as she was speaking, and the other woman was leaning forward as she laugh. It was that woman that I recognised, it may have been months ago since I last saw her, and she had changed a bit during that time.

However, that laughter had not changed at all and there was no one else that had so much melody into her laughter then Skye. At least not when she was very happy over something. Keeping my eyes on her I did the only thing I could think of in that moment.

Carefully pulling up my phone I made the phone call. "Sir, I have eyes on Skye." I said the moment I heard that Coulson answered the call. "Say that again?" I heard Coulson asking, the surprise was very clear in his voice.

"I'm waiting for Fitz to buy something and I have ended up finding Skye, she is sitting right across from me on a coffee shop along side a woman that I don't know off." I explained, never taking my eyes of Skye as I did. "What will I do?" I then asked as I started to grow a bit worried.

"You two will stay where you are, Ward and I are on our way." Coulson told me before the line went dead a second later. Taking my phone away from my ear once more I put it back into my pocket. Looking at Skye laughing and talking so easily somehow made my heart hurt a little.

I had been missing having her around on the BUS, it wasn't the same when she left and even if Daisy had joined us it wasn't the same anyway. Daisy had been keeping to herself mostly of the time and the only ones she let close to her was either May or Fitz.

Leaning back to the wall once more I crossed my arms, suddenly hopping that Coulson and Ward would get here already. The door to my right soon open and Fitz walked out, looking down into the bag he was holding.

"Alright, now I have everything. Shall we go?" He asked, stopping beside me and looked up when I wasn't moving. "Jemma?" He asked, the concern in his voice made me look at him. "Sorry Fitz, we are in the middle of a mission now." I told him, and the confusion was clear in his eyes.

Nodding my head towards the coffee shop across the street made me look back at the hacker once more. "When you were in the store I found Skye." I then answered him. "What?" Was the only thing Fitz managed to get out, his voice was low, and it was hard to hear it.

I could see that he turned his head to the side and his eyes soon lands on Skye, seeing how they grow even more. "Coulson and Ward are on their way here right now." I then told him, keeping my eyes on Skye and I could see how Fitz goes down on his knees towards his bag.

Thinking that he did so to not drag attention towards us I simply ignored it. The wait for back up seemed to take forever and Fitz had stood up once more. Suddenly we could see how Skye stood up from the chair, leaning forward to give the other woman a hug.

"What is happening?" I asked out of surprise, already know what was happening in front of us seeing as Skye starts to walk away from the coffee shop. "What should we do?" I asked, turning my head to look at Fitz out of worry.

"Should we follow after her?" I then added, and I could see how Fitz was looking around me. "There can be a problem with that." He points out and I narrowed my eyes. "Why?" I asked, turning around to look at Skye once more. However, there was no Skye to be found.

"Because she is gone. I didn't even manage to see which way she had taken." Fitz then told me, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. It was in that moment that a black SUV comes to a stop in front of us.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked when he sees me and Fitz and I swallowed a little.  "She just stood up and walked away, we have no idea of where she went. However, the woman she was with is still sitting at the table." I told him, making Coulson turn his head to look at the unknown woman.

"Shit." Was the only thing the senior agent said and all eyes were on him. "You know this woman sir?" Ward asked, and Coulson nodded his head. "That is Darcy Lewis, she works for Dr. Jane Foster." Coulson started to explain. "And she thinks you are dead?" May asked, making it sound more like a statement than anything else.

Coulson nodded his head and I could see how May was rolling her eyes. "Ward, see if you can figure out which way Daisy went, and I will go and have a small talk to this miss Lewis woman." May started to say as she turned of the car. "FitzSimmons, you two can put your things in the back and stay here with Coulson until we get back." She then added before jumping out of the car.

Ward did the same while Fitz and I started to gather our things. Sending one last glance towards the unknown woman before jumping in to the SUV.

 

_Melinda May POV_

 

Seeing that Ward nodded his head towards me before heading of I started to walk towards Darcy, knowing fully well that Daisy had found a safe place to hide or was already on her way to the BUS. Walking closer to the coffee shop I could see how Darcy looked up.

I saw that she was about to smile big when she saw me, and I only narrowed my eyes, the smile died down on her face. "Hello miss Lewis." I said in a low voice and Darcy nodded her head. "Hello." Darcy answered, and I could see she was on her guard.

"Don't worry, they will not find her. If there is one thing I'm sure Natasha was sure to teach Daisy it was how to become a ghost. Even if I know Daisy was good at becoming one before she meet Natasha." I told her, keeping my face free from emotions and my voice low as I spoke.

Darcy lower her head a little before shaking it. "Well, once you see her again tell her she better call me more often." She then told me and I nodded my head. "Will do." I answered before turning around and walked back over to the SUV, jumping in to the driver seat once more.

"What did she say?" Coulson asked the second the door closed beside me. "That she has no idea of where Skye could have gone off to. They are old friends and if Skye wants to see her she sends her a mail that can't be traced with a meeting point and time. She has absolutely no idea of how to contact her." I told him, and I could hear Coulson swear under his breath.

"Fitz, do you think you could start to look through the cameras around here to see if you can find Skye on any of them?" Coulson then asked, turning his head around to look back at Fitz. Looking towards him in the rear-view mirror I made a small nod.

 

"I can try. However, it was Skye who was the expert on this." Fitz said in a low voice, taking out his phone he started to work. A few minutes later Ward returns, and he just shook his head to the silent question. "Let's get back to the BUS, we need all the resources we need to find her." Coulson order and I started the car up and started to head for the BUS once more.

 


	43. Live feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Skye/Daisy POV_

I could see how Ward was looking around himself as he entered the ally I was hiding in, deep within the shadows. Happy that I had decided on wearing my mission suite under my jacket, a jacket that was now laying on top of my bag to hide it.

Seeing how Ward turn around and walked out from the ally once more I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Activating my mask I leaned back towards the wall, seeing how Jarvis was starting up in front of my eyes.

"Jarvis, connect me to Maria please." I said in a low voice, still careful in case Ward returned. "Right away Miss Johnson." Jarvis answered me. "Hill." I heard a few seconds later and I smiled.

"Maria, do you mind picking me up?" I asked in a careful voice. "What happened?" I heard her ask, I could almost hear how she narrowed her eyes at the question. "Simmons saw me and Darcy and with me I mean she saw Skye. To make things worse she called it into Coulson and they are now looking for me." I explained to her.

"I'll pick you up at the safe house." Maria told me and I smiled. "Perfect, I need a new bag anyway." I told her, bowing down to grab my jacket and bag. "I will be there in 10 minutes." Maria then told me.

"Good, then I have time to fix a few things." I told her before the call ended. Putting my bag over my shoulder I started to walk down the ally, knowing fully well where I was heading.

_Leo Fitz POV_

The air around the BUS was heavy, emotions were running wild and everyone was keeping on their toes. I kept to myself, did what was expected of me and nothing more. For this May had given me just a small nod when no one else had been around.

I was stuck in the command center, working on a way to track down Daisy on the security cameras around the city. Simmons and Coulson were standing in the room, watching me work when Ward and May was trying to find her through the old fashion way.

Hearing them return once more I could not help but to glance towards the door, seeing that May was the first one to enter. "Anything?" Coulson asked once they enter only to receive a shake of their heads. "I can't understand how a woman like that can just go up in smoke." Ward then said, it was clear he wasn't happy over any of this.

"She is a hacker, she probably has her ways." I pointed out only to receive narrowed eyes from Simmons, Coulson, Ward and May had her stone faced masked on once more. "We should probably head out once more. She can't just have vanished like this." Ward then added.

"Yeah, how about you tell me what is going on before you head out and interrupt my operation once more." A male voice suddenly said from the door. Looking away from my work, I could almost feel how my eyes grow big at the sight in front of me.

"Garret?" Both Coulson and Ward asked at the same time, the surprise in both their voices was quite clear. The senior agent smiled at their reaction as the younger one looked around himself in the command center.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Garret then asked, walking deeper into the room and gives Ward a pat on his shoulder. Lifting one eyebrow at it I turned my eyes back to the work at hand.

"We have found out that a hacker that we have been tracking for a while is in the area, Fitz is trying to see if he can find her through the security cameras." Coulson explained, and I could feel how the senior agent was looking towards me.

"Anything so far?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Not yet. It's as if she has learned where the cameras are." I answered him, knowing Daisy she would know exactly where they were. "What kind of hacker are you guys even looking for here?" Garret asked once more.

"And how does she look like, we might have seen her." He then added. "Fitz, take up the information we have on Skye." Coulson said, and I nodded my head, taking up the little information we had on her.

"A Rising Tied hacker, well that would explain how she can hide from the cameras." Garret pointed out and I could see that the younger agent finally walked into the room. "You haven't seen her around Trip?" Garret then asked, and the younger agent shook his head.

"No sir." Trip answered, his eyes still on the picture of Skye. "Anything else you could tell, like where you guys saw her?" Garret then asked. "She was spotted sitting outside of a coffee house with another woman. Right before we got there she stood up and walked away, out of sight within seconds. The woman she had been with don't know where she could have went or how to find her. Skye is the one that contacts her if she wants to meet up." May explained and I glanced towards the side to look at her.

"Do we have that woman here?" Garret asked, and May shook her head. "We can't take her in. She works for Dr Jane Foster, it would be quite the paper work if we took her in and this place would probably be destroyed in madder of minutes." Coulson explained.

"So both woman are known to S.H.I.E.L.D" Garret said in a low voice, glancing towards him I narrowed my eyes. There was something about how he said it that didn't really feel right to me. Turning my head back to the screen once more I started to look through the security cameras.

"How about we head out one more time." Ward suggested, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Any ideas of exactly where to look? It seems like a wild goose hunt to just head out without a goal." Simmons pointed out, her arms were crossed as she stood beside me.

"Better then to stand around here watching Fitz work on the computer." Ward told her, the anger in his voice was quite clear. Knowing Simmons well enough, this would just turn into a fight. Ignoring them both I keep my eyes on the screen and I could soon feel how they grew big.

"Guys!" I called out, breaking the fight before it even started, and all eyes were on me. "I found her." I then told them, nodding towards the screen in front of us. "This is also live." I added quickly.

Looking at the screen we could all she how Daisy was walking down the ally, it was quite clear that she was looking around herself as she was walking. Her eyes soon lands on the camera and we could see how she narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly she started to smile and within the next second the screen went dark. "What happened?" Coulson asked, and I quickly got to work. "I lost connection with the camera." I told him and soon realized something else to. "I have lost connection with every single camera in the city." I then added, looking in front of me.

"What!" Ward, Coulson and Garret called out in surprise. "Move aside Leo." A female voice suddenly said and I froze up. Turning my head towards the side I could see Daisy standing in the door opening, her mask was on as always. "Johnson! Where have you been?" Coulson asked as Daisy walked over to me and I took a step to the side.

"She was in a meeting with us." Another female voice said and I turn my head towards the door once more to see both Maria and Fury standing there. "Mr. J! I need a full diagnose on the BUS computer system and also on the cameras if you could get it from here." Daisy then said, her eyes were on the screen in front of her but I had a feeling she could not really see it.

"Hill, Fury." Coulson said, the surprise was clear in his voice and as I looked around myself I could see that May was the only one that wasn't surprised over it all. "There is no damage to the BUS computer system and the reason why you can't connect to the cameras is because they have all been turned off. I won't be able to figure out how from here." Daisy then said and I lowered my head, knowing fully well she knew how it happened.

"Then let's head out there." Coulson said and I could see he was getting ready to leave. “You will do no such thing.” Fury told him, and everyone looked at him once more. “Sir?” Coulson started to say. However, Fury lift his only eyebrow. “No nothing. You guys have a much more important mission a head of you.” Furry started to tell him. However, his eyes soon landed on Garret and Trip.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked them, arms crossed. “Can’t a former SO come around and say hello to his rookie?” Garret asked with a grin, patting Ward on his back once more. Looking towards them I started to figure out why Ward was the way he was. “And besides, I’m quite curious about who that is.” Garret then said and nodded his head towards Daisy.

“Special Agent Daisy Johnson. She is at the moment helping Agent Coulson and his team.” Maria answered him. Her eyes were narrowed as she spoke. “Daisy Johnson.” Garret said in a low voice and I could see how Daisy turned her head to look at him. “Well then, nice to meet you agent Johnson. However, Trip and I have to head out. We have a mission that needs to be finished.” Garret then said, nodding his head before he started to walk out.

Trip looked at each and every one of us before nodding his head to, following after Garret. Once they were out Fury turned his attention back towards the rest of us. “Sir, we are so close to find her…” Coulson started to say once more, and I could see how Daisy was looking towards him.

“And you will not keep working on this case, I thought I made that clear the first time around.” Fury said, stopping Coulson from speaking. “However, I will send out the second best team I have in tracking down people.” Fury then added, and he looked towards Daisy. I could see how Daisy looked towards Fury after a minute.

“Wait… are you talking about my team?” She asked out of surprise. Fury’s eyebrow rose up once more, Maria was laughing a little and May just rolled her eyes. “Yes your team, I need to send them out on a big mission any way so why not this.” Fury confirmed, and Daisy nodded her head. “Good.” Fury then added before taking out a file and put it on the table.

“Your next case, good luck and don’t do anything stupid.” Fury told us all, looking at Daisy when he said the last part before he turns around and walked out from the room. Daisy just shook her head and headed over to Maria to give her a hug. “You heard him.” Maria said to Daisy before she looked at the rest of us. “Good luck agents.” She then said before following after Fury.

Hearing Coulson letting out a sigh I turned to look at him. “Well then, let’s start this new mission of directly then.” He said and we all took our places around the table to be able to see what was on the file.

 


	44. HENRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

An hour and a half later, I found myself half laying on the couch with my head falling back. I had changed out from my mission suit and into a pair of black pants and a dark grey hoodie. It felt weird to be wearing long sleeve shirts after walking around in the tower for two weeks in just a t-shirt.

I tried to relax only to fail, I knew that no one was around but there was still something that was off. Shaking my head, I told myself it was just because they had been trying to find me once more, or rather, trying to find the old me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, if I could not relax then I could do something else for myself.

"Mr J. Is it ready?" I asked in a low voice, smiling a little at the nickname Jarvis had ended up with the second I entered the BUS once more. "Everything is ready Miss Johnson?" Jarvis asked me, and I nodded my head. "Daisy?" A voice then said from behind me.

I knew who it was, still I froze a little. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to relax before turning my head to the side to look at May. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, surprised she wasn't up at the cockpit. "Checking up on you since you never joined me in the cockpit." She answered before she sat down beside me on the couch.

Having May beside me suddenly made me relax much more than I expected However, I knew she would have stopped them all if they got to close to the truth. "I'm fine." I told her, answering the unasked question. When I saw how May's eyebrow rose I shook my head.

"I just need time." I then answered her, lowering my head forwards this time. Feeling May's hand in my shoulder I could not help but to smile a little. Hearing how the rest of the team coming towards us, I sat up properly and May moved her hand.

"Ah, Daisy! I just remember I have something for you." Fitz said without any warning, making me jump a little. Turning my head to the side I could see that he was heading towards his bunk and I could feel how the smile I had have turned into a grin. "Why are you grinning?" May asked once she realised my sudden change.

"I'm not." I answered her at the same time as Simmons spoke. "How can you even tell that she has a grin? That mask covers her whole face." She asked, and I could not help but to roll my eyes at her. Glancing towards Fitz once more I could see that he opened the door and stepped into his bunk.

"Now where did I put it?" He asked himself as he started to look around himself. "What are you looking for sir, maybe I could help?" A voice suddenly answered Fitz, making the young agent scream and falling out from the bunk.

Laughing a little I stood up from the couch and walked over to him, taking out my phone and unlocked it. Going down to my knees beside Fitz I held out my phone and a monkey was hovering over the screen. "Are you alright sir Fitz." The monkey asked, making Fitz turn his head towards me and the monkey at question.

His eyes growing big at the sight of it. "Fitz meet H.E.N.R.Y, your very own A.I with the added future that makes a monkey hologram." I told him, smiling at the Shock in Fitz's eyes. "How did you?" He asked after a few seconds.

Standing up once more I held out my other hand to Fitz and he took it, helping him up from the floor. "I made him, with the help of Stark that is. However, since he owed me one he didn't really have a choice." I told him, and I could see how Fitz eyes grow even bigger.

"Mr. Stark has helped you with this!?" he asked, the disbelief in his voice was very clear. "How did you even have time to do something like this during the New years party?" He then asked. "Oh, I meet up with Stark a few days before that to create this. However, I didn't know at the time that I would see him at his own party." I explained to him.

"What did you do to make Mr. Stark agree to something like this?" Ward asked at the same time as Simmons asked her question. "You know Mr. Stark?" Rolling my eyes at them I put my phone away. "I meet Mr. Stark a while back. Maria pulled me with on a meeting with him, he was talking on an on about the update he had done on his security system. Saying that it was now impossible to get into, so I challenge him and managed to break into his system within under 60 minutes." I answered, sitting down beside May once more.

"Mr. Stark has tried to recruit me to Stark Industries ever since. I guess it's a good thing. If the agent life would not work out or if something were to happen to S.H.I.E.L.D I don't have to worry about finding a new work." I then added, and I could see May roll her eyes. "What I have heard it has been one ridiculous offer after another." She pointed out and I nodded my head.

"That it has been." I answered before turning my head towards Fitz. "However, that's enough talk about Mr. Stark. Now, H.E.N.R.Y!" I told them. "Yes Miss Johnson." The AI answered over the BUS intercom system. As loud that this could be heard before I had a chance to answer the IA.

Half running feet could soon be heard, turning my head around I could see Coulson coming towards us. "Who was that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Coulson meet H.E.N.R.Y. H.E.N.R.Y this is agent Coulson. However, you already know about him through the files." I answered, and I could feel how Coulson looked towards me.

Taking out my phone once more the monkey hologram shows up once more.  "Pleasure to meet you Agent Coulson." H.E.N.R.Y greeted, and I could see Coulson's eyes grow big. "Short version since I have already gone over that part. I made this IA with a hologram body with the help of Tony Stark during my two weeks of." I told him, and Coulson looked at me once more, the surprise didn't leave his eyes.

"Now then, if I could continue to explain to Fitz how his gift works." I added, turning to look at Fitz once more. "As you heard, H.E.N.R.Y can speak throughout the whole BUS. When you are in the Lab and the command centre his hologram, body will be active. I could do some modifications to your phone that would mean you can do the same thing that I can with my phone." I then explained, waving a little with my phone to make a point.

Fitz started to smile big. "How long until we reach our destination?" He then asked, never taking his eyes of me. "3 more hours." May answered, fully knowing the question had been to her. "Well that is enough time." I told him, standing up once more. "To the Lab Pinky!" I then added with a grin, only to have Fitz punching my upper arm.

Heading for the lab, I'm happy it's only Fitz that followed after me. The moment I entered the lab, H.E.N.R.Y moves from my phone and over to the holo table. "Your phone." I told Fitz, holding out my hand towards him. Fitz took it's out and putted it on my hand and I started to work.

 

"Oh, before I forget it or won't have another time." I then said, looking up from what I was doing and turned my head towards Fitz. "Thank you for the warning message you sent me." I told him, Fitz just nodded his head. "You really did take a big risk doing it." I then pointed out, turning my head back towards his phone.

"I had to. Besides, Jemma could not take her eyes of you for a second to realise what I was really doing. I guess she thinks I only bow down to my bag to put away what I had brought. Me sending a message to give you a warning about it all would be the last thing she would expect." Fitz explained, and I smiled.

"Again, thank you Fitz. If you didn't we would probably not be standing where we are right now." I told him, glancing towards him. Fitz nodded his head once more, now walking over to the holo table to take a closer look at H.E.N.R.Y. Silence was now taking over the lab, making me relax more than I would have expected.

Maybe things were going to be good after all.


	45. The May family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

"May, could I have a word with you?" Coulson asked once Daisy and Fitz were out of sight. Nodding my head, I rose up from the couch to follow him to his office. Coulson sat down on his chair as I closed the door behind me before I took the seat in front of his desk.

"You have a daughter?" Coulson repeated the question he had asked over the phone, two weeks earlier. Lifting one eyebrow at him, I leaned back in the chair. "Took longer than I had expected for that question to return." I pointed out and Coulson rolled his eyes.

"Well, Simmons found Skye, so things got a little delayed." Coulson pointed out and it was my time to roll my eyes. "Yes, I have a daughter." I then answered the question. "How come I never know about this? I thought I was your best friend?" Coulson asked once more.

"You are my best friend." I started to tell him, and I could not help but to roll my eyes once more. "Besides, with the work I do and my mother, there were already a high level of danger. I have been trying to tell you so many times about her. However, when she decided to become an agent herself the risk just grow even more." I then continued, Coulson's eyes grow.

"You allowed her to become an agent?" He asked in surprise. "I didn't really have a choice on that matter." It told him. "And where is she when you are around here? Something tells me if you could you would have her assigned on this team." Coulson asked and I had a hard time not smiling at the irony, he had no idea over.

"She is out there somewhere, she keeps in contact when she can. However, the people she calls her aunt and uncle are keeping a very close eye on her every move." I explained, this time I could not keep the small smile away when I saw the confusion in his eyes. "Who is she calling her aunt and uncle?" He asked carefully, and I had a feeling he could already guess who it was.

"Natasha and Clint." I answered him, Coulson fall back in to his chair at that. "She is a real firecracker, isn't she?" He asked and I nodded my head a that. "However, I can see her father in it all to." I told him, this made Coulson sit up once more. "You said that she wants Andrew's." He started to say only to stop when he saw how I narrowed my eyes.

"He's not and I do not want to talk about this part." I told him shortly. "Does your daughter at least know who he is?" Coulson asked instead. "She knows, she also knows if she wants to speak with him I will help her." I answered him, making Coulson nod his head. "Has she?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"She says she is happy with the family she has around her." I told him, thinking back at what had happened during Christmas and New Year I could not help but to smile. "Do you know where she is now?" Coulson asked, and I nodded my head. "She is working with Agent Hand at the moment." I told him, Coulson lifting one eyebrow at that.

"And how is that working out?" He asked, smiling a little at that. "I do not know yet. It's her first time working with Hand." I told him, and Coulson nodded his head a little. A knock on the door made the two senior agents look towards the door. "Come in!" Coulson answered, and the door carefully opened, and Daisy looked into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked carefully, and I shook my head, glad that she had shown up so that there would come an end to the questions from Coulson. "What is it Daisy?" I asked her. "I have reports I need to send in to Maria." She started to say, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Just head for the cockpit. I'll be there in a few minutes." I answered her.

It was easy to see that Daisy started to smile at that, turning around she walked away from Coulson's office. "Can't she do her reports alone?" Coulson asked, turning my head around I could see an amused smile. "She can. However, it will never be done if she does." I answered him and stood up.

"And she comes to you for help?" Coulson asked once more and I nodded my head. "Maria put her under my watch full eye the first time around. After the mission that turned Daisy into the agent she is today she herself made sure I was around when she does her reports." I started to explain.

"I never asked her the reason. She may have said that I know about that mission. However, I only know about the aftermath." I told Coulson before he has a chance to ask another question. With a nod of my head towards him, I turn around and walk out from the office.

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I was leaning back in the co-pilot seat as I heard the door behind me opened. "Did you managed to make the update for Fitz's phone?" I could hear May asking and I nod my head. "Now he can have H.E.N.R.Y with him wherever he goes." I answered, taking the cup that was being held out to me and May sat down in her seat.

"I guess there is no paper work?" She then asked and I nod my head. "A clever little lie to get you out from the office." I answered her. "What was it Coulson wanted to talk about anyway?" I then asked her. "He wanted to ask about you." May answered just as I were about to take a sip from the cup.

"Me?" I asked in surprise, my eyes big as I looked at her. "Well, to be more correct he wanted to ask about my daughter." May corrected, and I lowered my cup. "Well, that had to be a bit odd." I pointed out only to have May shrug. "Not really, he called you a firecracker." May then told me and I could not help but to smile at that.

"Why did he call me that?" I asked her, knowing there had to be a reason why behind it all. "I told him that your aunt and uncle keep a close eye on you when I'm not around. When he asked who your aunt and uncle were, I told him it was Natasha and Clint." May explained and I could not help but to laugh at that.

"I'm surprised he took it that well." I told her, having a hard time stopping my laughter and I could see May smile a little beside me. "Now that we have this part over, there is something else we need to talk about." May then pointed out, ending my laughter.

"The mission." May then pointed out and I let my head fall back once more. "You do realize you will have to stay here. You are not allowed to be on the sight."  May pointed out and I nod my head. "I know, doesn't mean I don't have to like it." I told her in a low voice. "Daisy, I know how much you want to get your hands on that man. However, we can't let what happened last time happen again. Your team would want to have my head on a silver plate." She pointed out.

"You will be staying here with Simmons and Fitz, keeping them safe if anything were to happen. And the most important thing, you will be our eyes and ears on this mission." May then added, I could feel how she was looking at me. "I'll stay, but don't expect me to be happy over it." I told her, knowing it was childish to say something like this but at the moment I could not help myself. I could see how May rolled her eyes at the answer she got from the corner of my eye.


	46. It's a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

I could not help it, I had a hard time keeping my foot still. My eyes were glued to the big screen in front of me as I saw how the three blinking dots were moving closer and closer towards the location that had been marked out. "Daisy?" I could hear Fitz asking in a low voice and I looked towards him for just a second before turning my eyes back towards screen.

"Ms Johnson, they are still half an hour away from the sight." H.E.N.R.Y points out beside me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, taking a step back from the screen and leaning towards the wall behind me. "I'm just going to point out once more that I do not like this plan." I said, opening my eyes once more as I crossed my arms.

"We know!" I could hear May saying through the com system and I rolled my eyes. "You have pointed it out ever since we left the BUS." She then added. "Well..." I started to say only to be interrupted. "Don't even say it." May commented and I could not help but to grin a little. "Could we perhaps concentrate on the mission at hand?" Coulson then asked, putting a stop to May and me arguing.

"Everything seems clear out from what I can see, there is no guards outside the building. Something that is making me a little bit worried if I should tell you the truth." I told him, walking forward to look at the screen once more. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean that there is no one around." Coulson added to it. "Exactly, I still can't access the security cameras from inside until you guys get in there, so I have no idea of what you will find once you get inside." I then told them, leaning back a bit once more.

I was about to open my mouth once more. However, before I had a chance to say anything May spoke up. "Not a word Daisy." she said with a warning and I rolled my eyes once more. "Just be careful! I would hate to have to call Fury to tell him you three are no more." I told them, letting out a deep sigh. "Happy that you think so highly of us." Ward commented and I just rolled my eyes.

"Reaching target, stand by." May told me before I had a chance to comment Ward and I took a deep breath. "Standing ready." I told her, looking at the three blinking dots once more and I could see that they stopped moving for a minute before they started to move once more. "They will be alright." I could hear Fitz comment beside me and I nodded my head carefully.

"No guards outside, we are starting to head inside." I could hear Coulson telling us after a few minutes and I hold my breath waiting. Within minutes I haf access to the security cameras throughout the building. "And I have eyes on everything." I told them, I started to go through all the cameras. "This is odd." I commented, more to myself then to the others.

"What is odd?" I could hear Coulson asking, looking up from what I was doing I could see how both Coulson and May were looking up at me through one of the cameras. "I can't see anyone. I have gone through every single camera throughout the building and there is nothing." I answered them, turning my eyes back down once more as I started to work once more.

"It is a bit too quiet for my taste to." May soon pointed out from where she was standing. "Quiet? I'm hearing something over here." Ward commented, and I could not help but to look up once more. "What?" I started to say in a low voice before I started to work once more. Finding the camera where I could see Ward I started to look through the rooms that were closer to him. "H.E.N.R.Y. please tell me that I'm just seeing things in this frame." I then asked the AI.

"I am sorry Ms Johnson. However, I do believe your eyes are not lying to you." H.E.N.R.Y answered me after a minute. "What are you seeing?" Simmons asked as she took a step forward and I could also see Fitz do it. "Daisy?" May then asked, her voice hard. "You have to get out of there now! It was a trap, there is a bomb and I think it is about to blow up." I answered them, feeling how my whole body was starting to shake a little.

At this moment I was not sure if it was just my body or if I was shaking the whole BUS. However, since Fitz didn't try to calm me down I guess it was just me. "You heard her, everyone out!" Coulson gave the order and I could see how the three agents started to head for the fastest exit they could find. Taking a step back from the screen once more I could not help but to look around myself.

"Daisy?" I could hear Fitz asking. However, his voice sounded as if it was far away. "I... I..." Was the only thing I could get out before I turned around and headed out from the command centre, heading for my bunk. Once inside I closed the door behind me and took of the mask, trying to calm down my breathing.

Looking towards my still packed bag, I opened it up and pulled out my new computer and the new CD I had gotten for Christmas. Starting up the computer and putting in the CD I started the music. Sitting down on my bed I tried to take a deep breath and think back to what Bruce had taught me all this last year.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

After what felt like hours later I could hear a soft knock on my door. "Daisy?" I could hear May asking from the other side and I opened my eyes. I had finally managed to relax properly, and I had almost forgotten as to why I had to hide. "It's open." I answered in a low voice and the door opened within the second and May entered my bunk, closing the door behind her. Looking at me, May lift up my computer to put it away before sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I nod my head. "Oh? Because FitzSimmons said you took of fast to your bunk after warning us about the bomb." May pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "I'm alright, I just needed to make sure that I could keep my head calm and not create any earthquake around the BUS." I told her, nodding my head towards my computer and the player that was open on it.

"Good choice." May pointed out and I smiled a little. "How are the other two?" I then asked. "They are alright, we managed to get out in time before the bomb went off." She told me, and I nodded my head, feeling that the relief was washing over me, and I relaxed back. "I need to get us up in the air, do you still need to let out some steam?" May asked, thinking for a few seconds I nod my head.

"I'll put out the mats down stairs." I told her with a smile, knowing fully well that it was May that needed to get some steam out. "Good, I'll be down in 20." She told me before standing up and walked out from my bunk. Smiling, I closed down my computer and quickly changed in to training clothes.

Stepping out from my bunk a few minutes later my eyes landed on Fitz and I could not help but to smile. Walking towards him and Simmons. "Thank you so much for telling my mom about what happened." I hissed in a low voice to him as I walked passed him. "Your welcome." Fitz answered on a reflex before he froze up.

"WHAT!" He then called after me when he realised what I had told him. Laughing hard as I headed for the stairs, revenge really was sweet sometimes.

 


	47. A challenge for the three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

A hand was put on my shoulder, making me jump where I was sitting. Quickly turning my head around, my eyes landed on Simmons between all the information on the sun glasses on the mask. "I'm sorry, you didn't react when I called your name." She explained, looking worried.

"Mr. J, save my progress and close down." I told Jarvis before I put away my computer on the table in front of me. "It's alright Simmons. I have a habit going to deep into my work and lose myself in it." I told her, relaxing into the couch. "What are you working on?" Simmons asked as she sat down beside me.

"I'm trying to figure out if we have missed anything on the security cameras from the different labs. I don't believe that Centipede just leave their buildings like this, they are playing with us and I want to know what they are after." I told her, it was clear that I was frustrated from my voice. "Any idea what they could be after?" Simmons asked, and I nod my head.

"They want me." I told her before I realized what I just said. "You?" Simmons asked in surprise and I could not help but to curse in Russian under my breath. "Yeah, I created some big problems for them a while back and they have not forgiven me for it. The reason why I have to run back end from now on." I explained, and Simmons nodded her head.

"I was half kidnapped last time we were out on a Centipede mission. May had to bust me out, she was not very happy over that and neither was my SO and team when they found out about it." I then added and somehow, I had a hard time to not to smile at it all.

"Your SO?" Simmons asked, and I turned my head towards her. "Haven't Coulson told you guys?" I asked in surprise and Simmons shook her head. "Maria Hill." I told her, and I smiled as I saw how Simmons eyes grow big. "Your SO is Maria Hill?" She asked right out, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "You just found out that I know Tony Stark a few weeks ago and this still surprises you?" I asked her, a bit amused over it all.

"Well yes, you never pointed out fully that Maria was your SO either when you were talking about you knowing Mr. Stark that day." Simmons pointed out.

I nodded my head a little when I went over the things I had said back then. "True, true." I said before looking over at Simmons once more. "What could I do for you by the way?" I then asked her, and I could see the surprise in her eyes once more. "What?" She asked. "Why did you suddenly decide that coming to talk to me when I was working was a brilliant idea?" I asked her once more.

"Oh, right. Fitz wanted to know if you wanted to join us on pizza and movie night." Simmons said, and I could not help but to lift one eyebrow. "Not to be mean or something like that, but why didn't Fitz come and ask himself?" I asked in a bit of surprise. "Because Fitz doesn't really know. He talked about asking you. However, he knows how hard you have been working these passed weeks and he didn't really want to disturb you." Simmons explained and I nod my head, that sounded more right.

Looking at the computer in front of me I reached forward and closed it. "I guess I could use with a proper break, it will not help anyone if I end up burning myself out in the progress." I said and the smile on Simmons face was big. "Great! What type of pizza do you want? I was about to put together a list with what the rest of the team wants to." She told me, leaning back I started to think. "I'll take the same May wants to have." I told her, and Simmons nods her head.

"Got it! Now go and put that away!" She told me, pointing down at my computer and I just shook my head at her. "I will, now go!" I told her, reaching out for my computer just as Simmons turned around. "Sir, do you want the same pizza as always?" I could hear Simmons asking and I turned my head to the side to see Coulson coming towards us.

"That would be good yes." Coulson answered Simmons who nodded her head before she headed off. Shaking my head, I could not help but to smile a little as I stood up. "Agent Coulson." I said with a nod of my head towards him. "Daisy, I have a small question for you." Coulson said as he walked towards me. "And that question would be?" I asked him, not sure if I was going to like this or not.

"Have you heard anything from your team yet about the location of Skye?" Coulson then asked, closing my eyes a little at the question, I really did not like this one. "No sir. There was a talk about one of my team members going to try to go undercover within Rising Tied to see if they could figure out if this Skye is still working for them or not." I told him, feeling that this was the closest thing to the truth that I could tell him at the moment.

Coulson nodded his head and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, happy that he had accepted this as an answer. "Now, if you excuse me. I need to put this away before Simmons returns to tell me about it again." I said, holding up my computer a little. "That might be a good idea." Coulson answered with a smile. Nodding my head towards him I headed for my bunk, closing the door behind me.

Putting down the computer carefully I took a few deep breaths to calm my beating heart down. Once I had it under control I sat down on my bed, felling that a few minutes of silence before I walked out from my bunk once more could be just what I needed.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"What are we going to watch tonight?" Fitz asked, once he had finally gotten over the chock that Simmons had asked me to join the two of them. "MIB?" I asked, leaning back in the couch and putting my feet on the table. "Really? Your suggestion is a movie about a secret organization that haunts down aliens that are hiding on our planet?" Fitz commented.

"The question is why not? Just think at the possibility to find a new weapon you could make in a movie like this. We also get to see how we should not handle things." I answered him as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "She does have a point there." Simmons pointed out, smiling big I pointed towards her.

"See, two against one." I told Fitz who just rolls his eyes. "Fine, we will watch MIB." He said with a sigh, holding up my hand towards Simmons she gives me a high five. Fitz just shook his head at the two of us before he started to find the movie in question for us to watch.

"I would have done the same." I pointed out as Edwards shot the little girl during the test run. "Really?" Fitz asked, and I nodded my head. "He has a point, that girl really shouldn't be out at a time like that." I told him. "Who should not be out at that time of night?" I could hear Coulson asking. Turning our heads around real fast we could see him walking towards us.

"We are watching the MIB movie, I just said that I would have done the same thing that Agent J did when he shot the little girl during the test run." I answered him before I turned my attention back towards the movie once more, Coulson stopped behind the couch and looked towards the screen to.

"Daisy thought it could be good if we watch this movie so that we know what to do and not to do." Fitz explained before Coulson had a chance to say anything. "Well, I'm not really complaining." He said with a small shrug of his shoulder before he turned towards the kitchen.

"Oh, and if you can manage to figure out how that Neuralyzer works that would be absolutely wonderful!" Coulson then called out, making the three of us look at one another. "Was it just me or didn't that just sound like a challenge?" I asked, only to have both Fitz and Simmons nod their heads.

"Seems like we have one interesting challenge on our hands now." I then added, smiling big and I could swear that I heard Coulson from the kitchen. "Let's watch all three of the movies so we are sure we have everything we need to start figure out how it's done." I told FitzSimmons who nodded their heads once more, the smiles on their faces were the same once I had seen when Fitz had been working on his Night Night Gun.

 


	48. From when everything started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

**The small village was lying dead around her, the dolls that had been placed out didn't help with the feeling of dread either. She had seen a lot of things throughout the months that she had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, this here and now, was far beyond anything she would have ever thought would happen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making sure she was calm enough to go through with something like this. Opening her eyes once more they were narrowed, and she started to head towards the first building.**

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"Daisy! Your needed in the command centre!" May called out from outside of my door. Slowly opening my eyes, I turned around to look at the clock, letting out a deep sigh in the process. "Coming." I answered her, it was clear that I had just been woken up. Once I heard that May walked away from my bunk I started to sit up.

Taking a deep breath, I started to rise from my bed. Quickly changing out of what I had have on the day before, putting on the mask once more I head out from the bunk. Walking into the command centre I could see that everyone was already there. "Don't tell me you have been asleep until now?" A voice commented, turning my head to the side I could see Maria on the big screen.

"Can't you make up your mind? Either I sleep, or I don't." I told her as I took my place beside May, seeing Maria roll her eyes at my comment. "Well then, now that everyone is here we can get started." Maria then started to say. "At 08-00 hours, three men infiltrated the Havenworth federal penitentiary." She then added as she played up what the security camera had filmed.

"Infiltrated? More like cannonballed." I mumble as I could see how three men drop down from the roof. "They were in and out in less than two minutes. Left no prints at the scene, but we do have one lead." Maria then added, completely ignoring my comment.

"And the lead is?" Coulson asked, Maria froze the video and zoomed in on one of the man's arms. "Centipede." Maria clarified, not that she had to. My eyes were locked on the screen in front of me, looking at the three super soldiers. "Who did they break out?" I could hear May asking beside me. "Edison Po, former Marine, expert in tactics and rapid response He fell of the grid in '08, reappeared 18 months ago at a diner in Boston." Maria started to explain as the video disappear and a proper photo of Edison Po is shown.

"Where he stabbed a friend's eyes out. With a steak knife, then finished his meal." Maria then added, and I could not help but to snort at it all. "That's funny. Po doesn't look crazy." I could not help but to comment, feeling all eyes on me within the second I had said it. "I'm kidding. The guy is a walking mug shot. Which means he shouldn't be too hard to track down." I explained, rolling my eyes at it.

"We might have a location as to where they are hiding. S.H.E.I.L.D have had a Centipede building under constant observation for the last few weeks." Maria then said, all eyes turned back towards the screen once more. "Constant observation, what? Did you guys have Hawkeye keeping one eye on the building?" I could hear myself ask, rolling my eye at the lack of self-control over my mouth this day. "Have you been talking to Barton again?" Maria asked surprised, my eyes grow big as I looked at her.

"It was a joke, don't tell me you actually have had Clint watching over the building this whole time?" I asked, I could not really believe this. "It's what he does best." Maria pointed out and I could not help but to nod my head a little at that, she did have a point there. "Finding Po and these Centipede soldiers is now your top priority." Maria then added, looking at everyone in the team this time, a smile suddenly starts to grow on my face. "Well, we have not come in contact with Centipede super soldiers since they day I joined you guys." I started to say, it was very clear in my voice that I was smiling

"Forget it." Both Maria and May said at the same time, making me look at the two of them with half narrowed eyes. "Come on! Both of you know that I will be of much better help out there then in this BUS! They need the extra hand and, in this spot,, there is only two that can handle soldiers like that, me or Captain Rogers." I pointed out, crossing my arms and my eyes were narrowed. "I'm not sending them in alone, they will have backup." Maria explained, making everyone in the room suddenly more interested.

"What team are you sending in?" I asked, it being clear that I was not happy over any of this. "Not a team... a person, someone that can help you guys fight fire with fire." Maria explained once more. "Somebody we worked with before?" I could hear Ward asking, the first thing he had said ever since I had entreated the room. "Not exactly. Mike Peterson." Maria told us, the room growing cold all of a sudden. "Who?" I asked, looking around myself. I already knew who Maria was talking about. However, since only two people on this BUS knew who I am then I had to play the part of not knowing.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"It's not good, at all." Ward was complaining, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. Coulson and May had headed out to meet up with Mike, in the mean time the rest of us had stayed in the command centre. "The guy was a ticking time bomb... literally." Ward then added. "HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still combustible." Simmons commented, and Fitz nodded his head at that. "They must have found a way to stabilize him somehow." He added. "They stabilize his attitude? 'Cause he was pretty hostile in Union Station." Ward pointed out.

"Well, it's not like we haven't opened up our doors to other people... people with questionable track records." Fitz pointed out and I could feel how Ward was glancing towards me as Fitz also looks towards me with regret in his eyes. "Not cool Fitz. However, you do have a small point about it. And don't worry about this Mr. Peterson, I looked into his files earlier. He's a good guy." I answered them. "Who's been in the Centipede program." Ward pointed out with an angry huff.

"Exactly, he can give us some superpower backup." I told him, crossing my arms as I did. "Yeah." I could hear both Fitz and Simmons say. "Just saying, this could easily go sideways." Ward started to say and I quickly let my arms fall to the side. "I mean, the last time we saw this guy, he was a raging homicidal maniac..." Ward then continued, only to stop when he realized that both me and FitzSimmons were on our edge. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ward then asked and Fitz nodded his head as an answer.

I could see how Ward swallowed a little before he turned around to look at both Mike and Coulson that were standing in the door opening. "Mr Peterson, this is agent Grant Ward. he's the man who shot you at Union Station." Coulson started to explain, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. "FitzSimmons designed the weapon he used." Coulson then continued as he nodded towards Fitz and Simmons who is carefully waving towards Mike.

"And this is our newest member of the team. Agent Daisy Johnson." Coulson then added as he nodded his head towards me, I crossed my arms once more and looked at him. "I take it you are the agent that wants to join in but is not allowed then?" Mike said, and I could not help but to narrow my eyes at that. "Isn't Skye around?" Mike then asked, looking towards Coulson. "She is no longer with us." Coulson answered shortly, and I could not help but to let one eyebrow rise, letting my arms fall down once more. "Mr. Peterson, let me take you to where you can put away your things." I then told him, I could feel how both Coulson and Mike looked at me.

"Alright." Mike answered, unsure if it was a good idea or not. I could, however see gratitude from Coulson as I turned around and started to head for the interrogation room. Opening the door, I let Mike walk passed me in, as he was looking around himself I swiftly entered the room and closed the door behind me without making a sound. "Tell me Mike, have you been talking to Ace?" I asked, seeing how the man in front of me froze up for a second before he turned around. As he turned around I could see a hint of anger. However, as I deactivate my mask I could see how that anger turns in to shock.

"Skye?" Mike asked in surprise and I nodded my head. "It's me. However, Daisy Johnson really is my real name. Only two people on this BUS know that Skye and Daisy is the same person, the reason as to why I'm hiding behind this mask." I started to explain to him.  The two of us sat down on the single bed in the room. "I kind of betrayed the team last year and instead of sticking around and wait for their decision on me I left the BUS, walked right out into Hong Kong." I then continued, taking a deep breath.

"My plan was about to lay low, great a new life for myself and really get everything together. I never had the chance, I was kidnaped by another part of Centipide. They are not only trying to create super soldiers, they are trying to create other human weapons. So far I'm the only one that has been a success." I explained, lifting up my arms in front of me.

I started to shake the chair that stood a bit away from us to shake, just to prove my point. I could see how Mike's eyes grow even bigger at this from the corner of my eye. "Lucky for me I was rescued. However, Centipide is still after me. That's the reason why I'm not allowed to join in on the fights and I can only run back end." I finished of, letting my hand fall back beside me once more.

"And here I thought I have had a though time." Mike said in a low voice and I could not help but to smile just a little. "May and Fitz are the ones that know the truth on this BUS." I then told him, Mike looking at me out of surprise. "Not Coulson?" He asked, and I shake my head. "No." I answered shortly, something that made Mike nod his head.

"I should leave you to get ready, May should be about to take off soon." I told him, rising from the bed once more. "If you need me, I'm probably going to hide away in the cockpit." I then told Mike before activating my mask so that I could leave the room once more.

  


                                                                          

 


	49. Who is the real leader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"How did they stabilize the Extremis in you? And keep you from exploding?" I heard Simmons asking as I walked into the lab. Looking up I could see how she and Fitz were standing in front of Mike. "Oh, that wasn't them. That was you two." Mike answered her with a smile, and I had to smile to when I saw the shock in their faces.

"Come again?/ What's that?" Fitz and Simmons said at the same time, not fully believing Mike at this point. "Your gun. It somehow froze me right at the moment I was about to explode, helped my body absorb the serum, stabilize." Mike explained, leaning carefully towards one of the tables I watched the scene in front of me with a smile.

"All that, and it didn't even leave a scar, so..." Mike then added, making both science twins mumble an answer at first. "Yeah, we couldn't have that, could we? It would be a shame, especially when you're so, well, formed and symmetrical." Simmons said, lost in her own word for a few seconds. "And wh... when did you stop talking?" She then asked, looking at Fitz when she realized he had stopped talking.

"About three embarrassing sentences ago." Fitz answered her, and Simmons lowered her head a little. "Very smooth there Simmons." I told her, making both Simmons and Fitz jump. Turning around I could see the two narrow their eyes towards me. "When did you get in here?" Simmons asked, one eyebrow had been lifted.

"When Mr. Peterson here told you guys that you were the people that made him stable." I answered, moving away so that I wasn't leaning towards the table behind me. "Is there anything you need?" Fitz asked me, and I just shake my head. "Nah, I'm just waiting for a result to come in." I answered him. "Have you guys seen Ward or Coulson?" I then asked only to have the others shake their heads.

"I think Coulson talked about follow up on one of the super soldiers, just to make sure that this man is at the same place that Agent Hill want to send us to." Mike answered, and I nodded my head. "What type of information are you waiting for Daisy?" Simmons asked as she walked over to her desk.

Before I had the chance to answer her a signal was coming from my pocket. "Well, let's get May down here and we can have a look together." I answered, pulling out my phone as I headed for the holo table. "Should I call for her?" Fitz asked carefully as I started to work. "Nah, she is here." I answered him and a minute later the door to the lab opens and May walked into the room.

"How does she do that?" I could hear Simmons whisper to herself and I could not help but to smile at this. "What's going on?" May asked once the door behind her closed. "I called 'cause I found something about Po." I answered her, looking up at the big screen once I was done. I could hear how the three people behind me started to move towards me.

"Show me." May told me and I nodded my head, clicking on play to start the video in front of us. "Po only had one visitor during his prison stint ... her." I explained as the video started to play, only to pause it so that we could have a better look at the woman in the video. "You notice the outfit?" I could hear Fitz asking beside me and I turned to look at him.

"Miles said a girl in a flower dress asked him to hack S.H.I.E.L.D." Simmons finished, feeling how my eyes grow big once more I looked at the screen. "Her name's Raina." Mike said, making all eyes fall upon him this time. "You know her?" May asked and Mike nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

"Yeah, she recruited me for Centipede, came up to me at the hospital where I did my back therapy out of the blue. Told me she could change my life." He explained. "Is there any type of audio for the video?" May asked, turning her head to look at me once more. Shaking my head as an answer I turned back to the holo table once more.

"However, I can use the lip-reading program. Sadly, it won't work on Raina. However, it might work on Po." I then told her, working my way through the video once more. "The Clairvoyant does not like to be touched." The computer voice said, sensing chills down my spine as I heard it.

Quickly turning of the program, I wrote down what had been said. "Alright, let's never use that program ever again." I pointed out and I could see how both Simmons and Fitz nodded their heads in agreement. "The Clairvoyant." May repeated and I could feel how she was looking at me once more.

"Does that mean anything to you?" She then asked, turning my head around I could see that she was looking between me and Mike. We both shook our heads as an answer and I lean back a little, turning my eyes to the big screen. "But it means something to them ... to Po and Raina. Somehow I have a feeling that we won't like what it means." I commented.

"I'll call Coulson to see how far they have gotten and tell him about what you just found." May told me and I nodded my head, turning back to the holo table once more. "Make sure you are ready to head out." May warned Mike before she walked out from the room once more.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Walking down the stairs to the hangar two hours later I could see how May, Ward, Coulson and Mike were getting ready to head out. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to keep calm before I walked down the last few steps. Looking towards the side I smiled a little as I saw Mike, Simmons and Fitz.

"Looking good Mr. Peterson." I told him, and Mike smiled towards me. "Feels good and comfortable." He answered me. "Having powers is cheating, but the suit is pretty cool." He then added, and I nodded my head, I could fully understand that. "It's perfect for an array of tactical missions." Fitz then started to explain.

"Yeah, also measures your heart rate, systolic pressures, and glucose levels." Simmons added into the explanation. "All while providing state-of-the-art ballistic protection." Fitz finished it off with a big grin. "Yeah. Thanks." Mike told them, smiling as he looked over the suit.

"Hayward's cell phone has been traced to the same factory that Maria gave us, about eight miles from here. This is the first Centipide building we are absolutely sure there is activity in." Coulson started to explain, turning around I looked towards him. "This time, I want proper answers. Which means we go in quiet, do minimal damage to the facility and the people inside." Coulson then added, before he looked towards May and Ward.

"Ward, May, you'll go in through the west entrance. Mr. Peterson and I will enter through the loading dock. You'll run the back end from outside." Coulson then told us, looking at each and everyone of us. Nodding my head, I leaned back, knowing fully well that there was no way I could talk myself into helping them all out.

With the new orders, I watched how the four of them headed for the car and were soon gone. Taking a deep breath, I started to head for the stairs once more. If I could not be there to help them take out the super soldiers I was going to make sure I could do something from the BUS to help them. Things could not be so bad now could day?

Once again, I should have learned a long time ago not to jinx things. However, it looked like it was the only thing I was good at. I could not take my eyes of the screen in front of me, not that I really could see anything that happened on it. I did try to concentrate on what was happening around me, I tried to listen to what Fitz and Simmons were talking about beside me. However, it sounded as if they were far away.

Still I knew that were talking about someone on the team and that they were in a bad shape. I somehow managed to close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths, before opening them up once more. "We are coming back once more." Coulson told us through the com system just as I opened my eyes and I could not help but to narrow them once more.

Turning around, I started to walk out from the com and centre and headed for the catwalk. I had crossed my arms and I kept the stand throughout the whole time that I waited for the others to return. Once they did, I could see how Ward and Coulson were helping Mike out of the car and FitzSimmons were quickly to run down the stairs to help.

Mike managed to look up towards me and I could see a small smile on his face, still being clear that he was in fact in pain. "I'm starting to wonder who around here is the real team leader." He joked out before he was taken into the lab.


	50. Not according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

"The one on the left is Akela Amador's. Hayward's is on the right." Fitz started to say, pointing towards the screen where two photos were showing. "Now, his prosthetic was slightly damaged, but based on digital reconstruction, we can now confirm that the technology is virtually identical." Fitz continued, looking back at the rest of us.

"Hayward's prosthetic has the same internal power source, backscatter capabilities, and biomechanics as Amador." He then added. "So, Centipede also designed the eye implant?" Ward asked, and Fitz nodded his head. "These guys are serious multitaskers." I could not help but to mumble to myself, I could feel how May looked at me when she heard it.

"Who's Akela Amador?" Mike then asked, looking around himself. "Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the first person we encountered with this eye technology, a good agent who was forced to do some bad things. We helped her." Coulson explained, and Mike nodded his head.

"Kind of a pattern with you guys. So then..." Mike then started to say, only to groan a little when he tried to move. "Those soldiers at the warehouse were forced to attack us through that eye thing?" He the continued to ask, only to have Coulson nod his head once more.

"They were getting orders. When the tide turned in our favour, Centipede flipped Hayward's kill switch, told the other guys to run." He explained, turning his head to look at Fitz once more. "Can you track the eye feed like before, find their location?" He then asked.

"Nope ... they've upgraded since Amador. Their feed's untraceable now." Fitz explained with a shake of his head. "Their technology keeps advancing at a disturbingly rapid pace. They must have endless manpower, resources." Simmons pointed out. "And someone with a fat wallet." I could not help but to say.

"Po's the strategist. Raina's the recruiter. Perhaps this Clairvoyant's the money." May guessed, a few heads nodded in agreement to that. "Whoever's behind them may or may not be psychic, but they're one step ahead of us every time. I need to update HQ. This is bigger than we thought." Coulson pointed out with a deep sigh. "You are all dismissed for now." He then added before walking out from the command centre.

The team slowly left the command centre, all of them heading in to different direction. Standing still for a few minutes I started to follow May to the cockpit. Seeing that the door was still open I could not help but to smile, walking inside I closed it behind me and deactivated the mask.

"How are you keeping up?" May asked without even looking towards me. "Still want to be out there to help, to protect." I answered as I walked over to the co-pilot seat. "Don't say that I'm helping out and protecting from the BUS because it doesn't feel that way. Mike got badly hurt and so could the rest of you, if I had been there the chances would have been even smaller." I then added before May had a chance to answer me.

Glancing to the side I could see how May was looking at me with an odd expression on her face. "What?" I asked her, fully turning my head towards her. "It's nothing." May answered as she turned her eyes towards the sky in front of them. "No, it's something. What is it?" I pressured, crossing my arms in the progress.

"You just sounded like Natasha when she was not allowed out in the field." May then told me and I could not help but to smile. "Well, what can I say? I love my crazy aunt." I answered, making May snort at that. "Don't let her hear that." May pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "Please, I'm not Stark. I actually value my life." I told her, I could not help but to smile at it all.

May shook her head at that, a smile had managed to find its way to her lips. "Everyone is needed in the command centre, now!" Coulson's voice then said over the intercom, making me and May look at one another once more. "This doesn't sound good." I commented as I activated the mask once more and May put the BUS on autopilot.

Heading for the command centre, I could see that May and I were the first ones to get there. Coulson and Mike were behind us with just a few seconds and FitzSimmons and Ward a minute after that. "They want a trade ... Ace for his father. They've set a time and a place." Coulson told us, jumping directly to the point.

I could hear how someone one was mumbling bloody savages and I clenched my fist. I could hear how the others were talking around me. However, I couldn't really hear what they were saying in this moment. "We don't have a choice. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific. I called HQ, told them to stand down." Coulson suddenly said, he had added more volume to his voice so that he could get Fitz, Simmons and Ward to stop talking.

"Stand down?" Ward asked, it was clear that he was not very happy over this. "So, we take them alone." Simmons pointed out, it being clear that she was worried. "We should at least have a hostage-rescue unit in support of this." Ward pointed out and both Fitz and Simmons nodded their heads. "We do." I said shortly before Coulson or Mike had a chance to say anything.

Looking towards Mike, my eyes were narrowed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your son." I then told him. "Daisy!" I could hear May say behind me and I turned around to look at her. "No, it's either him or me and I won't let him be a lab rat!" I told her, crossing my arms as I do. "We both know it will be easier for me to get out of there then it is for him!" I then added, and I could see how May narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not letting you of this BUS! I have my orders and I will be sure that you keep them." May answered, now standing right in front of me. "I need to be out there!" I told her leaving no room for argument, turning around I started to walk towards the door. "Daisy Ming Johnson!" May called out, making me freeze up in my movement.

Slowly turning around, I looked at her with narrowed eyes once more. "Don't pull that one! You should know that the best chance we have to keep a small child and Mike alive and well is to send me! There is no other way out, either you are with me or I'll do it by myself." I told May in a low voice, suddenly speaking in Mandarin instead of English.

"There is always another way, you are to stay on the BUS even if I have to lock you into the investigation room. I don't want you anywhere near this kind of people." May answered, even she had switched to Mandarin and I could feel how the team was looking at the two of us. "There is no other way! I have to do this! My mind is made up and there is nothing you can do to change it." I explained to May once more and I could feel how I was shaking.

"Daisy is to come with us." Coulson suddenly said, making both me and May turn out heads towards him. Both of us were surprised over this. "Maria's orders." Coulson then added as he looked towards May and I could not help but to smile at that. "However, Daisy is to wait in the car during the whole thing. Maria was sure to point out that you are not allowed to do something stupid if it's a matter of life and death you are allowed to act." Coulson the said, looking towards me this time.

"No heroic acts or stupid sacrifices are allowed." He then pointed out, my smile was gone, and eyes narrowed. "No buts." Coulson quickly said when he had realised I was about to say just that. "Suit up and get ready, one wrong move would mean the end of a young boy’s life and that's something we can't let happen." Coulson then said, looking at the whole team.

I could see how the others nodded their heads and I just turned around to head for my bunk. Reaching it, I locked the door behind me. Trying to take a few deep breaths, I hit the door hard with my hand, ignoring the pain. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what Bruce and Natasha had told me about letting my emotion take the best of me and I somehow managed to calm down.

Opening my eyes once more I turned around, pulling out the box with my mission suit and changed in to it.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 

Sitting beside May in the SUV I could not look away from Coulson and Mike. Seeing how they were walking towards Raina and the last two super soldiers she had left me feel uncertain. "Am I the only one that can hear Admiral Ackbar say it's a trap in my head?" I asked in a low voice, feeling how May, Fitz and Simmons looked at me.

It had been the first thing I had said since I had left the command centre, I did see the worried looks from both Fitz and May whenever they thought I wasn't looking. Neither of the three commented on my comment and I could see how they went back to do what they did earlier from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly seeing Mike take a grip around Raina's thought made me tense up in my seat. Leaning towards the car door I got ready to run if needed, there was no way I would let anything bad happen to either Mike or Ace. Not if I had anything to say about it. However, I relaxed once I saw Ace.

"I take it that is Ace." I commented, and I could hear how FitzSimmons let out a sigh of relief behind me. "On my mark, activate comms and tracker." May told them and I could see how the two nodded their heads. However, my eyes were locked in the scene in front of us once more. "Something isn't right here." I said in a low voice.

"What happened? They've taken Coulson." Ward commented through the com system, making my blow turn into ice. "All right, call it in. We need backup." May answered him and she quickly pulled out her phone. "I have a shot." Ward told her, and I could see and almost feel how May was getting angry. "Do not engage. They'll kill Coulson. Stand down. I'll contact HQ." She told him once more and a second later I had opened up the car door and was on my way out.

This was now or never. However, I didn't get far. Mike was suddenly in front of me with Ace, pushing the young boy towards me. "Ace, I've got to make something right. Daddy loves you so much, okay? Stay with Skye. You remember Skye, right?" Mike told his son, keeping a low voice so that it was just Ace and I that could hear him speak.

"Keep him safe. Take care of my boy!" Mike then added, looking up at me with narrowed eyes before he turns around and ran towards the spot where Coulson and Raina were. Halfway to the spot, an explosion suddenly goes off having Mike right in the middle of it. "No! Mike!" I could hear myself scream out, hugging Ace towards me to make sure the young boy didn't see anything.

Hearing the sound of a helicopter taking off, I looked up at the sky and I could almost feel how my legs were failing me. "Oh, my god." I whispered in a low voice. "Coulson!" I called out, the fear suddenly hitting me in full force. This wasn't supposed to happen, Coulson was not the one they should have taken, it should have been me.

Falling down to my knees, I kept holding on to Ace as a last resort. I had just sent a good man into his death, a young boy had now lost a father that loved him with all his heart and Coulson. Coulson had nothing to do with Centipide, it was me they wanted. It had always been me and now I had sent the man I once saw as a father in to the belly of the beast with no way out.


	51. A way to find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

36 hours. It has been 36 hours and I still haven't managed to find a single lead as to where Coulson could have been taken. The moment we got back to the BUS I found myself in my bunk, the door locked and both my computer and tablet laying in front of me on the bed.

Leaning back towards the wall, I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. For the last 36 hours I had been trying hack into any system that would lead me to Centipide, using all of my connection both within S.H.I.E.L.D and outside, only to end up empty handed. I had even used all of Tony's connections, only to end up empty handed even there.

It looked like Fury had managed to find a way to minimize my hacking, something he had told me he would do some time ago. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I opened my eyes once more. "Dam you Fury!" I said in a low voice as I let my head fall forward. I trying to block out the sounds from outside my bunk I soon gave up.

"Well then, if I can't hack my way then, it doesn't mean others can." I told myself, looking up at the computer once more and started to smile. Quickly putting away my computer, tablet and other important things I had in my bunk at a secured place I got up and pulled open my wardrobe.

Pulling out one of the leather jackets I put it on in one swift movement. Looking down at the bottom of the wardrobe, I bowed down and picked up the gun Fitz had made for me. Hiding it in an inside pocket in the leather jacket, closing the wardrobe once more I walked over to my door. Listen to make sure no one was outside, I carefully opened the door.

Stepping outside, I closed the door without making any sound before heading for the stairs. Walking slowly and quietly I managed to walk down to the hanger without being seen or heard. Walking passed one of Hands agents I could see how he was leaning in towards Lola and I could not help but to narrow my eyes.

Quickly deactivating the mask, my eyes landing on the agent. "Don't touch Lola!" I told him, the warning tone in my voice made the agent jump back. I simply walked passed him, feeling how the fresh air hit me once I stepped out of the BUS. Stopping outside, I turned my head around to look back. Memories from last time I did this was rushing through my mind.

Closing my eyes and taking another deep breath I turned my head away from the BUS once more. Pushing the memories to the back of my mind once again, I started to walk. This time was different, this time I was ready for them this time they did the biggest mistake possible.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Leaning towards the building, I was scanning everyone walking in and out of it. Seeing the silver SUV drive up to the building I could not help but to smile when I saw who it was driving it. "Well hello Llyod. Just the sort of person I need!" I said in a low voice to myself. Pulling out my phone I started to head for the car.

"No, sweetie, listen to me. It was a private jet. Of course, there was wi-fi. He should've at least texted you back." I said into the phone, quickly entering the car before anyone had a chance to react. Starting up the car once more, I dove off. "I hope you will be proud over me for this Stark." I mumble to myself before taking a deep breath.

Speeding up, I crashed the car in to the middle branch. "Roadside assistance. We see you've had an accident." A woman's voice suddenly asked, and I could not help but to smile a little. "Yeah. Can you send somebody to tow me back to my house?" I asked, leaning my head back. "Of course. I'll dispatch someone right away. Are you okay?" The woman asked, closing my eyes I nod my head even if it wasn't needed. "Yeah. I'm good." I answered her.

20 minutes later the tow truck showed up and within another 30 minutes I found myself at Lloyd's house. "So, you sure you don't want me to take it to the dealer?" The driver asked, his eyes on the car. "No, thanks. I got a guy." I answered him. "All right." The driver answered, turning around and headed for his son truck. "Thank you." I called after him before I turned around and looked at the other cars.

Rolling my eyes, I headed for the front door, smiling when I saw that it was a simple code lock on the door I got to work.

 Once the door opened for me I started to smile, walking to close the door behind me, locking it once more. Turning around, I took in the house to find everything I had been thought by Natasha.  Heading for his office, I walked over to the phone and called up who I hopped was the assistant. "Lloyd Rathman's office." A woman answered a few minutes later. "This is the L.A.P.D. I need to speak with Mr. Rathman." I started to say, my eyes lading on a photo that was standing on his desk. Bowing down a little I took up the photo.

"We've recovered a stolen vehicle registered in his name." I then added, looking at the picture of Lloyd and his son in the picture. "Oh. Was it damaged?" The woman on the other end of the line asked. "Yes, ma'am. We have two officers waiting at his home, ready to take a statement." I told the woman, putting down the photo once more at the same place. "How long do you think it'll take Mr. Rathman to get here?" I then asked only to get a vague answer back.

Ending the call, I leaned back towards one of the walls, going over everything I had to do once Lloyd got here. Putting my hands in the pockets of the leather jacket I could feel something cold hitting my fingers. Taking hold of it I smiled big as I looked down on the sunglasses, the exact copy of the once I had gotten May for Christmas. Putting them on I waited, something that I really didn't want to do in a moment like this.

After waiting for 40 minutes I was about to call to see where exactly Lloyd was when I heard a car park outside. Smiling, I took a step away from the wall I was leaning towards and headed for the door leading in to the office. "You're in a lot of trouble, Mr Rathman." I said once I heard Lloyd close the door behind him, taking a step out into the hallway. "Who the hell are you?" Lloyd asked when he turns around to see me. "Agent Melinda May with S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him, holding my head up high as I spoke. "Look, clearly there's been a misunderstanding." Lloyd started to say as he holds up his hands.

"I'm a legitimate businessman." He then added, and I could not help but to roll my eyes under the sunglasses. "S.H.I.E.L.D has evidence your company has been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people." I told him, using the tone that resembles the one May often used.  "My clients' business is their business." Lloyd explained. "Well, my business is catching those guys, and if it turns out you've made a profit from just one of them, S.H.I.E.L.D is prepared to freeze all of your assets." I told him, crossing my arms. "I'm calling my lawyer." Lloyd started to say as he took out his phone.

"Do that and my offer's off the table." I told him, taking of the sunglasses and put them in my back pocket. "What offer is that?" Lloyd asked, and I could see this had catch his interest as he put down his phone once more. "Immunity... you walk... free and clear." I started to explain. "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't touch a single asset. Not even your party boat in Key Largo." I then added. "And if I say no?" Lloyd asked, a bit carefully. "You spend the next five years in the fridge." I told him, and I could not help but to smile a little at that.

"The fridge?" Lloyd asked, lifting one eyebrow up at that. "It's worse than it sounds." I told him, keeping my voice cryptic as I spoke. "All right, what do you want?" He asked, putting away his phone once more. "Follow me to your office. We have some work to do." I told him, turning around and walked into the room once more, I could hear how he followed after me. "Sit down." I told him, nodding towards his chair. Lloyd sat down and looked at the computer screen in front of him. "What is this?" he asked, turning his head back to look at me once more.

"I just need you to type in your private corporate I.D to get me in the door." I answered him as if it was obvious what we were doing. "Yeah, well, letting you in that door is a crime." Lloyd answered me before one of his eyebrows rose up once more. "Come to think of it, how do I know you're not just some criminal? In my experience, a federal agent shows a badge." He then added, and I rolled my eyes. "You want to see my badge." I pointed out and Lloyd nodded his head.

Taking hold of one of the phones that was laying on his desk I quickly added in a number before putting the phone to my ear. "S.H.I.E.L.D protocol six alpha victor." I said in to the phone and once I heard a small sound from the other end I took the phone from my ear and shows the screen to Lloyd, who's eyes grow big. "Great. Just got my high score in Tiny Wings." He said once he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D logo taking up the whole screen.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's been watching you for quite some time, Mr Rathman. You're a prime exploit... the gambling, the divorces, the money pit in the Caymans You're even behind on your child-support payments." I told him, walking around his desk I walked to stand right in front of it once more.  "Ugh, that's a clerical thing. My ex knows that." Lloyd commented, it being clear that he was not really happy over talking about this.

"But does David know that?" I asked him, lifting one eyebrow at the question. "David thinks I'm a cool dad." Lloyd pointed out. "David thinks you're a jackass. You got to fix that, Lloyd. Kids need someone they can look up to." I told him, pushing away memories of my own family, this was not a moment to think of them. I had to keep only one thing in mind, I could not afford to get distracted. "Now.. Start typing." I told him, taking a quick step to the side before turning around. Hand reaching out and grabbing hold of the hand that was holding a gun that was being pointed towards me.

Putting pressure on one of the nerves in the arm, the PD officer lets out a small sound of pain as he droops the gun and goes down to the floor himself to. Pulling his arm to the side I pulled out my own gun with the other hand and pointed the gun towards the other officer that was walking towards the room. "Okay, I-I'm typing, I'm typing." I could hear Lloyd say, the fear in his voice was clear and I could not help but to smile at that.

 


	52. Getting him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

I was walking towards Daisy's bunk, keeping away from the agents that were running around the BUS. There were to many agents, however, she knew they had to be there. It still didn't mean I couldn’t dislike the situation. Stopping in front of her door, I lift up my hand and knocked on her door. "Daisy?" I asked out, no one had seen her since we had returned to the BUS after Coulson had been taken. I knew I should have seen her early. However, Maria had put me in charge until Hand would show up.

After that there was not much time to have a proper talk to the young agent. "Daisy?" I asked once more, when I didn't get any answer the first time. I carefully opened the door. Looking inside the empty bunk I froze a little, taking in the empty room my eyes soon landed on the half open wardrobe. Carefully walking over, I opened the door fully and let out a sigh of relief, letting my head fall forward. Her mission suit was still in the wardrobe, that was a good sign at least.

It was then that I saw something else, or rather, something that was missing. "Oh, Daisy." I mumble to myself before closing her wardrobe, turning around I walked out from her bunk and headed for the stairs. Once downstairs I walked into the lab and could see that Fitz, Simmons and Ward were already there.

"Tell me that one of you knows where Daisy is." I told them, making the three turn their heads around to look at me. "I thought she was hiding out in her bunk." Ward answered, shaking my head I could see a slight worry in Fitz eyes. "Her bunk is empty and the gun you made for her is also gone." I answered him. "When did she..." Ward started to say, only to stop talking when a phone suddenly started to ring.

Simmons reached for the phone beside her. "Hello?" Simmons answered and we all looked at towards her. "Why, hello... Dr. Nugent." Simmons then added, trying to keep a straight face only to fail doing so. "Manscaping?" Simmons then said, her eyebrow narrowing a bit in confusion before she realized what she had said. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that." She added in low voice. "Um, I am right as rain. Couldn't be better, old chap." Simmons than explained, rolling my eye I turned around and looked at the three agents that were in the room.

"You three, out!" I told them before taking the phone from Simmons, the agents were fast out from the room. "Daisy, where are you!" I asked into the phone. "On my way to the location where Coulson is being held." Daisy answered on the other end of the line. "You have found where they are keeping him?" I asked, the surprise in my voice was quite clear.

"Yes, I'll send you the coordinates. Have you guys somehow managed to find a way to knock out those soldiers? I didn't really bring my gauntlets?" Daisy asked and I turned to look at the three others. "Yeah, I notice that." Commented to Daisy, I could see the confusion in the rest of the team’s face.

"Do we have anything to take down the super soldiers?" I asked, earning a head nod from both Fitz and Simmons. "We do." I answered Daisy as I turned around. "Good, I'll send you the coordinates so make sure you get here as fast as you can." Daisy said, only to grow quiet for a second. "And I know, there is a few things we need to talk about." She then said before I had the chance to point them out.

"That we do." I answered her before ending the call. "Get ready! We have a location on Coulson." I told the team and the three of them nods their heads. "We are on." Ward told me, nodding my head I started to walk out from the lab. It was time to find Hand and tell her the news.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Jumping out of the car, I took a look around myself. The small village was laying dead around me, the dolls that had been placed out didn't help with the feeling of dread either. I had seen a lot of things throughout the months that I have been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, this here and now, was far beyond anything I would have ever thought would happen. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, just to make sure I was calmed enough to go through with this. Opening my eyes once more, I started to slowly sneak around the houses.

I knew May would come, she always did, it was just a matter of minutes. Carefully rounding the corner, I ended up eye to eye with one of the super soldiers. "Oh, this is going to hurt." I mumbled to myself before turning around and started to run, the soldier quickly following me. Hearing a car in the distant, I managed to pull out a smile on my lips and I quickly activated my mask. Speeding up, I could see how the car was coming towards me from the corner of my eye, only to hit the super soldier dead on a few seconds later.

Coming to a halt, I could see how both May and Ward jumped out of the car the second it stopped. Fitz and Simmons were jumping out themselves a few seconds later. "Nice timing there!" I called out to them, walking over I could see relief was over both May and Fitz only to be gone a few seconds later. 

"Alright, Coulson is here somewhere. We need to split up." I started to tell them. "Or run." Simmons quickly added, turning my head towards her I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked behind her. "I'll take care of him." Ward commented, turning around to look at the super soldier that was starting to wake up once more. "Are you sure?" I asked him, and Ward nodded his head. "I got this." He then added, taking out a watch. Lifting one eyebrow at it I just shook my head, adding in to my memory I had to ask Fitz about it later. "Come on, let's move!" May told us, she had already started to move.

Splitting up, I followed May as Fitz and Simmons took off for another building. Pulling out my gun, I could see how May nodded her head towards me before she opened the door. Taking out the few normal guards that were behind the door we could hear him. Deactivating my mask, May and I headed for the room only to freeze up in the door opening. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at Raina who turned around, smiling towards us as we entered. "It's for his own good." She told us between Coulson begging to die.

Stepping towards Raina, knocking her out quickly I headed for the machine that Coulson was laying in. "Coulson come on, wake up! You have wake up, fight it!" I called out, feeling how the worry was growing within me. Seeing how Coulson was trying to wake up I took a deep breath. "That's it AC, just a little more." I told him, seeing how May was looking for another way to close off the machine. Feeling how the regrets from the past day and a half were starting to really eating me up, not being able to keep in any longer I let my head fall forward.

"I'm so, so sorry Coulson." I said in a low voice, keeping as quiet as I could. "I thought that they were only after me. I was so sure about that." I mumbled, trying my best not to listen to how Coulson was asking to be dead. "I made a mistake. However, you do not need to be worry. I will make sure that they pay for what they have done to you." I continued, gripping hold of Coulson's hand as I spoke.  The machine soon dies down and I could see how Coulson was starting to come to it. "You are safe now AC and I promise nothing like this will happen again. And I'm so sorry for this." I told him, my voice growing a little stronger this time around as I could see how his eyes had opened.

However, before Coulson had a chance to say or do anything, I put an ICER bullet in to him and he falls asleep once more. Letting the gun fall to the floor I lowered my head, with closed eyes I tried to regain my breathing and calm down. Feeling a hand on my shoulder mad me lift my head up a bit. "Let's get him out of here and back to the BUS. We can't stay here for much longer. " May told me in a low voice and I nodded my head. Activating my mask, the two of us started to carefully lift Coulson out from the building and towards the car.

 

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Hearing how May was giving Hand a report on what had happened behind me, I let my head fall to the door frame as my eyes were on Simmons and Coulson. "We will be taking her straight to headquarters for questioning." I could hear Hand saying, turning my head to the side I could just see how May nodded her head. Hand turned her head towards me and I gave her a head nod before she turned around and followed her agents. May turned around and walk over to me and I just turned my head back to look at Simmons and Coulson once more.

"How is he?" May asked once she was standing beside me and Simmons looked up. "Consider everything he is good. He will probably be asleep for a couple of hours, which in his case is good." Simmons started to explain. However, there was a worry in her eyes. "But?" I asked her, crossing my arms. "I don't know what he has been through or anything. I'm just worried." Simmons explained. "I'll take the first shift on looking after him, would that make you feel a little better?" I asked her, and Simmons nodded her head. "It would. Call me the moment he wakes up." She then explained, and I nod my head.

"Come on, you could use some tea in you." May pointed out as she started to lead Simmons away from the med pod. Feeling how May gave me one last look before they walked around the corner. Hours later I could see how Coulson was finally started to wake up. "Welcome back to the land of the living Coulson." I told him, crossing my arms as I leaned once more towards the door frame. " Where am I?" Coulson asked, the confusion in his voice was very clear.

"You are in the BUS med pod." I answered him, and I could see how Coulson turned his head to look at me, the confusion was still there. "What?" I asked him, moving away from the door opening and took a step in to the room. "I saw Skye." Coulson said in a low voice and I could not help but to lift one eyebrow. "I think you were dreaming there, sir. When May and I found you, you were alone in a room together with Raina. There was no one else there and if so, FitzSimmons or Ward would have said something or at least brought her with them once we all meet up once more." I explained, happy to have been the one here when he woke up.

I could see how Coulson wanted to add something, only to stop when I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down sir, we still don't know for how long you were asleep when we found you. However, I'm glad you are finally awake. I need to call Simmons or else she will have my head if she finds out you are awake, and I didn't keep my promise. " I told him in a calm voice, pulling out my phone to call the biochemist.


	53. The descision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

It had been three days since we had managed to get Coulson back from Centipede, three days of staying in the shadows for new orders to roll in. Three days with only questions as to why he had been the one ending up taken away from Centipede and not myself. Sitting on the couch, I had my legs pulled up towards me and my forehead resting towards my knees. It was long pass midnight and the BUS was laying in silence around me. Every time I closed my eyes the memories returned, not just memories from my own time within the walls of a Centipede hide out but also the memories of when me and May had found Coulson.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened my eyes once more just to make the memories stop. "What are you doing out here?" May's voice suddenly reached my ears, making me look up as the woman that had become the closest thing I had for a mother sat down beside me. Putting down my legs once more I leaned into May instead, feeling how the woman started to comb her hand through my hair.

"Nightmares." I answered her, not that I really needed to explain it to her. "The same old one?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Coulson?" May then asked and I nodded my head, knowing that I didn't have to explain anything to her. She had been in the room when everything had happened after all. "Well, I got to say I'm not surprised over that." May commented and I looked at her out of surprise. "He was after all the first one you really trusted here on the BUS." May pointed out, ignoring my surprised look.

"Seeing someone you care about in a situation like this, under any circumstances is hard." May explained, lowering my head back towards her once more. "I'm just happy you were not in the room alone." She then explained, and I could not help but to freeze up a bit. "I'm happy that you called for help. However, don't pull a stunt like that again." May then told me and I could feel that she was looking down on me.

"I get that you thought you had to do it alone. However, I need you to tell me if you plan on leaving the BUS like that again." May explained and I could not to anything else then to nod my head. "Your nightmares are not the only reason as to why you are up at this hour is it?" May asked, nodding my head once more as an answer. "I have been thinking, maybe it's time I tell him the truth." I told her, feeling how May stopped combing my hair for a second.

"You think it will help you?" May asked, looking down at me once more. "I think it will, at least it might get a little easier." I answered her, and I could feel how May looked down on me once more. "Then I will be with you when you do." She told me, and I could not help but to smile a little at that. "Thank you, that might be needed." I told her, quickly sitting up properly and activating the mask when I heard that someone was walking towards us.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Coulson asked, stopping at the door opening to look at me and May. "Probably the same reason as to why you are up at this hour sir." I pointed out, Coulson nodded his head at that answer. "It's good to see you walking around, you have been spending the last three days up in that office of yours." I then added, leaning forward a bit. "I needed to stretch my legs a little and have something to drink." Coulson answered, and I nodded my head. "There is tea done in the kitchen if you want that." I pointed out before leaning back in to the couch once more.

"Thanks." Coulson answered and started to walk towards the kitchen, only to stop once more. "Oh, that reminds me." He said in a low voice before turning his head around to look at me and May once more. "Have you heard anything from your team about their search for Skye?" He then asked, glad that I had my mask on I could feel how my eyes grow big at his question. "No." I answered him, seeing that May sat up straight beside me. "Why?" She asked. "Because I want to see this all come to an end, sooner rather than later." Coulson answered, a little bit in confusion as he looks at May.

Standing up, I looked at Coulson. "I haven't heard anything from them yet." I answered him shortly before looking back at May. "On second thought, I'll just go back to bed. We can finish our talk another time." I told her before walking over to my bunk before I got an answer. "What just happened?" I could hear Coulson ask before I closed the door behind me. Pulling out my computer I started to work instead of trying to sleep.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Here you go." I said, dropping the small file on top of Coulson's desk. Coulson looked down at the file out of surprise before he looks up at me. "What is this?" He asked before he reached out for the file. "What you asked for. However, I got to say. I do feel sorry for that young girl. S.H.I.E.L.D is not the only organization that is looking for her and I'm not sure who would be worst if they got their hands on her." I told him, something that made Coulson freeze up in his movement.

"You have read all of this haven't you?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "Every single thing." I told him, and I could see how Coulson put down the file once more. "You can take it away, ask your team to just keep an eye out for her and that they do not take her in. If she is not in danger." Coulson told me, and I could feel how my eyes grow in surprise over this. "This is not what I excepted." I told him before taking the file away before Coulson could change his mind over it all.

"What did you expect?" He asked me while I was holding onto the file. "Well anything except this to be honest. You seemed so driven to find her last night." I answered him, and Coulson let his head fall down a little. "I guess I just want to know what really happened that day. However, it seems like I won't get that information for quite a while." Coulson explained and I had to bit my lower lip from saying anything.

"Who knows, the truth might show up one day." I commented, and Coulson shook his head a little. "Now that would be a miracle." Coulson told me, and I could not help but to smile. "Well, as an old and very vice worm once told me; Things are not always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." I told him, and I could not stop the grin I had on my lips. Coulson blinked a few times before he shook his head in silent laughter.

"Just get back to work with you agent Johnson." He told me, and I smiled big. "Right away sir." I told him, turning around I started to walk out from his office, waving back towards him with the file. Once outside I took a deep breath before heading for my bunk. Time to get make the file disappear before anyone else saw it, not that it really meant anything if May or Fitz saw it.


	54. Tracker activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

"You are sure I should not come with you?" I asked for what most have been the 10th time this day. "We have been over this Daisy, you are staying on this BUS to keep an eye on everything that happens." May answered me, her eyes finding me through the bathroom mirror.

Leaning towards the door opening I crossed my arms. "Still don't like this. Specially not after last time." I then added, and May rolls her eyes. "It has been a week and a half, this is the closes we can come to centipede at this moment." May started to explain once more before she turned around to look at me properly.

"Besides, this time I will be by his side and I will make sure he doesn't get kidnapped once more." She then added, and I had to nod my head at that. "Nice dress by the way." I then told her, smiling as May looked down at the black dress. "I really hate going undercover." She pointed out, but she is fast with holding up her finger towards me. "Doesn't mean you can take my place." She quickly added, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, have fun at the party. I will try to survive being stuck on the BUS once more." I answered, and May nodded her head at that. "Good choice. " She told me, walking passed me she headed for the stairs. Following her I could see both Coulson's and Ward reaction to see May walking down the stairs. Coulson open the passenger door for May who gracefully entered the car.    

Quickly walking around the car, Coulson sat down behind the wheel. Hearing how Fitz and Simmons walked up behind me, I saw how Coulson started to drive away. "Well then, now we wait." I pointed out, earning a head nod from both Fitz and Simmons. Looking at my watch I started to walk down the stairs. "Mr. J. I want you to give me a heads up when it's time to head upstairs to keep an eye on the mission." I said as I was walking down.

"Of course, Ms. Johnson." I could hear Jarvis answer in my ear. "What are you doing?" I could hear Fitz asking, and I looked up towards him and Simmons on the catwalk. "I need to let go of some steam before the mission fully starts." I started to explain before I pulled out a sandbag. "And this is the best way at the moment." I explained with a smile.

Seeing how Fitz shook his head as he turned around, I knew he and Simmons were not staying around for long. Finding the tape, I started to tape up my hands before taking my position in front of the sandbag. Giving the bag two hard hits I could not help but to smile and continued. Halfway through I realized something was different, looking up I could see Ward standing behind the sandbag.

Holding it into place as I was hitting it. "What are you doing?" I asked, landing in a hard punch towards the bag. "Helping you out." He commented and I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of a sandbag on my own." I commented, landing in a blow that made Ward actually take a step back. "Just try to keep her steady." I then told him with a grin.

"You have quite the left hook." Ward commented as he took a better stand behind the sandbag. "That I have heard quite a lot." I told him as I started to get in to the rhythm I had before. "When did you finish at the academy?" Ward asked after a few minutes. "I never did." I answered him, never stopping with the hitting of the bag.

"You didn't go to the Academy?" Ward asked, the surprise was clear in his voice. "No, you could say that I was home schooled." I answered him, giving the bag another hard hit. "Didn't know one could do that." Ward commented and I rolled my eyes. "Only on special occasions." I told him, taking a step back now. "Miss Johnson. Agent May and Coulson will be arriving at the location within 20 minutes." Jarvis suddenly told me.

"Thank you Mr. J." I answered, and I could see how Ward lift one eyebrow at that. "Coulson and May will reach the location in 20 minutes. I need to have a quick shower." I explained and started to walk towards the stairs. "Thank you for the help Ward." I called back as I walked up the stairs, feeling how Ward was looking after me.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"How does it look?" May asked over the com system, my eyes were on the big screen as I looked over the security cameras. "Everything seems to be calm from the outside. Harder to say about inside, the party is already in action." I answered. "Well then, good thing we just got here then." Coulson answered. "We will be going dark." May added, and before I had a chance to answer their systems went down.

Crossing my arms, I leaned back from the table, my eyes still on the screen in front of me. Following the movements of May and Coulson through the security cameras. "It looks quite fun." Simmons pointed out as she looked at it all. "It's not meant to be fun, it's a hard work." Ward told her, and I could not help but to roll my eyes.

"Even dancing?" Fitz asked and I could feel how he was glancing towards me, my eyes were on the screen that now showed May and Coulson dancing. "It's a good way to get a proper look around the room without dragging any attention." I explained. "You know how to do it?" Ward asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course, I had a very good teacher." I answered him, smiling to myself at the memory of how Clint had been teaching me the routine at the same time as Natasha showed a very flushed Steve. "Daisy, what is that?" Fitz asked, pulling me out from the memory. Looking at the scene once more I could see a message had shown up.

"Tracker activated?" Ward read out loud and my eyes grow big. "It can't be." I said in a low voice to myself as I walked over to the table once more and started to work. "What tracker?" Ward asked me, and I could feel all eyes on me. "Mike Peterson." I answered shortly. "You had a tracker on Mike?" Fitz asked out of surprise and I just nodded my head. "I never thought it would come back online after what happened back then." I told him, now looking at the flashing light on the big screen.

"Ward, suit up! We are heading out." I told him, and I could see how he nodded his head from the corner of my eye. "Are you crazy! You have orders to stay here!" Fitz commented, turning my heads towards him I could see that his eyes had grown big. "I can get to that building within 20 minutes if I drive like my aunt, Ward and I will be back before Coulson and May have finished off their mission." I told him, already walking towards the door.

"Daisy!" Fitz called out, and I stopped, turning my head to look at him and Simmons, a bit surprise to see worry in Simmons eyes. "I will be fine Fitz, we will just take a quick look around and will be back before you know it." I told him before I quickly walked towards my bunk. 3 minutes later I walk down the stairs, dressed in my mission suit and gauntlets. Fitz and Simmons were standing on the cat walk, looking down towards us.

"I'll drive." I told Ward and he hold out the keys to me. "Daisy." Fitz said one last time. However, this time I ignored him as I entered the car. Ward took the co driver seat and I started to drive away, speeding as fast as I possibly could.

 


	55. Quake Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

"I hate this. Really, really hate this." I could hear Fitz saying as Coulson and I were walking towards the command center. "I never thought I would have to be the one telling her mother she had disobeyed orders." Fitz then added, and I had to push myself forwards and not freeze up in that moment. "Why would you have to be then one telling her mother anything?" Simmons asked, and I could see that she looked at Fitz out of confusion as he walked around in the small room.

"What is going on?" Coulson asked as he stepped into the room, I could see how Fitz froze up when he saw me. "Where is she?" I asked, my voice low as I did, and I could see how Fitz swallowed hard. "Daisy took Ward with her to look up something about an hour ago." Fitz said, carefully and my eyes narrowed at that. "Look up what?" Coulson asked before I had a chance to ask the question. "Apparently the tracker Daisy had put on Mike Peterson was suddenly activated once more." Simmons started to explain, and she nodded her head towards the big screen.

"You didn't try to stop her?" I asked Fitz in a low voice and he looks at me, his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Of course, I did! She said I should not worry and that she and Ward would get back before you two did." Fitz half hissed back, nodding my head I started to turn towards the door once more. "Pull up the fastest route. I'm going in." I told Coulson before heading for my bunk. Quickly changing out from the dress and into the mission suit I looked towards my phone for a second. Shaking my head, I just put it into my pocket before walking back towards the command room.

"Have you a good one?" I asked, and Coulson nodded his head, I could see that even he had changed his cloths. "Fitz and Simmons are putting together what we need down in the lab." Coulson explained, and I nodded my head at that, walking side by side down to the lab. As the door open I could see that the table was filed once more with different ICER guns, the same way they had been when Lady Sif had come to visit. "You think we need all of this?" Coulson asked as he walked through the doors and Fitz looked up. "We have no idea what you guys will be up against once you reached the locations, better to be properly prepared than anything." Fitz points out as I walked over to the table.

Picking up one of the smaller guns I looked it over before hosting it to my leg. "I thought you took weapons if you needed one." Simmons pointed out as she walked in to the room from one of the side corridors. "I need a gun right now." I told her, looking over what else there was on the table. "Where is the device Ward used on the super soldier last time?" I asked when I could not see it, turning my head around to look at Fitz.

"Give me just a few more seconds and I will be finish with another one." He answered me, and I could see that he was indeed working on something over at his station. "You should take this with you too." Simmons commented, holding up a red bag. "Same thing as with the weapons, we don't know what you will find when you get there." She then added, and I could see Coulson nodded his head. As he was about to take the bag from Simmons I reached for it first.

"I'll take it, need to get the car ready anyway." I told him before turning around towards the door once more. "Just make sure you get that device from Fitz." I then added before the door opens and I walked out from the lab. Walking over to the last SUV I opened the back door and throw in the red bag. Putting my arms on the seat I leaned forward a bit to take a deep breath. This was not the moment to start stressing out, she had after all not been gone for too long yet again and this was not a lab.

Taking one last deep breath I stood up once more and closed the door, in time to see Coulson walk out from the lab with Fitz and Simmons behind him. "Got the device." He told me, and I nodded my head. "Good, get in." I told him as I opened the car door to get in. However, just as I opened the door I could hear how a car was coming towards the BUS and everyone froze up at that.

Seeing the black SUV stopping outside of the BUS I could feel how relief was washing over me. However, the moment I see that Ward was the only one to jump out of the car the relief was gone once more. "What happened to you?/ Where is Daisy?" Simmons and I asked at the same time and Ward stopped in his movement to look at us. He was covered in blood and dirt, a black eye over his left eye along with a split lip. "We were ambushed, I was knocked out and when I came to Daisy was already gone." Ward explained as he carefully walked towards us, Simmons meet him halfway to check up on him. "I searched the hangar, no sign of her anywhere." Ward then added as he looked at me and my eyes narrows.

"I will head out." I said shortly as I turned around towards the SUV once more and was about to jump in. "No! You are coming up with us. We do not just run off without fully knowing what is going on. I'm not losing more agents like this." Coulson told me, his eyes narrowed just as much as mine were. Keeping his eyes with my own there was a silence that fall over the hangar, with a deep breath I closed the door hard, making both Fitz and Simmons jump. "Fine." I answered shortly before I started to walk towards the stairs instead.

"You should let Simmons check you over before joining us." I could hear how Coulson told Ward. However, the rest of that conversation were lost to me as I had already left the stairs. Walking into the command center I started working on a way to find out what had happened over at the hangar that Daisy and Ward had gone to, only to be carefully pushed to the side by Fitz who took over. He was working faster than I have ever seen him do and determination was shining bright in his eyes.

Looking up at the big screen I could hear that Ward had not listen to Coulson's orders about letting Simmons give him a check up, since the three agents were arguing as they got closer and closer towards the command center. Keeping my concentration on the screen and the sound of how Fitz was working I zoned the other three out, hearing them arguing over something as little as a checkup was nothing I had energy to be hearing at the moment. "Anything?" I asked in a low voice to Fitz and he just shook his head.

"I'm waiting for satellite to come in." He answered me back and I nodded my head, hearing how the argument had turned in to what they were going to do instead I was starting to lose my temper with them. Taking one deep breath I knew what I had to do, in a moment like this there really was no way out. Pulling out my phone once more, I called one of the numbers that had ended up on my speed dial almost directly after the number had been added in to my phone. Putting my phone to my ear I did not have to wait long before the call had been accepted. "This is Melinda May." I started to say, and I could hear how the argument suddenly stopped and how all eyes were on me.

"Quake Protocol has been compromised."


	56. The two teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

"Quake Protocol has been compromised." I then added before ending the call, lowering my phone from my ear, my eyes on the big screen in front of me. I could still see how the others were looking at me out of surprise from the corner of my eyes, I could also see that Coulson was about to say something. However, before he had the chance my phone started to ring at the same time as Fury's face took over the big screen.

Answering the call from Maria I put it on speaker phone. "So, if both of you are calling me, then who is calling Daisy's team?" I asked before either of them had a chance to say anything. "Maria, call the A-team." Fury answered shortly. "What? Why me?" Maria asked, it being clear that she was not a fan of this task. "Just do it, then get over here. We will both head out there to." Fury told her, making it clear that there was no talking her way out of this order. "Understood sir." Maria then answered before ending the call.

"What happened?" Fury then asked, his one eye narrowed as he was looking at me and the rest of the team. "Daisy had put a tracker on Mike Peterson that had suddenly become active once more. Instead of waiting for me and Coulson to return from our mission she and Ward took it upon themselves to investigate. When Coulson and I returned back to the BUS the two of them were still missing, just as we were about to head out Ward returns back to tell us that he had been knocked out and Daisy was missing." I told him, keeping my head up as I explained everything I knew.

Fury nodded his head, it being clear that he was thinking. "I'll let you take care of the A-team and what will happen next, you are the one that know Agent Johnson best after all. Try to locate her as fast as you can and keep me informed of what you guys are doing." Fury then explained and I nodded my head, just in time to hear a small signal from my phone. Looking down on it I could see a message from Natasha. "A-team is on their way, seeing as who it is driving I would say they will be here within the hour." I told Fury who nodded his head.

"Good, and good luck agent May." Fury said before the call ended. "Why good luck?" Fitz asked from beside me, turning my head towards him I could feel a sudden rush of energy loss. "You will see once A-team gets here." I told him before taking a deep breath. "Continue on trying to find her." I then told him, and Fitz nodded his head and turned back to what he was doing before Fury had called. Turning around I looked at Simmons, Ward and Coulson. "Simmons, take Ward with you down to the med bay to be sure he is alright." I then told them.

Simmons nodded her head and she started towards the door and I could see that Ward was about to comment on something. "Once done you can return back up here to help Fitz." I told him, eyes narrowed as I spoke. Ward turned around and walked after Simmons without saying anything, taking in a deep breath I started to follow after Ward out only to stop beside Coulson. "You might want to come with me for this." I told him, Coulson nodded his head and started to follow with me out.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"You are not going to tell me anything about Daisy's team before I meet them are you?" Coulson asked after 45 minute of waiting, only to end up with me shaking my head as an answer. "In this moment it is better you meet them face to face." I then gave him as an answer, hearing how another plane was going in for landing beside the BUS. Standing tall I could see how the Avengers were getting closer towards the open hangar.

"Coulson?" Tony asked, being the first one to step on board only to stop dead when his eyes had landed on Coulson. Glancing towards Coulson I could see how his eyes had grown big out of surprise. Clint, Bruce and Pepper had stopped beside Tony, their eyes almost as big as Coulson's when they saw him. Natasha simply walked pass the rest of her team towards me and Coulson. "Glad to see you alive Phil. However, don't do anything that stupid again." She told him, hitting him on his upper arm once she was done.

Coulson looked at Natasha, the surprise not leaving his eyes as he rubs his arm where she had hit him. "You knew he was alive?" Tony suddenly asked and Natasha turned around to look at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I knew." She answered simply, this time it was Steve's turn to look surprised at her. "You remember when Daisy told us about this team?" He asked, all eyes on him this time. "No, I was there when Coulson called Mel." Natasha answered only to blink a little when she let what he had said sink in.

"Did you just say Daisy have told us about this?" She asked and Steve nodded his head at this. "When?" Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Pepper asked at the same time. "When she was home after getting her flying license. Right before she challenge you to show us all that you could take down Natasha with one arm." Steve explained, looking towards Clint. "And you never told us about this once we were not drunk because?" Tony asked, earning a head nod from Clint. "Because Daisy made me promise not to tell you guys if you didn't remembered it yourself." Steve explained.

"Sounds like something Daisy would do." I pointed out, everyone looking at me this time. "And what have she done now since we got a call from Maria?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. "She has been taken by Centipede and so far we do not know where she is." I told him, keeping to the short version for the time being. 

"Fitz is trying as we are speaking to find out what happened to her and where she is." I then added. "Then let's find her." Tony commented as he started to walk towards us only to stop beside Coulson. "Don't think for a second we are done with this talk." Said with a hard voice before he walked towards the stairs.

Quickly walking passed Tony, I lead the team and Coulson up the stairs and towards the command centre. "Have you managed to find anything yet H.E.N.R.Y?" I could hear how Fitz asked as I walked in to the room, seeing how Ward quickly stopped in his step when she saw me and the people that was following after me.

"Nothing... Eak! It's Tony Stark." The hologram monkey said, making both Simmons and Fitz look up from what they were doing. "H.E.N.R.Y! Just the system I need!" Tony said, smiling big as he walked over to the table to start working. I could not help but to roll my eyes and I knew there was at least two more people doing the same thing in that moment.

"The Avengers are on the BUS." Simmons pointed out, her head turning towards Fitz. "Why is the Avengers on the BUS?" She asked, the confusion was clear in both her eyes and voice. "Because they are Daisy's real team." I answered Simmons and she turned her head to look at me. "As Tony works I would love to know the full story of what happened." Natasha asked, crossing her arms as she does.

Turning my head towards Natasha I started to once more tell her what I knew had happened and I could see how Natasha's eyes narrows.  _"I presume you guys have an interrogation room?"_ Natasha asked, suddenly speaking in Mandarin and I nod my head. "Ward, you will go to the interrogation room. As of now, we are in charge and this is a high priority mission. Since you are the last one to have seen Daisy you will be treated just as one should. You will wait in the room until we either find Daisy or until Fury shows up to interrogate you, which ever comes first." Natasha then said, her eyes now on Ward.

It was clear that Ward was about to go against her, only to be stopped by Clint and Steve that both puts a hand on his shoulders. "Which way?" Steve asked, looking towards me and then Coulson. "This way." Coulson said before I had a chance, leading the two Avengers out from the room as they pushed Ward before them. "How is it going Tony?" Pepper asked carefully, she walked up to stand beside him.

"Mission suit tracker: disable." H.E.N.R.Y answered the question before Tony had a chance to say anything. "Daisy has disable all the trackers we have put into her things." Tony then answered, letting his head fall forward in defeat. "Did you put a tracker system into H.E.N.R.Y?" Fitz asked carefully and Tony looked up at him. "Yes?" He answered with a questioning look.

"Well, Daisy still have H.E.N.R.Y on her phone, a phone she took with her on the mission." Fitz pointed out, Tony looked at him in surprise for a few minutes before he smiles big. "Your Fitz yeah?" Tony asked as he started working once more. "Yes sir." Fitz answered, still a bit careful. I could see how Tony glanced towards him and I had learned by now that the smile he was giving the young rocket scientist was one that meant trouble for the rest of us.

"Once we have found Daisy, you and I will need to have a long talk about getting our self a monkey." Tony told him, making Fitz smile big at this. "Finally, someone that see’s it my way." He commented. However, before either him or Tony could say anything Simmons hit Fitz at the same time as Pepper hit Tony. "There will be no monkey. I thought we were clear on that part." I told the two of them, somehow happy Daisy was not here to see this.

"But a real monkey would just make things so much better." Tony whined, only to get a death stare from Pepper. "Just concentrate to see if the monkey we already have can find Daisy." I pointed out and Tony turns his head back to his work. The room feel into a silence as Tony started to work once more. Steve, Clint and Coulson soon joined us once more, Coulson walking up to stand beside me.

"Dam it!" Tony said after a few minutes, hitting his hand into the table. "She disable even that one?" Natasha asked and Tony nodded his head. "Every single one of the trackers we have given her is being blocked." Tony answered, his head falling forwards once more. "Maybe not all." I could hear myself say in a low voice, ending up with all eyes on me once more.

"Move aside." I then told Tony as I walked over the the table, Tony moving to the side with a curious glem in his eyes. Quickly working in a long code there was soon a small sound coming from the computer, looking up at the screen in front of us I could see a small blinking light that was moving. "How is this possible?" Tony asked as he looked at the screen. "I used her own tracking system within a gift I gave her." I answered simply, letting out a sigh of relief.

I had been worried that Daisy had realised what I had done to the protection amulet she had gotten for Christmas. "Natasha, call Fury and give him an update. We need to try to catch up with them before something happens." I then said, looking at Natasha noding her head. "Right away." She told me, pulling out her phone.

Giving them all a quick nod with my head, I turned around and headed for the cockpit. "Don't worry Daisy, we are coming for you." I told myself as I entered the room and sat down in the seat. Starting up the engine I managed to get the BUS up into the sky within 10 minutes.

 


	57. Reasons why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Clint Barton POV_

Once Melinda had us up in the air I could see how Natasha ended the call with Fury, moving everything she would need to a tablet she left the room. Knowing my partner well enough I knew she was heading for the cockpit to join Melinda. Looking around myself I could also see how Tony and Bruce were leaving the room together with Fitz and the young woman I still didn’t know the name of. Steve had already left the room and I guessed he had gone to find a sand bag to hit. “I’ll make sure we have something to eat.” Pepper said in a low voice, turning my head towards her I nod my head.

“I think that would be a good idea.” I told her, Pepper gave me a small smile before she walked out from the room. Turning my head towards the last person in the room I crossed my arms as my eyes narrowed. “I presume you have your own office on this plane?” I asked Coulson, my question was short and directly to the point. Coulson nodded his head as an answer before he turned to walk out from the room, following after him I made sure to have a quick look around. Coulson opened the door to his office and I could not help but to roll my eyes at the sight in front of me. Some things never change, I remember how his office had looked like back at S.H.I.E.D. and it looked like he had even more collectives in this office.

Closing the door behind myself I could see that Coulson had sat down behind his desk. Taking the chair in front of the desk I looked Coulson directly in the eyes. “Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" I then asked him, my eyes narrowed once more. “I had my orders from Fury.” Coulson answered, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. “Since when have you followed orders like that? I remember you telling both me and Tasha about things that we did not have clearance to know about because you thought it would be best if we did." I pointed out, crossing my arms once more. “And another thing. What were you thinking when you went after Loki alone? You are not a field agent, this is one of the many reasons as to why you have me and Tasha.” I then added.

“I have tried to contact you and Natasha on more than one occasion. However, Fury seems to know whenever I was about to do it. And for the second question, it's quite simple. No one else was taking action towards Loki so someone had to do it. It all worked out in the end. I got a few weeks of R&R on Tahiti and then this plane." Coulson answered the questions, making me shake my head. “It was still a stupid ass decision. You could have gotten them to work together without getting yourself killed in the progress.” I told him as I let out a heavy sigh in the progress.

“Well, that is in the past now. The question I'm most interested in is how you guys ended up with Daisy." Coulson then said in a try to change the subject. “Quite the fire power, yeah?” I commented, a smile finally found its way to my lips something that made Coulson roll his eyes. “How long has she even been with you guys? I have no memory of ever seeing someone having around Maria either that could have been a rookie." Coulson then continued to say. “Fury assigned her to us after New York. They needed someone that would be able to report back to him or Maria on the things we were doing and at the same time he needed someone that could keep us all in line.” I explained, my smile now turning into a grin.

“Why do I get the feeling Fury has come to regret this decision at least once a weak?" Coulson asked, more to himself then too me in that moment. However, my grin just grown bigger at the question. “Well you know us, we like to create as much trouble as possible, beside you have spent a couple of months with Daisy now, so you know she has the same way of thinking like the rest of us." I answered the question, only to have Coulson roll his eyes at this. “Seems like you guys have done a good job training her into it." Coulson commented, and I just rolled my eyes.

“It actually took her a few months before she fully trusted us. When she joined us, it was just a few weeks after the mission that changed her. The mission that makes her wear that mask around people she still doesn’t trust to a hundred percent.” I explained, thinking back to the first few weeks with Daisy. It had been a few hard days, a specially when Natasha was the only one Daisy allowed to get near her. Sure, Pepper had also managed to get a bit close to her, it wasn’t as close as Natasha could get. “Still have no idea about that mission. Both Daisy and Melinda have said that it’s a highly classified mission and only the people that were involved in the mission are allowed to know what happened. Melinda also told me I don’t want to know what happened.” Coulson explained, I nod my head at that.

 “The little I know about that mission makes me wish I didn't know a thing.” I answered him, my head fall forward a little. “What is it with this line off work and leaving permanent scars on its agents?” Coulson asked, and I shrug a little. “Well how goes the old saying? We all die young." I answered him and before Coulson could answer there was a knock on the door. “Food is done! Come out and eat because you will need the extra energy.” Pepper told us from the other side of the door.

“We better go. She will come back and the next time she won't ask nicely.” I told Coulson as I rose up from the chair. “Beside I need to make sure Nat and Mel eat something, it won't be fun if they don't and you know that.” I then added, and Coulson nodded his head. “Go quickly.” He told me, and I could not help but to smile at that and I walked out from the office. I quickly headed down to the kitchen and took two plates with food from Pepper.

“I’ll feed the mama bear and aunt spidey.” I answer the unasked question in Peppers eyes. Pepper nodded her head at that. “Good! I do not want to go There once more." Pepper said and I nodded my head, walking out from the kitchen with the two plats once more. “Good luck!" I could hear Tony call after me and I just rolled my eyes. Walking up to the cockpit door I knocked on the door with my foot. “Food delivery ladies!" I called out before entering the room.


	58. Knock knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Melinda May POV_

Once the BUS was down on land again I found myself standing between the two teams. I had Coulson, Fitz and Simmons to my right and the Avengers to the left. “According to Maria, she and Fury are about two hours out.” Natasha told us as she put down her phone on the table, nodding my head I kept my eyes on the screen. “Alright then, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony. You four will come with me.” I started to say, and the four Avengers nodded their head at the same time. “Bruce, Pepper and Simmons, make sure that med bay is ready for when we return back. We have no idea of what can have happened to her.” I then continued to say and I received a head nod from the three of them.

 “I will pull out her old medical file too.” Bruce said and I nod my head before looking towards Coulson and Fitz. “You two...” I started to say. “Run back end and welcome Fury and Maria here if they get here before you get back.” Fitz finish for me, I nod my head once more. “The kid learns fast.” Tony commented only to have Pepper hit him. However, the proud smile on Fitz face told that he was quite happy with the comment from Tony. “Well then, what are you guys waiting for? Let’s get a move on!” I told them all before I turned around and headed for my bunk. “I want your four asses down in the hangar within 10 minutes.” I then called out to Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony before I left the room.

After a quick change I was down at the hangar within 5 minutes, to my surprise Natasha, Clint, Steve and Stark were already there waiting for me. “Well, get into the car.” I told them and I could not help but to smile a little at that. Walking down to the car I jumped into the driver seat, Natasha took the co driver seat as the three boys jumped in to the back. Seeing Coulson and Fitz standing on the cat walk I gave them a nod before I started to back out form the hangar.

“So, do we have any plan on what we will do once we get there?” Steve asked after a couple of minutes. “I’m saying that we go in hard, take out anyone we meet and get our girl back.” Clint answered him. “I’m all in favour for that idea.” Tony added as he holds up his hand and I could see how Steve was looking at us from the mirror. “Don’t look at us, you should know better than that.” Natasha answered the unasked question in his eyes as he looked at us.

“Stay low, go fast.” I started to say and I could see how both Natasha and Clint started to smile. “Kill first, die last.” Natasha continued. “One shot, one kill.” Clint added with a big smile. “Not luck, all skill.” We then said together and I could see how Steve and Tony looked at one another. “Alright then, go in hard it is.” Steve than said with a sigh and Clint nodded his head. “You’ll get the hang of it Steve.”  Clint told him, and I could not help but to roll my eyes at that.

30 minutes later I stopped the car a few hundred meters away from the building that Daisy was being kept in. “Natasha and I will take the back door, who wants to knock on the door?”  I asked as I jumped out of the door and I could not help but to roll my eyes when I saw the smile on Tony’s face. “Alright, how about this, Steve you will go with Stark and Clint...” I told them. “Stay high and make sure no one sneaks up on you.” Clint finished with a grin and I nodded my head. “Right, let’s move out.” I told them all before we split up.

“You really think it’s a good idea to let Tony do the knocking?” Natasha asked me in a low voice as we were sneaking around the building in a try to find another way in. “If anything he will drag everyone to the front door. Beside he has Steve and Clint with him.” I pointed out, only to have Natasha look at me with one eyebrow up. “Did you have any better idea on how to make a scene?” I asked Natasha with a roll of my eyes and she shook her head. “That’s what I thought.” I told her before stopping, Natasha stopped beside me, and I nod my head towards a door. “Bingo.” Natasha said as we started to move towards it.

“Now the only thing we need too...” I started to say only to be interrupted by a lard bang. “KNOCK, KNOCK!” I could hear Tony call out just before multiply shootings could be heard. “You were about to say something?” Natasha asked with a smile and I rolled my eyes. “Just open up the door please.” I told her, and Natasha nodded her head. Walking towards the door she put on a small bomb right at the lock. The two of us took a few steps back and turned our backs towards the door just in time for Natasha to activate the small bomb. With a small bang the door was now open for us and looking towards Natasha I nodded my head.

“Let’s get our girl back.” Natasha pointed out with a head nod of her own and we headed in to the building. The fight between Tony, Steve and who ever had taken Daisy could be heard from the other end of the building. “So I guess we will not find Daisy down that way.” Natasha commented, and I nodded my head at that. “This way.” I said with a nod of my head and we headed down another corridor. A few minutes of walking we ended up running into more soldiers, looking at Natasha we started to walk directly towards them, weapons pulled and ready for action.

Within seconds Natasha and I were standing surrounded with out-cold soldiers around our feet. “Is it just me or are they getting easier to take care off?” Natasha asked, and I just rolled my eyes. “Come on, let’s find Daisy so that we can get out of here.” I told her as I started to move once more, Natasha following after me within a few seconds. “This looks like the place.” Natasha pointed out after 5 minutes of walking around the building. She had stopped right in front one of the doors and I walked up to her.

The fighting had calmed down and I guess that Steve, Tony and Clint would soon be joining us. Natasha and I had taken care of the few people that were still in the building. “Well, it is the last place so let’s hope for the best.” I told her as I walked up to stand beside the door, holing up my gun. Natasha nodded her head, lifting her left hand towards the door handle and her gun ready in her right. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened up the door and we both entered the empty room with guns at the read.

At first look the room did look empty, that was before we really had time to take a proper look around. “Daisy!” I called out the moment my eyes landed on the young sleeping agent. “Daisy, come on sweetheart wake up!” I told her, putting one hand on Daisy’s shoulder and shake them. “Daisy, it’s time to wake up!” I said once more when I didn’t get any reaction out from her. Looking down on her I started to release her from the restrains that were keeping her to the table, feeling how my own hands were shaking as I did it.

“Her gauntlets are still intact. However, they have fully destroyed her mask.” I could hear Natasha tell me and I turned my head to the side to look at her real quick. “Get the boys, the faster we can get out of here the better.” I told her, and Natasha nodded her head, running out from the room.  “Daisy, I need you to wake up for me.” I told Daisy once more only to end up with no answer once more. Running feet were coming towards the room and I quickly turned around, gun pointing towards the door. “Wow! Easy now, it’s just us!” Natasha called out the moment she entered the room and sees the gun.

Lowering the gun I could not help but to let out a sigh of relief. “How is she?” Natasha asked as she walked deeper into the room, the three boys followed after her only to stop when they see Daisy. “Can’t get her to wake up.” I answered her, and Natasha nodded her head before turning around. “Steve, would you mind?” She asked, and I could see how Steve shook his head before he walked towards us, carefully he picks up Daisy bride style way before turning around once more. “I lead us out.” Natasha said before heading out from the room and we all followed after her.

Once back at the car I let Natasha drive us back to the BUS, sitting beside Steve in the back as Clint took the co driver seat. Reaching the BUS, I could see another S.H.I.E.L.D SUV pulling up beside us, Fury and Maria were quickly out from the car. “Take Daisy directly to the med bay, just make sure you have her face facing you at the time being. It’s still her decision if Coulson, Simmons or Ward should know the truth.” I told Steve who nodded his head. Carefully lifting up Daisy in his arms once more we left the car.


	59. Runaway agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Natasha Romanoff POV_

“Out of the way, quickly!” I could hear Clint call out as he was walking in front of Steve and I could see how May was about to follow after them. Taking hold of her arm I hold her back. “Don’t even think about it.” I told her, and I could see anger flash through May’s eyes when she turned around to look at me. “Listen before you start anything. Right now, there is three people on this plan that don’t know about your relationship with Daisy and one in your team has no idea of what has really happened to her. I suggest you talk to Maria and Fury, send them off to take care of Ward and then make sure Fitz keeps it together. If Daisy wakes up before nightfall I will call for you. However, if she doesn’t you will have free access to the med bay to stay with her.” I told her in a low voice, May’s eyes narrowed a little before she nodded her head.

“Fury, Hill! This way!” May then called out and started to head for the stairs that lead up to the second floor. Maria and Fury gave me a quick head nod as they walked passed me and I nod my head back before I followed after the rest of my team. “Everyone who isn’t a member of Daisy’s original team will leave this room now!” I could hear Clint calling out as I got closer towards the med bay and I could see how Coulson was half trying to get both Fitz and Simmons out from the room and that Steve was still holding on to Daisy, her face turned towards his torso.

“You heard Clint! Get back to the second floor, all the information you will need will be given to you by May. Let Bruce do his job alone, this would not be the first time he does it.” I told the three of them as I walked towards the med bay. Fitz, Simmons and Coulson turned around to look at me, however I just pointed towards the stairs with narrowed eyes. “Come on.” Coulson told FitzSimmons once he recognized the look in my eyes and he managed to push the two agents away from the room.

Entering the room, I quickly closed the door behind me and Steve put down Daisy on the bed. “What do we know?” Bruce asked as he started to look over Daisy. “Not much, when May and I found her she was already sleeping.” I told him, and Bruce nodded his head. The room fell in to a heavy silence, all of us watching as Bruce made sure the young agent was alright. “It seems like they have put her under anesthetized, knowing Daisy it was because she was putting up to much of a fight. It looks like they have taken a few blood samples from her but nothing else so far. I guess we were lucky this time.” Bruce explained to us once he was done and a sigh of relief was going through us all.

“So, what now?” I asked him, and Bruce turned his head to look at me. “We wait for her to wake up, maybe then she can tell us more about what happened.” He answered, and I nodded my head. “I’ll take the first shift, we all know how she can get when she wakes up from something like this.” I told them all, without even getting an answer back the rest of the team heads for the door. “Call me when she starts to wake up.” Bruce told me from the door opening and I nodded my head. “You and May will be the first ones to know.” I told him with a smile. Bruce nodded his head at that and closed the door after him, taking one of the chairs I moved it over to the bed and sat down.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Daisy/Skye POV_

“Daisy!” Natasha was calling after me. However, blocking her out I kept my eyes locked on what was in front of me as I took the steers two at the time. Reaching the top and heading in to the main part of the BUS I was meet with Clint, Tony and Steve standing together. “Daisy?” Clint asked out of surprise when he sees me, making both Steve and Tony turn their heads towards me. “STOP HER!” Natasha was calling out from behind me and I could see how the three Avengers got ready to get a hold of me. Moving quickly towards the side made the three men run into one another instead and falling to the floor.

If it had been any other time I would have stopped laughing at them. However, now was not a time like this. “Not cool!” I could hear Tony call after me and I just rolled my eyes at that. “Can’t I trust you three with anything?” Natasha asked the three of them once she got passed them, she was starting to gain on me now. Speeding up I walked past the common room, from the corner of my eyes I could see how the group that had been sitting on the couches was now standing up. “Skye?” I could hear Coulson asking out of surprise when he saw me.

It was then that I fully realised that I was no longer wearing my mask, shaking my head I narrowed my eyes. The game had been over ever since I put my foot in that old building, there was no real reason left for me to hide. “MEL! Could you please stop the runaway agent!” Natasha called out once more and I turned my head to look May directly into her eyes. I could see how the older woman gives me a small head nod before she starts to follow after me instead.

“Oh come on, Mel! You are supposed to me on my side!” Natasha called out with a heavy sigh and I could hear how May stopped following, I could almost see how she turned around to give Natasha one of her signature looks. Ignoring that for now I kept on walking towards the interrogation room, opening up the door with more force than I had planned on I could see how Fury, Maria and Ward jumped a little in their chairs at the sudden extra light in the room. Stepping into the room my eyes landed on Ward whose eyes grow big when he saw me. “Skye?” He asked, the confusion was even more clear in his voice.

Stepping towards Ward I didn’t say a word, instead, I let my right fist hit him right over his nose, making Ward fall out of the chair he was sitting in. “Agent Johnson!” Fury half called out, he had a hard time trying to mask up the surprise in his voice. I was about to give Ward another hit when I could feel how two people were pulling me back. “Get her out of here!” Fury ordered whoever it was, my eyes still on Ward. “Let me go, I’m not finished with that son of a bitch.” I hissed out at the same time as I tried to get free, only to fail when Fury was standing between me and Ward.

“Daisy, come on.” I could hear May whisper in my ear, turning my head around I could see that it was May and Maria that were holding me back. Natasha was standing in the door opening keeping the rest of the two teams away. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm down and I could feel how Maria let me go once she could feel it. However, May put both her hands on my shoulder and started to direct me towards the door. “We will be out in a few minutes.” I could hear Fury tell May as I opened up my eyes once more.

Once outside of the interrogation room Bruce was standing in front of me, taking hold of my hand I made sure I had not hurt it. “I’m fine.” I told him in a low voice and Bruce looked up at me. “I just had to make sure.”  He told me, I could almost see a hint of green on his skin. Putting my left hand on his shoulder I gave him a reassuring smile. “Let’s move this party to the common room.” May told us, looking up fully this time I could see that we were the only three left here, guessing Natasha had managed to scare everyone else back.

Nodding my head May started to lead me down the corridor, her left hand never left my shoulder and I could feel how I was slowly starting to calm down, starting to feel safe once more. However, the feeling of worry returned once we reached the common room and I could see the two teams standing there waiting. “Skye?” Coulson asked once more, taking a step towards me only to make me freeze up beside May. I could see how the eyes on my own team narrowed at the use of my old name.

“Her name is Daisy!” Tony told Coulson, his voice short and with a hint of warning. “Stark.” I told him, looking over at Tony who took a step back. Taking a deep breath I looked back at Coulson and Simmons once more and I could see so many different feelings going through their eyes. Fitz on the other hand started to walk over and was soon standing in front of me, taking hold of my hand to look it over. “It’s fine Fitz, Bruce already looked it over.” I told him in a calm voice and Fitz looked up at me. “Well, it was quite a punch you managed to deliver so, I had to make sure for myself you did not hurt yourself.” Fitz explained as he let’s go of my hand.

“It was a very good punch.” May said from behind me and I could not help but too finally smile and I could see how Fitz smiled back when he saw mine. “You knew this whole time and you never told us?” Simmons then said, anger and betrayal was clear in her voice and Fitz turned around to look at her. “Don’t be mad at him, Fitz has only done what I asked of him and nothing more. He wasn’t even supposed to find out in the first place. Besides, May has known since day one...” I started to say only to stop. “No, May has known even more. She even knew why I left. She has had so many times to tell you the truth, but she never did.” I then added, turning my head to the side to look at the woman who had really become a mother for me.

“Why she has kept it quiet for so long still surprises me.” I than said and May only nodded her head. “It wasn’t my story to tell.” Was the only answer she gave me and everyone else. “And that story is?” I could hear Coulson asking. However, before I had a chance to answer him Fury and Maria entered the room. “That can wait, what I want to know is why you suddenly decided to hit Ward.” Fury asked, his eye was narrowed as he looked at me. “I thought that was quite obvious.” I answered him, however, when Fury crossed his arms and I looked around myself in the room I could see that no one really understood what I was talking about.

“Come on guys, you were there where you not? You guys can’t have missed it.” I pointed out, only to see how the agents were looking at one another. “You have to be joking with me. He...” I started to say, pointing the way where the interrogation room is. “Is in on all of it.” I then finished and I could see a small shift in everyone’s eyes. “And how could you miss the biggest clue of all times? It was right there above my head. Ward, Grant, my father, Centipede all of it is Hydra!”


	60. What went down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

Everyone around me froze up at my last comment, it looked like no one really dared to move or even breathe in that moment. “What did you just say?” Steve managed to get out after a few minutes of silence. “You heard what I said, Hydra, as in the people you fought against back in World War 2.” I told him, crossing my arms now. “Are you sure?” Natasha was the one to ask this time and I could not help but to roll my eyes. “It is very hard to miss such a fact when their symbol took up the whole roof above my head.” I pointed out once more as I looked towards Natasha.

“Alright, I think it’s about time you tell us everything that happened.” Fury told me, and I nodded my head at that. “You might want to sit down for this.” I told them all, leaning myself towards the wall for support. I may be up and running. However, the effects of being drugged were still in me and I didn’t trust my own legs at that moment. Once everyone sat down I looked around the room before taking a deep breath. “Well, before I can start telling you guys about what happened this time, there is two people here that deserve to know what happened long ago now.” I started to explain.

“After the whole Miles problem, I decided it really was time for me to leave. I packed my things, left a letter to May and walked away from the BUS. My plan was so simple, get back to the US, delete everything there was about me and start over. New name, new place to live and get a proper job.” I started out to explain before I took a deep breath. “As you can guess that plan didn’t work out. I managed to get to the airport in Hong Kong and after that everything went dark. I was kidnapped by Centipede and by a man I would learn to be my father when I woke up in one of their many labs.” I then continued.

I could feel how Coulson and Simmons were looking at me as I took a deep breath once more. “I was stuck in that lab for months until these guys found me.” I then said, nodding my head towards the Avengers, keeping out the part about the torture and the fact that I had ended up with powers. “Since then I have been trained by all of them, well, almost all of them. There wasn’t much Tony could teach me.” I commented, and I could see how Tony’s eyes narrowed when he looked at me and I could see he was about to say something when May moved her hand towards the ICER gun that was hanging on her leg.

Tony seeing this quickly closes his mouth and looked down, seeing this I gave May a smile. “Within a few months I had managed to become an agent and then Fury sent me of to you guys because you needed the extra hand with Centipede. Not that I was to much help in the end.” I finished of explaining the first part of it all. “May realised it was me when I saved you guys and Fitz found out after our first Centipede mission together.” I then added quickly, taking a deep breath to collect myself for what I was about to tell them next.

“Daisy.” May suddenly said and I looked at her. “How are you feeling? And don’t lie.” She asked, eyes narrowed as she added the last part. “Just tired, but I guess thats what happens when I try fight back.” I told her with a small grin and May rolled her eyes. “Like mother like daughter.” Clint commented making both me and May look at him with narrowed eyes. “What? It’s the truth!” He pointed out, holding up his hands.

“She is your mother/She is your daughter!” Simmons and Coulson half called out, their eyes had grown big. “Yeah, that was my reaction too.” Fitz commented, making both Simons and Coulson to look over at him and I rolled my eyes. “Can we try to get back to the task at hand.” Fury asked, or rather demanded and I nod my head. “Right, sorry.” I answered and took a deep breath. “Before Mike Peterson headed out to meet up with Raina in a try to get back his son I made sure I hid one of my special made trackers so that I would be able to find him. I never thought that the tracker would start to work again after the explosion Mike found himself in.” I then started to explain once more, keeping my eyes down at the floor as I spoke.

“Since May and Coulson were already out on a mission and time was running out I decided to head out there myself, knowing that you guys were not going to be happy with that I decided to take Ward with me.” I then continued to say. “We reached the hangar, it looked to be empty at first sight. That was until Agent Garret and a few other Centipede agents walked out from the shadows.”

_“Agent Garret?” I heard myself asking out of surprise when I saw the senior agent standing in front of me and Ward. I could hear how Ward was moving behind me and before I knew it, I was being pushed down towards the ground by him. “Well done Ward, I’m proud over you.” Garret said with a grin as he walked towards us. “Thank you, sir.” Ward answered, and I could not help but to narrow my eyes._

_“What is going on here! What do you think you are doing!” I spited out as I tried to get free from the grip he had on me. Garret leaned down so that he could see me right in the face, or at least into the mask. “I’m just making sure you ended up where you are supposed to be. I’m still not sure as to why Cal want to get hold of you. However, he has his reasons and we need his research.” Garret told me, and I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him._

_Garret stood up once more and waved his hands towards the Centipede agents and they walk over to us, one of them taking over the hold Ward had had on me. “Take her to the lab, make sure she gets there and don’t underestimate her.” Garret told the agents and they nodded their heads. The one that had taken over the grip on me had pulled me up and started to push me towards one of the back doors. “Don’t think for a second you will get away with this!” I called over my shoulder as the men started to walk away. Trying hard to get free from the men only to fail hard at that._

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself free from the memory. “I was put in a helicopter and taken to the Lab that you guys found me in. My father was there meeting us the moment we landed, I was being pushed in to the building.” I continued to explain. “I made sure to give them a hard time. However, it seemed as if they had learned from last time and before I knew it everything was black. The next thing I remembered was waking up down in the med lab with Natasha sitting beside my bed.” I then finished saying, lifting up my head to look at the two teams in front of me.

Seeing the anger and hurt in their eyes I had to lower my head once more. “So, what do we do now?” Fitz asked and I looked up once more. “Well, I think I have an idea. However, it will take some planning to do.” I answered him smiling a little, feeling how the last of the energy I had was starting to run out. “After I take a little nap.” I added before closing my eyes once more.

 


	61. End of the begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_Daisy/Skye POV_

 

“Report back your location.” I said in a low voice, leaning towards the wall in the hallway. “I have eyes on the son of a bitch.” I got back from Clint and I could not help but to roll my eyes at his comment. “Not what I meant.” I told him, and I could hear how the others were sighing over the com system. “It means that he is in the vents.” Natasha answered for him. “Thank you, Natasha.” I answered, adding a bit more to her name just because of it. “And the rest of you?” I then asked.

“Everyone is in position Daisy.” Simmons answered me, and I lift my eyes. “And the person we are after?” I asked once more. “Just entered the food court together with Agent Triplett.” Clint answered once more, this time he was more serious. Taking a deep breath, I moved from the wall and got ready to head for the food court. “However…” Fitz said through the system, making me stop walking.

“However, what?” I asked, eyes narrowed as I looked at the door in front of me. “Garrett and Triplett are not alone in the room.” Fitz answered, and I let out a heavy sigh. “I thought we made sure no one entered this room today!” I pointed out, hitting the wall to my right out of frustration. “Who else is in the room?” I then asked. “It’s your favourite agent on this base.” Clint starts to say, and I could hear the big grin he had. “Agent Victoria Hand.” He then added, and I looked up. “Vic is in the room?” I could not help but to say out loud, looking towards the doors once more.

“Why would Vic be here now?” I then asked, more to myself then to the team. “Because I asked her to be there.” Maria suddenly said through the system. “Maria! Why? And I thought you had your own mission to do.” I asked, lifting my head up to look in the security camera that was sitting on the wall. “I am working on my mission. However, I thought it would be good to have someone in that room that could clarify who you are. Besides, it’s a way to make sure Hand isn’t on the other side too.” Maria answered, and I could hear that she was a bit distracted.

“It didn’t cross your mind to tell us about this?” This time it was May that spoke, and I took a deep breath. “It slipped my mind.” Maria answered back, and I let out a frustrated sigh. “Anything else I should know about before we start this mission?” I asked, rubbing the back of my nose. “Well…” Tony started to say on the other line and I just shook my head. “Shut up Stark!” I told him at the same time as Natasha, Clint and May. “No, this was the only thing I added into your mission.” Maria then said, and I nodded my head. “Good, I’m going dark. I’ll see you on the other side.” I told them and closed of the link before anyone had a chance to answer me back.

Taking a deep breath, I started to head for the doors only to stop when I could hear how Garrett and Hand were through the doors. “What are you doing in this part of the building anyway Hand?” I could hear Garrett asking, letting my hand rest on the door knob I started to listen. “Meeting with Johnson, why she would want to meet here is a mystery to us all.” Hand answered, and I just rolled my eyes at that, it seemed as if Maria had just written to Hand using my name.

“Johnson? You’re not talking about that mysterious agent that hangs around with Coulson’s team?” Garrett asked, and I could almost see Hand nod her head. “So, her disappearing really is above our clearance level then.” Garrett commented, and I could feel how my blood froze. “Her what?” Hand asked, and I could almost hear worry in her voice. “Apparently, she is missing, and it seems as if no one can find her.” Garrett explained, and I closed my eyes. “But if her disappearance is above our level, then how did you find out?” Triplett asked, opening my eyes once more I took a deep breath and carefully opened up the door without making any sound.

“I got my information from Ward.” Garrett answered, and I could not help but to smile. Putting one hand in my pocket I took hold of my phone, ready to send away the signal that would activate the arrest team. “Well, I got to say that is one rich lie you have come up with.” I commented, making the three agents jump out of surprise. All three heads turned towards me as I closed the door behind me. “Especially when Ward has been held under arrest since he got back to BUS without me. Well, maybe he called you before he reached the BUS but why would he contact his old SO to tell him that one of the agents in the team he is now working with has been taken away.” I then added, leaning towards the door I kept my eyes on Garrett.

“You… you…” Garrett started to say, only to not find the right words. “Are you not the consultant agent Coulson and his team were looking for?” Triplett asked, and I looked at him, giving him a small smile and a wink. “Someone has a good memory for faces.” I answered him before I looked back at Garrett once more. “I just wished I had put your face to my mind the first time I saw you in that lab.” I then added, taking a step away from the wall. “The one and only Clairvoyant. Head of the Centipede, well one of the heads…” I continued as I started to walk towards him, I could see how he was shaking out of anger. “You know what, I think I finally understand your saying.” I finished, stopping a few feet away from him.

“And what would that saying be?” He asked, keeping his voice calm in a try to act innocent. “Cut of one head and two more shall take its place.” I told him, my voice dark and eyes narrowed. “But that’s HYDRAS saying.” I could hear Hand whisper out and I could see how she was looking between me and Garrett from the corner of my eye. I could also see Triplett do the same, the confusion in his eyes. “I told you Garrett when you sent me away, you would not be able to get away with this.” I told him, smiling big as I activated the signal.

“Now tell me, was it fun to hit Ward so that it looked like he had been attacked to?” I asked. However, before Garrett had a chance to say anything else he was trapped in the room properly. Clint jumped down from the vent, landing beside me with his bow ready. The doors behind me opened as Natasha and May walked in, both holding in guns. The second door into the room slammed open and Tony walked in, anger shining in his eyes, Steve and Coulson walking in behind him. “What is going on here?” Garrett asked as he looked around himself. “Yeah, I want to know that too.” Hand pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

“Agent John Garrett is being put under arrest for his crimes against S.H.I.E.L.D. Among those crimes, trying to bring back HYDRA once more by trying to create new Super Soldiers.” Coulson explained as he stepped up so that he was standing beside Steve. “You have no prof for any of this!” Garrett told him, his eyes narrowed, and it was clear he was about to lose it. “Oh, I’m all the evidence we need. Besides, we still have Ward in prison along side with more Centipede agents.” I told him, crossing my arms as I did. “You won’t get away with this, its like you said…” Garrett started to say only to be silenced by an ICER arrow. “I was starting to get really annoyed with him.” Clint said with a shrug of his shoulders when we all looked at him.

“What is going on here?” Triplett asked and we all looked at him. “It’s a very long story for another time.” Fury told him, the director stepped into the room and looked down at the sleeping agent. “For now, I will assignee you to agent Coulson’s team since they are one specialist down. That way you will learn more about what all this is about.” Fury then continued, looking up at Triplett who nodded his head at that. “Good, now get him to the Fridge.” Fury said with a nod of his head towards Garrett. Turning around, Fury looked at me and I looked up. “Good work agent Johnson, you really have proven me wrong.” He told me, and I could not help but to smile.

“Sir, what will we do now?” Coulson asked, and Fury just lift his head a little. “You guys will go back to how things were before all of this happened. As far as I know, HYDRA is still gone and has never shown its ugly face within my organisation.” He told us all before he started to walk out from the room. “Wait! Does that mean I will go back to the BUS or to the tower?” I called out after him, never getting an answer to that question. “Well, isn’t this great.” I mumble to myself and I let my head fall forward in defeat. “And I’m I the only one who thinks all of this is some odd dream?” I then asked, looking around myself only to see that I was standing in the room alone.


	62. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights goes to Marvel

_2 months later:_

Walking into Furys office I could not help but to freeze up at the scene in front of me. Maria and Fury were standing over his desk, looking at a few papers and talking in low voices only to stop when they heard me enter the room. Lifting one eyebrow I walked over to them and sat down in the only free chair in front of Furys desk. "Why do I get a feeling something bad has happened?" I then asked the two of them.

"Nothing bad has happened." Fury answered as he sat down in his chair. "Yet..." Maria added as she crosses her arms. "We are just making sure that if something were to happen we are fully ready." Fury continued to say, completely ignoring Maria's comment. "And this one thinks that faking his own death would help out in the big run." Maria told me, and she nodded her head towards Fury.

Looking at him I could not help but to lift one eyebrow. "Really Nick? Death?" I asked him only to have him roll his eye. "If they believe that they have killed me they will probably speed up with their plan which will leave room for more mistakes." Fury explained, and I nodded my head. "You do have a point on that." I commented in a low voice and I could see how Maria rolled her eyes in defeat.

"The only thing is, when this all happens we need to make sure there is a way to move the people we trust to a safe place as quickly as possible." Fury then added and I nod my head, leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms. "You are right about that." I said and took a deep breath.

"Deep Shadow Condition isn't something we would want to go wrong."

 


End file.
